Loving Annabelle 2
by jobob87
Summary: This is my take on what would have happened if the movie would have went on.
1. Chapter 1

I was going through some files on my computer, and came across this, so I thought I would share. I do not own anything. Just some thoughts I had on what would happen after the movie ended. Comments welcomed.

* * *

The road twist and turned, as the government vehicle in which Simone was taken away in, maneuvered the same path that just 6 months before had brought Annabelle to her, was now taking her away. Simone sat staring out the window, playing with the beads Annabelle had given her, as she was being lead out. After she escaped the hold the officer had on her to run into Annabelle's arms. She could still smell Annabelle, feel her arms around her, feel her kisses. Tears started rolling down her face. Not being able, nor wanting to stop them. Her mind drifted back to the night before. The night she spent with the love of her life. For a split second she caught herself smiling, but that faded when she caught a look from the driver in the rear view mirror. She was in trouble, more trouble then she'd ever been in, but she didn't care, all she cared about was she was never going to be able to stare into those blue eyes again.

"Annabelle" she heard a voice call after her down the hall as she ran back to her room. Tears had stained her cheeks. "Annabelle, wait" the voice called again. But she kept on her path. Finally reaching her room she flopped down on the bed, buried her head into her pillow and let out her cries.

"it's ok" she heard the voice that was calling her in the hall, say as a hand rubbed her back.

She lifted her head enough to see Collins consoling her. "I love her"

"I know you do"

"she's gone"

"I know" Collins said in a sad tone.

Annabelle turned to look at her friend. As tears ran down her face. She could feel the puffiness in her cheeks. Collins wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear "I'm here for you. You can cry on my shoulders" Collins added and tighten her hold.

"thank you" was all she could get out, as the tears began to fall more.

Collins noticed a figure in the door way. Looking up to see Kristen standing there with a look of concern on her face. Not sure if she should enter. Collins gave her a nod, and soon she was sitting on the bed on the other side of Annabelle.

"how long until you turn 18" Kristen ask when Annabelle stopped crying. She and Collins had never left her side.

"2 weeks" Annabelle managed to squeak out.

"and we graduate a week later"

"so" Annabelle said sniffling.

"maybe you can talk them into dropping the charges" Collins said with a smile.

"yeah maybe" Kristen agreed.

"but still, Simone's life is over" she said fighting back tears "she won't be able to teach again"

There was a knock at the door, Kristen got up to answer it. "Annabelle, mother Immaculata wants to see you in her office, downstairs"

"oh" Annabelle said sitting, not bothering to fix her wrinkled uniform. And followed sister Clare down the stairs.

The car pulled up outside a government building, Simone knew it was not the police station. The driver got out and opened the door, "please step out of the car mam" Simone just nodded, and did as she was told. The man ushered her inside the build down a long corridor to an office. "sit here" he said pointing to a chair. Simone sat there playing with the beads, running them through her fingers. It was the longest 15 minutes of Simone's life, when she finally heard the door creak open and slam shut behind her, the blonde haired lady, she knew from television and newspapers to be Senator Tillman.

"don't get up" the Senator said in a stern voice, as she walked over to the desk and tossed down the pile of folders she had in her arms. "alright" she said in her stern voice, clearing her throat "here's the deal" she said finally meeting Simone's eyes "in her not to seldom phone calls or letters Annabelle has mentioned you"

Simone adjusted in her chair as to try and get comfortable, it was hard looking at the woman sitting across from her, who resembled Annabelle so much.

"I…" Simone tried to get out but was cut off.

"don't talk just listen" the senator said in her stern demanding tone. As she spoke again her voice changed to a loving tone "she obviously is in love with you" she paused to push around some papers "alright, so here it is" she said pushing a paper toward Simone. "I'm not going to press charges. Annabelle will be 18 in less than 2 weeks" she paused again as Simone took the paper in front of her reading it. She looked up at the senator

"I love her too" she said in barely a whisper, but the look on the senator's face said she heard her.

"that's what I was hoping you'd say" she said her voice softer now, and a smile was on her face. "so here's what I have to say" she said pausing again. "Annabelle turns 18 on the 15th, graduation is the 21st. I ask that you not have contact with her until then"

"what's this mean"

"it means, Simone, may I call you Simone? You can call me Laura" the senator asked standing up and heading around the desk and took a seat in the chair next to Simone. Simone just nodded wanting her to get on with what she was about to tell her, feeling the anxiety in her chest. "it means, my dear" she said taking her hand "if you and my daughter really are in love, you can be together"

"just like that?"

"just like that" the senator said looking into those blue gray eyes her daughter had fallen hard for. "however you will not be able to teach again. You can thank your aunt for that"

"yeah" Simone said nodding. "so no contact until after graduation?"

"right, and Annabelle has to be the one to contact you" the senator stated "although there is one exception" she said reaching out for Simone's hand "you can send her one email, after the 15th letting her know where you will be and your phone number. She will reply, but you may not" Simone nodded understanding. "she's been in so much trouble in the past." The senator said shaking her head, "I'm thankful I was able to do something about it this time." She paused to look into Simone's eyes "you have some sort of power over her, I don't know what it is, but she's changed. Her grades are looking better, and she seems almost happy"

"oh"

"whatever hold you have on her, is what has prompted me to do what I'm doing here today."

"I love her"

"no talking please I have more to say" she said clearing her throat "can you do me a favor and try and talk to my daughter about our relationship, we haven't always been on the same page. Hell not even in the same book, most of her teen years"

"I'll do my best" Simone said with a slight smile.

"alright with that said, I look forward to getting to know you in the future"

"me too" Simone said watching as the senator stood up and made her way to the door.

"one more thing" she said as Simone sat back in her chair. "I'm not too thrilled about the age difference, how old are you anyway?"

"29" Simone looked up and met the Senator's eyes.

"I guess that's not so bad then" the Senator said "as long as you love each other"

"I do Senator Tillman"

"Laura, please" Simone just nodded "John will bring you home, I will arrange for Anna to pack up your room and your stuff will be sent to you"

"thank you" was all Simone could get out. The senator just nodded and gave her a slight smile.

The door to mother Immaculata's office was closed. Sister Claire knock hard, as they heard "it's open" the sister opened the door and Annabelle went inside. To her surprise her mother was sitting there with a disapproving look on her face. "come sit" her mother demanded. Mother Immaculata had quietly slipped out the door.

"hi mom" Annabelle said in a shy tone not making eye contact

"oh Anna, what have you done this time" she sighed shaking her head.

"I fell in love" Annabelle whispered not looking up. Trying hard to keep the tears at bay.

"I know" her mother replied sighing heavily. "I have already talked with Simone"

"she's not in jail?" Annabelle asked lifting her head up to look at her mother, she was surprised, it wasn't like her mother to have a heart.

"no honey" she said reaching for her hand. "in your all too rare letters and phone calls I realized there's something about this teacher and you had fallen for her, and after talking to her, learning she loves you also" she paused to take her daughters hand "Anna honey, hear me out"

"ok"

"I already went over this with Simone. She will be contacting you in an email, after your birthday, letting you know where she is at and how to contact her."

"what?" Annabelle felt a pull at her heart.

"you can have no other contact until after you graduate on the 21st"

"mom" Annabelle almost knocking over the chair as she stood up. To hug the woman who had given birth to her.

"she loves you" her mother said in the warmth of her daughter's arm.

"and I love her" Annabelle squeaked out.

"I know dear" she said releasing her daughter.

"so Simone and I can be together?"

"after graduation, yes, if that's what both of you decide"

"oh mom, thank you" Annabelle almost screamed and hugged her mom again.

"one more thing" she said pulling her daughter off her "I would like us to work on our relationship, I know we haven't had the best one up to now."

"yes mom anything for you" Annabelle said cutting her off.

"I'll be back for graduation, and would like you to have dinner with me" the senator said releasing her daughter "oh and I have arranged for you to be able to pack up Simone's things for her, someone will be by in the morning to collect them"

"that sounds amazing" Annabelle said trying hard to hide her excitement.

"you can go now" her mother said nodding to the door.

"ok" Annabelle said moving to the door "oh mom"

"yes dear"

"I love you" she said smiled and walked out the door.

"I love you too honey" the senator said to the closed door.

"what a day" Simone said to herself as she walked into her beach house and flopped down on the couch. Looking around the living room most of the boxes were still there unpacked. She had found the box with her lap top in it, but hadn't wanted to deal with the rest. After sitting there for a while she decided to start unpacking them. She grabbed the first box and ripped the tape off. Inside she found a letter laying on top of a stack of books.

 _ **Simone,**_

 ** _I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, just know that I love you and am counting down the days until we get to be together. School sucks without you, but I'm making it though, just knowing in a few short weeks I will be able to hold you in my arms, and kiss those beautiful lips again. I better stop before I get us both in trouble again. I love you and I'll see you soon._**

 ** _Yours always, Annabelle_**

Simone could feel the tears sting her eyes after what she had just read. Looking out the window "I love you too" she whispered. She finished unpacking the rest of the boxes and decided to start rearranging her things so there would be room for Annabelle's stuff when she arrived. When she walked to the kitchen to get a drink she passed the table that held the makeshift shrine of her ex-lover, who left this world all too soon. Stopping to look at the pictures, she felt a tear sting her eyes, and started removing the pictures off the table. Hoping that it would be filled with happy memories of her and Annabelle in the coming years. It had already been a week, one more and she can send her email she had been writing for the past week. She found herself getting excited by that fact. After remembering she was headed into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to her computer. The email was already long but she wanted Annabelle to know everything, how she couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her to hold her, to kiss her, and most of all just be with her. She ended up deleting most of it and found herself happy with what she came up with.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kristen and Collins were shouting as Annabelle opened her eyes.

"ugh thanks guys" she said in her groggy tone, as she got up to use the bathroom.

"we got you something" Collins stood holding a box.

"thanks" Annabelle said taking the box and opening it. Inside she found a leather photo album.

"we thought you could put pictures of you and Ms. Bradley in it, you know once your life gets started" Collins said looking at Kristen who was smiling.

"thank you" she said hugging them both. She stood there holding the album staring at it, when she heard the ping of an email. The girls all looked at each other with hopeful eyes. Annabelle set the object she was holding on her bed and ran to the computer. And there it was in bold the senders name **Simone Bradley. "** Sorry guys I'll catch up with you later." Annabelle said as she sat down in front of the screen. The girls were giggling and Annabelle heard them whispering to each other as they left the room.

 ** _Annabelle,_**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL! I have so many things to say, but I want to start out with I love you! I cannot wait to start our lives together. I have been thinking about you nonstop since I last held you. Annabelle, you are an amazing person, and I wouldn't change what happened for the world. It was time for a change in my career, just wish it didn't happen like this, but again I wouldn't change it for the world. I have been writing this for over a week, I keep adding to it, and deleting as I go. So if you find me rambling just ignore me. I have been going crazy here. I haven't found a job yet, but it's only been a week. I guess I'm not too worried right now. With living at the school I have saved a lot of money. Thank you for packing my stuff up. You were probably a little freaked out by the pictures I had of you on my desk, I couldn't bring myself to put them away. I woke up every morning and stared at them for a while. Anyway I will be at my beach house, you know where that is, when you are ready. You already have my cell phone number. Just give me a call and I'm waiting with open arms, my love, waiting to start our life together. Again I love you, and I'll see you in a week._**

 ** _Yours always, Simone._**

Annabelle had to wipe the tears out of her eyes, as she hit the reply button…

Simone was in her kitchen washing dishes from her supper, when she heard the ping of her computer, notifying her she had an email waiting. It had been a long day of her waiting to hear that ping. She tried to keep herself and mind busy tidying up the beach house. Getting ready for what she had hoped to be the rest of her life with the love of her life. Yes, there were many years' difference be the two, 11 to be exact, with her now being 18, but Simone thought to herself, what is age but a number. She was silently hoping and praying Annabelle hadn't changed her mind. That was her biggest fear. She quickly dried her hands and almost ran to the computer. Opening up her email there it was in bold print **Annabelle Tillman**. Simone felt her heart skip a beat when she read the name. With shaky hands she held the mouse over the subject, which read, **All over me**. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering how the young beautiful woman looked on stage singing those words to her. Finally bringing herself to click open the file.

 ** _My beautiful Simone,_**

The opening lines had Simone in tears already. She knew right there that this was the beginning of something magical. No one had called Simone beautiful before, not even Amanda. She wiped away the tears that were starting to fall and read on…

 ** _I'm sorry it has taken me all day to reply. I wanted to make sure the words were just right. I want to make sure everything is just right with you. I want to start out with this. Thank you so much for the birthday wishes, nothing made my day more than hearing, or reading, those words from you. I LOVE YOU TOO! More than you will ever know. It's like you have awakened something deep inside me that I didn't even know existed. I knew there was something special about you the moment I set eyes on you that first day. You looked so beautiful, walking down that hill._**

Simone paused to wipe away tears, and remember their first meeting. With a smile on her face, she read on.

 ** _This week needs to hurry and get over with. I cannot wait to hold you, kiss those soft lips and look into those beautiful eyes, and tell you in person just how much you mean to me and, and how much I love you. God Simone, I can't believe how much you mean to me. In my short time here, you have shown me more love than I have ever received before. I never knew what it felt like to be in love before. I need to stop before I get us both worked up and there's nothing either one of us can do about it. So here's the plan. My mother is insisting I have dinner with her after graduation, on Sunday. She's not letting me contact you until after that. But I swear my love, I will be there as soon as I can. I will call you the instant my mother is out of my eyeshot. Until then, I have attached a file. Please enjoy. I love you beautiful. See you in a week._**

 ** _Forever yours, Annabelle._**

Simone paused for a minute wiping the tears away. She couldn't get the smile off her face. She kept rereading the words. Finally moving her mouse over the attachment icon at the top of the page, she heard Annabelle's voice ring through her speakers.

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find me waiting for you,_**

 ** _All your fortresses go down in the night,_**

 ** _To the dawn I'll see you through._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear you will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will go_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _The answers aren't so easy to find,_**

 ** _The questions will have to do,_**

 ** _Cause I've lost my mind deep in your eyes,_**

 ** _My only fix is you._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear you will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will go_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _Saying what I am what we are_**

 ** _It's a start towards the truth_**

 ** _Taking my breath with each delicate step in my heart it's you…_**

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find waiting for you…._**

Simone found herself lost in the voice.

" ** _I love you"_**

She heard through her computer speakers, and all her worries were washed away, now all she had to do was wait a week, and she would be home, her home.

Annabelle was back in her room after a long day of classes. "I'm glad that is finally over" she said to Kristen, who was sitting on her bed across the room. It was the last day of classes, the Friday before graduation. Kirsten looked up and smiled. Knowing no words needed to be said.

"just think in a few days you will be with Miss Bradley"

"I can't wait" Annabelle said getting excited and flopping down on Kristen's bed. So she could be closer to talk about the upcoming adventure she was taking.

"your mom will be at graduation right?"

"yes" Annabelle said smiling.

"good I can't wait to meet her." Kristen said with a smile.

"hey what's going on in here" Collins ask entering the room the three girls had shared. After the fight Cat got moved to a different dorm which left the three friends together.

"we are just talking about how Annabelle can't wait to start her life with Miss Bradley." Kristen said with a smile. "and how I can't wait to meet her mom"

"I'm so excited for you Anna" Collins exclaimed and plopped down on the bed with them. They sat there talking and being teenagers for the night. Saturday went by in a blur, Annabelle kept herself busy with packing and getting ready for graduation.

Simone found herself listening to the song, the song that was wrote for her, and only her, over and over again. Hearing Annabelle's voice seemed to sooth her. Sitting on her deck, which looked out over the ocean, she stared out over it, the beads were in her hand again holding tightly. Wondering when Annabelle was going to call. It was well past 4. And she knew that graduation was over by 2, with her years at saint Theresa's she knew the schedule pretty well. Heading into the house to grab a drink she felt her phone vibrate, stopping her in her tracks. Pulling it quickly out of her pocket where it was resting. She quickly answered it.

"hello"

"hi beautiful" Annabelle's voice rang through the phone.

"hi" Simone said smiling.

"I'm on my way"

"good"

"everything ok?" Annabelle asked, Simone didn't sound too happy with her one word replies.

"yes my love, everything is fine, or it will be" Simone said smiling.

"do you need anything?"

"just you my love"

"awe" Annabelle said pausing. "that's all I need too" she said smiling. The phone sat silent for a minute. "I can't wait to see you"

"I can't either, how long until you're here?"

"well I'm not too sure"

"oh" Simone said feeling sadness sweep over her. She looked up and saw a figure walking down the beach.

"sure is a lovely day" Annabelle said through the phone. "I wonder what it's like on the beach"

Simone didn't say anything she just stood looking at the figure, which was coming closer. She quickly put the beads around her neck.

"well obviously, you're more interested in something else, I'll let you go"

"mmhmm" Simone managed to get out, and ran down the steps to the beach. Phone still to her ear. Annabelle saw her, and pulled her phone away from her ear shoving it in her pocket, and took off running the rest of the distance.

When they finally met, no words were said. No words needed to be said. Simone scooped Annabelle up into her arms, and hugged her for a long time. Finally, Annabelle pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Simone's lips, which deepened as Simone showed her love for the young woman she had in her arms.

"I love you" Annabelle whispered as they pulled away for air.

"I love you too" Simone replied their foreheads were resting on each other's. Taking a deep breath, and looking around, people were staring and smiling as they walked by the happy couple. If they only knew what the two had been through the last month. The last month which was hell for both of them. But now they were together, never to be apart again. "where are your bags?" Simone asked as she took Annabelle's hand and led her to the house.

"still in the car, I was on the phone when I got out remember?" she said playfully

"I do" Simone said with a smile on her face, a smile that Annabelle knew was just for her.

"I'll get them later" she said as they enter the beach house. She turned around grabbing Simone in a loving embrace, her mouth finding Simone's, "I have more important things to do right now" and it started all over again. Tongues lashing against each other, the energy in their kiss brought them to the couch, in which Simone took control and laid Annabelle down, climbing ever so softly on top of her love. She deepened the kiss. Annabelle's hands started wondering around the hem of her shirt. Simone pulled away from the kiss long enough to rip off her shirt and toss it onto the floor. Annabelle seeing, she wasn't wearing anything under it, looked up and smiled. Simone smiled back, that smile that tore Annabelle apart inside. She reached up and ran her hands on the now half naked, blue eyed beauty that was on top of her. Looking into each other's eyes no words needed to be said, as they began their assault on each other.

That night Simone was woken up by a dream. Or at least she thought it was a dream. She sat up in bed, breathing hard. It was dark in the room, the only light was the blue glow from the alarm clock, which read 2:34 a.m. she plopped back down, and felt a hand on her, she jumped, and sat up again.

"hey, are you ok" a soft voice asked.

Simone just sat there shocked, she thought it was all a dream. Was Annabelle really there? Next thing she knew she felt a warm soft kiss on her cheek. "baby, I asked if you were ok?"

"Annabelle?"

"who else would it be?"

"oh Annabelle" Simone said with tears rolling down her eyes. As she turned and wrapped her arms around her

"Simone, what's going on"

"nothing my love, I just had a bad dream"

"are you ok"

"yes, I am now" she said pressing her lips against hers. "I love you" Simone said pushing her down into the mattress.

"I love you too" Annabelle whispered


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not so sure about this, but here goes nothing. Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying it. Again I own nothing just for fun.

* * *

Chapter 2: The start of a magical adventure.

* * *

"hey babe, have you seen my." Annabelle ask walking out of the bathroom looking for her brush

"it's right here" Simone said holding it up.

"good thank you" she said walking over to the love of her life and placed a soft kiss on her ever so soft lips. They were settling into a routine, Simone was realizing living with Annabelle wasn't easy, she left her stuff all over, and couldn't find half the stuff she needed. But she didn't want anything less. That young blue eyed beauty was hers, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"hey I found something I want you to listen to" Simone said as she cued the song up on her laptop, which was sitting on her lap. "I know it's country but…"

"babe, just play it" Annabelle said sitting on the couch next to her love. Simone hit the play button and set the laptop on the coffee table, music rang through the speakers.

 ** _There were nights when I was sure I wouldn't see the morning sun, and there were days that seemed so dark I couldn't wait for night to come, I couldn't stand to think about how my life used to be, and how without a single warning it all slipped away from me._**

 ** _Like a fool I thought that I could fight the shadows on my own, to the dark I was no stranger this was stronger then I'd known, by the time I knew that I was in too deep and that I'd gone too far, and the light that used to guide me had faded from my heart. And I found myself in places I thought I'd never go, surrounded by strangers I was so far from home. And I don't know how you found me, all I know is I owe everything to you, yes I do._**

Annabelle got up and reach for Simone's hand, pulled her gently up and into her arms, slowly moving around the room. "baby that was a beautiful song"

"Annabelle I have something I want to ask you" Simone said softly lifting her head

"ok" Annabelle said looking into her loves eyes.

Taking a deep breath Simone began "I love you"

"this I know" she said with a smirk

"no wait" she said pausing again. "I love you Annabelle, will you marry me?"

"Simone really?"

"yeah" Simone said shyly.

Annabelle took a deep breath, "baby I love you, you know that, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. God Simone, I love you with every ounce of my being…"

"but" she was cut off with a sad tone.

"there's no buts baby, yes I will marry you" Simone let out the breath she wasn't even aware she was holding, as Annabelle reached to turn her head to be able to kiss her better. "play that song again" Annabelle said as she let her go to lean down to the computer. Taking her back into her arms, they danced around the room again. Simone lifted her head to kiss Annabelle, and they soon found themselves on the couch engulfed in each other. "mmm I'm going to have to learn to play it" she said to the top of Simone's head

"that would be amazing"

"mm hold on babe" Annabelle said reaching into her pocket to her vibrating phone. "it's Collins can I tell her?" Annabelle had remained friends with Collins and Kristen after school ended. They've been over for dinner a few times.

"put her on speaker and we'll tell her together"

"ok" Annabelle said answering the phone putting it on speaker so Simone could hear too. "hey Coll, what's up?"

"not much how are you?"

"we're amazing" Simone answered

"oh hey Miss B, eh Simone!" Collins exclaimed "am I on speaker phone?"

"yes you are" Annabelle answered giving Simone a shy look

"ok" Collins said "but why?"

"we have some exciting news to tell you" Simone said wrapping her arms around Annabelle kissing her cheek.

"oh tell me, tell me!" Collins was getting impatient

"go ahead baby" Annabelle whispered to Simone.

"someone tell me I'm dying here"

"I asked Annabelle to marry me"

"oh my god no way" they could hear the excitement in her voice "you said yes right?"

"yes, of course I said yes" Annabelle said turning to Simone and giving her a kiss.

"oh how awesome we need to celebrate"

"sure come on over" Simone chimed in "call Kristen too, tell her to bring the little one"

"sounds good I'll see you soon" Collins said getting excited.

"ok we'll see you soon" Annabelle said

"bye"

"bye" Annabelle said hanging up the phone. "wow she was excited"

"I'm excited"

"me too" Annabelle said kissing Simone's neck. "do you think we have time to finish what we started?"

"I say we try" Simone said pushing Annabelle down on the couch "now where were we?"

"right about here" Annabelle said flipping Simone over so she was on top. She ripped off her shorts and began her assault.

Annabelle was just stepping out of the bedroom after her shower when she heard a knock at the door. "hey guys come on in" she said welcoming her friends with hugs. "where's the little one" she asked as she was giving Kristen a hug.

"my mom took her shopping" Kristen said "she's been a handful lately so I'm happy for the break"

"ah ok, Simone is in the shower"

"did you two have a little fun?" Collins asked noticing the clothes on the floor that Annabelle had forgot to pick up in her haste to get to the door.

"oh um" she said picking them up "something like that" she said with a smile taking the clothes to the bathroom and tossing them in the hamper.

"are they here?"

"yes babe"

"ok I'm almost done in here and I'll be out"

"alright baby, take your time"

Simone just smiled and finished her shower.

"she's almost done, do you guys need a drink or something?"

"or something" Kristen said.

"what would you like?"

"water for me please" Collins said headed to sit on the couch "wait, is this safe" she said picking on her friend.

"yes" Annabelle said rolling her eyes "sit" she added tossing her a bottle of water.

"I'll have one too" Kirsten said trying not to laugh.

"alright here you go" Annabelle said giving Kristen the other bottle

"so why are we here?" Kristen asked "Collins said we were celebrating something but she wouldn't tell me what"

"you didn't tell her?"

"no I wanted to so bad but I thought I better wait, it's not my news."

"ok" Annabelle said smiling at her friends. The only two real friends she had ever known, they supported her with everything with Simone, and always hoped they would get together. "well I'm going to wait for Simone to get out to tell you"

"tell her what" Simone said coming out of the bedroom "hi guys" she said walking over to give each of them a hug.

"what we are celebrating" Kristen chimed in.

"you didn't tell her" she said looking at Collins

"nope" Collins said with a smile.

Simone gave Annabelle a wow look, and then got pulled into Annabelle's lap. They both nodded at each other. "I asked Annabelle to marry me"

"wow!" Kristen said in shock "what did she say?"

"well we are here celebrating so what do you think" Collins said sarcastically

"right" Kristen paused "congratulations you two I am so happy for you" she said getting up to give each of them a hug.

"thanks"

"but don't you think it's too soon?"

"doesn't mean we are getting married tomorrow, or next month even. Maybe in a year or so, I'd like Annabelle to think about going to college"

"Simone we've talked about this"

"and we'll talk again later" she said kissing her cheek

"is there a ring?"

"no, it kind of just came out while we were dancing" Annabelle said. "Simone found this amazing song she wanted me to hear, so we were dancing around the room"

"and I got caught up in the moment"

"I'm so happy for you guys, I remember after Cat got up to talk to Immaculata, I said I didn't care if you were together I liked you both. But now I've come to love you both"

"we love you too Collins" Simone said reaching for her hand. "you've come a long way"

"all thanks to Annabelle"

"yeah Annabelle you've saved all of us in one way or another"

"how did I save you?"

"remember right before spring break when I was on the phone with my mom, she wouldn't let me see Olivia?"

"yeah" Annabelle said in a tone that said she didn't do anything

"you both actually were there to help me get through that" Kristen paused to take a drink "without you guys I don't know what I would have done"

"see babe you did do something good your senior year"

"yeah and something bad"

"what's that mean?"

"if it wasn't for me you'd still be teaching" Annabelle said in a sad tone. She loved being with Simone, but when she thought about it she felt horrible that it caused her to lose her job, and totally change her life.

"but if it wasn't for you I'd be there miserable"

"she's right" Collins stepped in "before you, Annabelle, she was a mess"

Simone shot Collins a dirty look.

"I'm sorry but you were" Kristen chimed in, in rescue of her friend.

"yeah I guess you're right, I was on autopilot"

"I still feel bad"

"stop babe" she said putting her arm around her "it was time for a change in my life, the biggest still to come" she then kissed her cheek.

"I love seeing you two together, it's like watching a romance movie play out in front of you" Kristen said smiling. "almost like The Notebook"

"thanks, and I love that movie" Annabelle said looking into her lover's eyes. "I do love her"

"and I love you" Simone said looking at her with a look that normally meant she wanted Annabelle to rip her clothes off. She just replied with a later look, and Simone smiled. "so what should we do about dinner"

"I know what Annabelle is hungry for" Collins said which made all four of the girls bust out laughing, especially after Annabelle pushed Collins off the couch. They decided on pizza, and retired to the deck to enjoy the amazing evening and sunset over the ocean.

"so what are your plans now" Kristen asked Simone, knowing that neither her nor Annabelle were working at the moment.

"I'm not sure, as of right now I'm just enjoying my time off" she said smiling. "you don't get to see sights like this, every day"

"no you don't" the girls replied looking out at the sunset

Simone smiled to herself, she was talking about Annabelle, who looked amazingly beautiful as the sun was setting behind her.

"I think she should check out her options for a career in photography" Annabelle said breaking the silence.

"I think you should go to college" she shot back, the look she got said she should let that go, at least for now, but they both knew the conversation was far from over. It was getting late; the sun had long set. As the girls finally stood and said their goodbyes.

"I know Annabelle is anxious to get you in bed" Collins said giving Simone a hug, then felt something hit her back. "ouch" she said releasing her hold on Simone.

"then stop saying shit like that" Annabelle said, the two girls were quickly becoming the best of friends.

"I don't want to" Collins said smiling and wrapping her arms around her newly found best friend. "good night"

"I'll call you tomorrow" she whispered in her ear

"sounds good" Collins said pulling away.

"see you guys, thanks for having us over" Kristen said giving them both a quick hug. She felt a little jealous at seeing how close Annabelle and Collins were becoming. But knew it was what both of them needed. But as she hugged Simone she could feel their relationship taking on a new role. It was no longer teacher and student; it was turning into a friendship. They talked at least once a week. Kristen secretly hoped it would turn into what Annabelle and Collins had blossoming.

"bye guys" Collins said as they headed down the steps toward the beach. There weren't any drive ways to park in. Just a parking lot down the beach that you needed a code for the gate to open, which both girls had.

"that was nice" Annabelle said wrapping her arms around Simone as they watched their friends walk down the beach laughing.

"they are amazing girls, I'm glad we have them, and they are both so supportive of us"

"they have been, when Cat would start in, they were both there on my side" Annabelle said chuckling. "actually Kristen was pretty dumb when it came down to it. I think she just didn't want to admit it"

"I think Catherine was just jealous" Simone said kissing her cheek "she wanted you and couldn't have you"

"you saw that too?"

"yeah especially after you said she kissed you in the pool, I noticed a change in her"

"I'm not interested in being your science project" Annabelle said smiling.

"fine sleep on the couch tonight" Simone said in a teasing manner, trying to get out of her grip

"I didn't mean you" she said squeezing her tighter. "I'll be your experiment for anything" she said placing a kiss on Simone's cheek.

Simone smiled and said "I have to admit, when you told me she kissed you, I was a little jealous"

"a little?"

"ok a lot"

"I could tell by the way your body language changed, and you kept playing with your necklace"

"nervous habit" she said

"do I make you nervous?"

"you're funny" she reached for the necklace that was no longer there

"I'll get you a new one" Annabelle said kissing her neck where the necklace once was.

"I should have let you kiss me that night"

"I was so pissed you didn't"

"I know, I could tell by the way you got up and left the room. I wanted you so bad, but I, I just couldn't"

"it's ok baby" Annabelle said kissing her "I'm glad we waited, I was closer to 18 then"

"yeah" Simone said in a look that let Annabelle know she was sorry.

"I'm tired let's go in"

"ok my love" Simone said leaning into Annabelle's embrace. "I, I just loving this feeling right now"

"me too" finding the tender spot on Simone's neck, and running light kisses down it.

"mm" she heard Simone moan as she turned her head to kiss her. The kiss quickly turned heated, which led them into the house, moving slowly until they got to the bedroom. Annabelle pushed Simone up against the wall, and started undressing her. For each piece of clothing she took off she left a trail of kisses. With each kiss Simone felt a burning sensation, which could only mean one thing. She was truly in love, with this brunette beauty that was assaulting her with her lips. Simone smiled and let herself get lost in her lover. Annabelle continued her adventure down Simone's body. Savoring every inch of it, until there wasn't any clothes left. Simone then got enough strength in her, moved away and pushed Annabelle against the wall. "you're wearing too many clothes" she whispered between kisses. "do something about that then" Annabelle whispered back. Simone pulled away just long enough to get Annabelle's shirt off. Then with one hand undid her bra and watched it fall to the floor. Annabelle helped her with the rest, anxious to get on with it. Grabbing each other again, Annabelle pressed Simone against the wall, finishing her seductive journey down her body. Stopping when she got to the sensitive area, dripping, wanting her. She ran her nose through the curly hair, making a mental note of how she smelled. When she heard Simone moan again. She gently opened her legs and started. It didn't take Simone long before she fell over the edge, Annabelle stood up to catch her love as she fell apart every flick her tongue.

* * *

The song in this chapter is Thank You by Keith Urban.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm posting this at I go through it. I hope it's not too lame for you all. Again I own nothing... Flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

Chapter 3: Live, Laugh, Love

Simone walked into the beach house, after a long day of shooting pictures of flowers and trees, the sun had taken a toll on her, she had known Annabelle wouldn't be there. Her and Collins were out celebrating Collins recent acceptance into medical school. She looked around and found a mess. Living with a teenager, although wiser than her years, wasn't easy. She loved Annabelle deeply, but she didn't want to have to clean up after her. She wasn't her mother. Simone shook her head, set her bag down on the coffee table and fell onto the couch. "This couch has many memories" she said to herself, smiling, remembering the first day Annabelle was there. The day that she had come home to her. Her mind drifted back to the beginning. That night at school was what first came to her mind. That was the night she will remember always. The night that got her into the most trouble she'd ever been in, but was all worth it, when she saw Annabelle's smile. It gave her a chance to change careers, which was the best of all. She was getting bored with teaching although she loved being with the girls and having an impact on them. Annabelle wasn't the first student she helped change their ways, just Annabelle was different. She started getting hot and bothered thinking about their love making. That was making love, unlike with Michael, with him it was just sex. With Annabelle she could tell it was way more than sex, the way her skin heated up when she touched her, the butterflies in her stomach with each kiss. She knew she wanted nothing more than to be with her. Living in that moment, a night that will be sketched into her memory forever. Simone was brought back to the present when she felt her phone vibrate. "hello" she said clearing her throat

"hi beautiful" the voice rang out

"huh?" took her a bit to figure out the voice of her love on the other end "oh hi babe"

"I was just calling to say I'll be home soon"

"ok"

"do you mind if Collins and Kristen come over?"

"no not at all" Simone said looking around the house remembering it was a mess "guess I'll pick up a bit"

"yeah sorry about that" Annabelle said in a tone that let Simone know she meant it "I'll make it up to you"

"you better" Simone said teasing "have you guys had dinner?"

"I'll bring something home"

"alright sounds good my love"

"I love when you say that" Simone could hear the smile on Annabelle's face "bye my love, I'll see you soon, I love you"

"mmm I love you too beautiful" Simone said smiling back at the phone. Annabelle had a way with words. Every word she said left Simone hanging on for more. The phone went silent, as Simone sat there not finding the ambition to move quite yet. It wouldn't take her long to clean up. Most of what was laying around was clothes. She got off the couch and started grabbing them. Heading into the bathroom to toss them into the hamper. She was on her second trip when she passed the table that was once a make shift shrine of Amanda, now filling up with memories of Annabelle. Simone looked down at her finger and smiled, knowing with this ring there was a promise of forever. After Simone had proposed, they went out and got each other matching rings She smiled remembering that day.

 _"_ _you pick out this one and when we get married I'll surprise you with the ring of your dreams" Annabelle said and they were looking in the jewelry store._

 _"_ _isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Simone asked confused._

 _"_ _well yeah, but we are already engaged, and I want to get you a ring" Annabelle said putting her arm around her love. "besides you need something on that finger that says your taken"_

 _"_ _why?" Simone asked confused_

 _Annabelle leaned in and said "you see that guy over there?" pointing in the direction of a few guys._

 _"_ _yeah what about them?"_

 _"_ _the blonde one has been checking you out"_

 _"_ _no way!" Simone couldn't believe it._

 _"_ _believe or not babe, you're fucking gorgeous, what do you think I thought the first moment I laid eyes on you? Actually, I thought you were hot."_

 _"_ _well he is pretty cute maybe I should go talk to him." Simone said in a teasing manner._

 _Annabelle just shot her a look of do it and see what happens._

 _"_ _I'm just joking, I'm not into that anyway. Besides" she paused to wrap her arms around her future wife and whispered in her ear "you are the love of my life, I can't imagine myself with anyone else" she said laying a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling away._

She was brought back to the present again when she heard a knock on the door.

"Father Harris." Simone said surprised

"hi Simone"

"hi, um, come on in." she said moving so he could step inside the house. "to what do I owe this honor"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, after our last talk, I started to worry about you my dear. And then after what happened, I was worried"

"yeah" Simone said taking a deep breath. "please sit down" she added pointing to the sofa. "can I get you anything?"

"no, I'm alright thank you" he said smiling.

"you look well"

"I am doing amazing" she said smiling

"and how's Annabelle?"

"she's" she paused to find the right words "she's everything I had hoped for and more." she said looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear. I knew there was something special between you two"

"even though it's not right"

"you can't help who you love, the heart works in mysterious ways" he paused taking her hand "what you're doing may not be right by the eyes of God, but if it's right for you then so be it"

"thank you" she said smiling

"oh looks like someone has some news they'd like to share" he said noticing the ring on her finger.

"we got engaged"

"that's good my dear, ah to be young and in love"

"I'm not that young"

"age no, but in here" he said taking his hand off hers and pointing to her heart "in here you're young. You've got such a big heart Simone, I'm glad you found someone to share it with" he paused again. "I know you and Amanda loved each other, but it just wasn't meant to be"

Simone cringed at the mention of her name.

"I know after she left us, you were lost, and felt hopeless. I prayed that you'd find someone who would open your heart again. Even if she is that much younger than you"

Simone just gave him a half smile.

"I know this hurts to talk about, my dear, but sometimes it helps."

Simone just nodded and gave Father Harris a halfhearted smile.

"well I should be off, it was good to see you, Simone. Tell Annabelle I said hi, and give her my love"

"I will, thank you"

"oh and one more thing" he said looking back at her on his way to the steps "when you start planning the wedding give me a call, I would be honored to officiate it"

"thank you, we'll keep that in mind" Simone said with a smile that Father Harris hadn't seen on her in many years.

"anytime my dear" he leaned in to give her a hug "good bye"

"good bye" Simone said and headed back inside the house "wow that was weird" she said shaking her head trying to make sense of what had just happened. Of all people she never expected Father Harris to show up at her house. And to offer to officiate their wedding, that Simone couldn't believe and she couldn't wait to tell Annabelle. She sat back down on the sofa and let her mind wander.

 _"_ _Annabelle"_

 _"_ _yes baby"_

 _"_ _I love it when you call me that" Simone said walking up behind her wrapping her arms around her._

 _"_ _I love calling you it" Annabelle said turning to kiss her. "mm, what did you need"_

 _"_ _do you want to take a walk with me?"_

 _"_ _sure, where too"_

 _"_ _just down the beach, I'm tired of being cooped up in this house"_

 _"_ _sure babe, let's go" she said grabbing her hand._

 _"_ _ok hold on a sec" Simone said heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and some glasses. Annabelle wasn't old enough to drink, but she didn't think she could get into any more trouble than what she had previously been in. She then headed into the bedroom to grab a bag, blanket, and Annabelle's guitar._

 _"_ _I thought we were going for a walk; I didn't realize we'd be sleeping on the beach"_

 _"_ _wishful thinking" Simone said with a wink "I'm ready now"_

 _"_ _ok" Annabelle said kicking off her sandals it was easier to walk on the beach without shoes. Annabelle then grabbed the bag, and guitar from Simone, as they headed out the door. Once on the beach she grabbed her hand as they walked slowly. "are we done yet" Annabelle asked starting to whine._

 _"_ _no beautiful, but we are almost there" Simone knew a place where the view was breathtaking._

 _"_ _I'm joking baby" Annabelle said squeezing her hand for reassurance_

 _"_ _the spot just up there" she said pointing ahead of them. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there Simone took the bag from Annabelle, place the blanket on the sand, motioned to Annabelle to sit down, and she followed suit, sitting close but not touching. She got out the bottle of wine and glasses, poured them each a glass. "here's to the rest of our lives together"_

 _"_ _the rest of our lives" Annabelle said raising her glass, she took a small drink and put the glass in the sand._

 _"_ _isn't the view breath taking?" Simone said looking out at the sunset._

 _"_ _it sure is" Annabelle said looking at her_

 _"_ _oh stop" Simone blushed she couldn't get used to Annabelle swooning all over her._

 _"_ _no, I'll never stop" Annabelle then reached up to touch Simone's face, place a gentle kiss on her lips "you're my angel" Simone just rolled her eyes and leaned into give her a kiss. "oh that reminds me since you brought my guitar with I have something to play for you"_

 _"_ _oh?"_

 _"_ _yeah, I'm sure you'll love it" she said strumming her guitar to make sure it was tuned right. As she started she knew Simone knew the song right away._

 _"_ _oh my god, you learned to play it?"_

 _"_ _of course"_

 _"_ _I guess that's our song now huh?"_

 _"_ _if you want it to be, I just need to learn the words so I can play it and sing to you"_

 _Simone couldn't take it anymore and pushed her wanting lips on Annabelle's, knocking her over as she climbed on top of her. "well I can cross that off my list" Annabelle said as she put her shirt back on._

 _"_ _what?"_

 _"_ _having sex on the beach"_

 _Simone just shot her a look._

 _"_ _with the love of my life" Annabelle added kissing her._

Simone was brought back to reality with the sound of the door opening. She saw that beautiful face, walk through the door, carrying dinner. Behind her was the 2 girls she had come to love. The three of them were laughing and giggling, like teenagers do. "ugh, I'm dating a teenager" Simone said to herself and smiled as Annabelle walked up to her.

"hi beautiful" placing a soft kiss on her lips

"hi" Simone smiled

"I missed you"

"mm, I always miss you" Simone smiled shyly

"ok get off each other, I'm starving" Collins said reaching in the bag pulling out items. And setting them on the table.

"I am too" the other girl said "hi Simone" Kristen said walking over to give her a hug. "how was your day?"

"oh you know" Simone said embracing the young women who had quickly become her best friend. The girls finished pulling the items out of the bags placing them on the table. Then sat down and ate. "congrats Collins I'm so proud of you"

"thank you Miss, guh Simone, am I ever going to get that right?" she giggled "I'm so excited, I just wish I could have gotten in right away."

"sometimes things happen in ways we don't understand" she said looking at Annabelle. "oh that reminds me" she said setting her napkin down "guess who stopped by for a visit?"

"who" all the girls asked

"Father Harris"

"Harris stopped by?" Annabelle asked in shock

"yes, we had a good talk, he wanted to see how I was doing, how we were doing" she said reaching out for Annabelle's hand

"that's awesome"

"you would have thought he'd be the one who would have completely shunned you" Kristen said

"that's not Father Harris" Simone said smiling "he's always been there for me, we had a good talk one night in the church, when my head was so full of…." She trailed off.

"earth to Simone" Annabelle said when she just stopped talking.

"oh sorry, I was remembering" she said shaking her head "anyway, before he turned to leave he looked at me and said when we are ready to plan the wedding to give him a call, he wants to be the one to marry us"

"shut the fuck up" Annabelle almost yelled. "Father Harris"

"yes" Simone said with a smile

"wow" both girls said in unison. They both had similar looks of being impressed.

"I'd say life is pretty sweet right now" Simone said taking her loves hand and kissing it.

"I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be" Annabelle smiled. "I love you"

"love you too"

"awe" Kristen said blushing "I want what you two have"

"you'll find it" Collins chimed in, smiling, secretly knowing she had it but wasn't ready to share just yet.

"I hope so" Kristen said sadly.

"you will." Simone smiled at her friend "I thought I'd never find it again"

"again?" Kristen asked confused. Simone never talked about Amanda, no one besides Annabelle knew.

"yeah" Simone said feeling the pull at her heart.

"it's such a nice night let's go sit on the deck" Annabelle said standing up to clear the plates. Quickly changing the subject, when she saw the hurt in Simone's eyes, she knew Simone still wasn't over Amanda, and she accepted the fact that she may never be. Who could after what happened. When the subject came up, she was always supporting.

"sounds good to me" Collins said grabbing her drink and taking a sip.

"so have you guys started planning the wedding?" Kristen asked on their way out the door.

"no" Annabelle replied looking at Simone.

"I think we should start" Simone smiled. Thinking it had been a few months since the proposal. "I'll be right out" she said heading to her desk to find her date book, and her laptop. "alright" she said setting the stuff down on the table. "let's plan" giving Annabelle a kiss and sitting down next to her.

"who are you going to have stand up for you?" Collins asked with hope in her voice

"well" Annabelle said "I was hoping you would be standing next to me"

"I would love to" Annabelle could see the excitement in her eyes.

Simone smiled at what was secretly going on between the two of them. They had a connection that made Simone's heart melt every time she saw them together.

"Simone how about you?" Collins asked. "hey I got it right" she added with a smile

"well" she said looking over at Kristen "this may sound a little sappy but you have become my best friend"

"hey I thought I was your best friend" Annabelle chimed in with a sarcastic tone pretending to be hurt

"psh" Simone said waving her off, not breaking eye contact with Kristen "would you be standing next to me?"

"I would be honored" Kristen smiled

"alright we have that figured out" Simone let go of Annabelle's hand, which she didn't even realize she had. It had become second nature to them both to always be touching.

"now we need a date" Annabelle said

"and where" Collins said sitting up straighter in her spot next to Kristen.

"what if we do it right here" Annabelle said pointing out to the beach in front of them.

"that sounds amazing" Simone said "we could have the reception here also"

"oh you guys should do it at sunset" Kristen said, getting excited "I've always wanted to get married on the beach at sunset" she added smiling. They sat for the next few hours planning and talking.

"holy shit, it's already passed midnight" Annabelle said as she headed out from using the bathroom.

"we should get going" Kristen said looking at Collins.

"yeah you two love birds probably want to get to bed"

"my mom is probably freaking out, I told her I'd be home by midnight"

"how's the little one?" Simone asked

"she's good" Kristen said smiling thinking about her daughter.

"bring her over next time you come"

"I will" Kristen stood up smiling "thanks guys this was great"

"anytime, our house is your house" Simone said motioning around.

Annabelle just sat there smiling watching the interaction between her future wife and her newly found best friend. When her own newly found best friend pulled her up and into a warm embrace. "woo" Annabelle said not expecting it.

"thank you for tonight, it was amazing" Collins whispered in her ear.

"no problem Col"

"and thank you for making me a part of your magical day."

"no need to thank me, you're my best friend" she said squeezing her and letting go.

"I'll see you guys later" Collins said grabbing her stuff and heading towards the steps that would take her to the beach.

"bye" Kristen said giving Annabelle a quick hug and following Collins down the stairs.

"drive safe you two" Simone yelled after them.

They both turned with a smile and waved.

"that was fun" Annabelle said sitting back in her spot.

"yeah it was" Simone said sliding in next to her. Annabelle adjusted herself so she could wrap her arms around her.

"I can't believe we planned our wedding"

"mm" Simone said leading into her. "May 21st" she said looking up at the blue eyed beauty that was holding her.

"May 21st" Annabelle replied with a smile, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Simone's lips. "I'm tired should we go to bed"

"mmhmm" Simone said getting up. She turned and reached for Annabelle's hand to help her up, and pulling her into her arms. "thank you for changing the subject when Amanda came up"

"I know you're still hurting over her" Annabelle paused to pull back to look her in the eyes. "I know you will probably never be completely over her" Simone gave her a half smile "and I don't expect you to be, but just know, I'm here and never letting you go"

"thank you" she said placing a kiss on her lips, which deepened to the passionate kiss they were accustomed to. "let's go to bed" Simone whispered softly in her ear. Knowing what it would lead to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Live like you're dying

* * *

"Simone!" Annabelle called through the house. She got no answer "Simone are you here?" still nothing. She went in search thinking maybe she was asleep. Nope still nothing. "I wonder where she is" she said to herself. Her purse was there and keys were on the hook. "hmm" she went out on the deck and looked up and down the beach. She saw something move on the rocks that were about a quarter of a mile down from the house, so she headed in that direction. As she got closer she saw it was Simone sitting on the big rock staring out over the deep blue sea. "hey baby" she said when she was close enough.

Simone jumped, not expecting anyone to be there. "oh hi"

"are you alright?" Annabelle said Simone could hear the concern in her voice.

She didn't answer just gave her a look that said "no I'm not alright"

"baby, what's going on?" she said climbing up on the rock to hold her love.

"it's been 7 years"

"oh baby, I'm sorry, you should have told me" Annabelle said wrapping the love of her life in her arms.

"I thought I'd be ok" Annabelle could tell she was fighting back the tears.

"let it out baby, I'm here for you" she said as Simone turned and pressed her head into her shoulder and let it out.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed

"hey, look at me" Annabelle said raising her chin with her thumb "you never have to be sorry for hurting. I promised you once I'm never letting go. And I meant it, I'm always going to be here for you no matter what"

"I love you Annabelle" Simone said through her sobs.

"I love you too Simone forever"

"I don't know if I'm ever going to be over this"

"I don't expect you to" Annabelle said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"god you're amazing" Simone said lifting her head to kiss her

"no I just understand"

"your fiancé can't get over the death of her ex-lover…"

"I don't expect you to ever be over her"

"see you're amazing"

"guh Simone stop, I'm not that amazing trust me"

"you think what you want, and I'll think what I want"

"fine, so we agree to disagree"

"fine" Simone said looking out over the water.

"7 years huh?"

"yeah" Simone said sadly

"I'm sorry"

"it's not your fault"

"no but I can see the pain in your eyes" Annabelle said reaching to touch her face "I will do whatever I can to ease it"

"you already do more than enough"

Annabelle glanced over at Simone's lap and saw she had the red beads she had given her and smiled. Simone noticed she saw them and picked them up and put them around her neck. Annabelle smiled "I'm glad you still have them"

"why would I not?"

"I don't know, you knew what they meant to me"

"they mean more to me than anything else I own"

"it's kind of like what this" she paused digging into her pocket "this means to you" she said holding up the gold cross on a chain.

"where did you get that?"

"that day we were here I saw you drop it into the ocean, after you walked away I went and got it"

"why"

"cuz I know what those beads mean to me, and I knew that this cross meant the same to you"

"yet another reason why you're amazing"

"stop" she said taking a deep breath "do you want me to put it on you?"

"I don't know"

"if you don't want to wear it, it's fine" she said returning it to her pocket

"well I guess it does have even more meaning now" Simone said reaching for her hand.

"ok" Annabelle smiled reaching over to put it around her lover's neck. "it may not be from me, but I'm ok with you wearing it"

"do you want these back?" Simone asked holding up the beads

"no, those are yours, you need those to remember how much we love each other"

"ok" Simone smiled

"besides you look sexy as hell with them on"

"stop" Simone said smiling that smile that made Annabelle know everything was alright now. "I love you" she leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too" Annabelle said returning the kiss. "oh I almost forgot, I was looking for you because my mom wants us to come to dinner tonight, if you're up for it"

"oh" Simone said not sure what to say. She hadn't seen Senator Tillman at all since that day. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to go face her or not.

"I can tell her you're not feeling good and go myself"

"no, I'll go" Simone said sighing "besides I promised her I'd help you two get closer"

"really?"

"part of the deal"

"hmm" Annabelle said "we should get back to the house and get ready, if we are going"

"ok"

Annabelle helped Simone up, and then down from the rock. "you sure like this spot don't you"

"it was where Amanda and I used to come"

"ah gotcha"

"is that ok?"

"anything that has to do with Amanda is more than ok with me" Annabelle said putting her arm around her as they walked the rest of the way back to the house.

"are either of you getting nervous about the wedding?" Senator Tillman ask as they were having dinner.

"I'm not, are you?" Annabelle said shoving a forkful of food in her mouth.

Simone thought about it for a second "no I'm not" she said smiling at Annabelle.

"you look good Simone" the Senator said smiling at her daughter's soon to be wife.

"thank you Senator Tillman"

"Simone, I told you a year ago to call me Laura, and now that you are marrying my daughter you better." She said smiling

"ok Laura" Simone said almost choking on the food that was in her mouth, this was kind of awkward she thought to herself, but at least Annabelle was there holding her hand under the table.

"May 21st?"

"yes mom"

"mm, that reminds me" Simone said putting her fork down, "remind me in the morning to call Father Harris"

"Father Harris?" Laura asked confused

"yes mom, Father Harris"

"wasn't he the pastor at the school?"

"yes" Simone said

"hmm"

"he came to visit Simone last month, and said he'd be honored to officiate the ceremony"

"wow" the Senator said taking bite of her steak. "so where's the wedding going to be held?"

"well Kristen, a friend of ours from school, gave us the idea to have it on the beach right in front of our house" Simone said, seemed weird to say it was their house, but in all sense it was.

"actually that was me who said that" Annabelle said smiling

"oh" Simone said with a shy smile.

"a friend from school huh?"

"yeah, I keep in contact with her and Collins, they were my roommates"

"just seems like of strange to me"

"what does?"

"the school you almost get kicked out of, and you got fired from, you know these people from and you still keep in contact with them"

"Laura, I started at that school when I was 13, Father Harris has always been there for me, he never once has judge me, for being who I am. He knew about Amanda and I and never thought twice about it."

"if you're sure" the Senator said putting her napkin on her plate.

The girls just smiled.

"so do you need any help with paying for it?" the Senator asked.

Simone and Annabelle both looked at each other in shock.

"well yes and no" Simone said. "I just started working again, but I still have a lot in savings from when my parents died, and with living at the school, I didn't spend much"

"oh I'm sorry dear I didn't know your parents were gone"

"it's ok"

"how long has it been?"

"about 10 years now"

Annabelle just sat back and watch the conversation flow between the love of her life and the person that gave her life.

"I'm sorry" Laura said taking a breath "well if you need anything at all let me know"

"we will, thank you Laura" Simone said smiling at her soon to be mother in law. They finished up their dinner, while making small talk. They informed Laura about the wedding plans, and what Simone had hoped to be Annabelle's plan for going to college. Even though she was still fighting her every step of the way.

"it's getting late, you two should head out"

"holy shit it's already 9?" Annabelle said in shock that the evening went by that smoothly.

"Anna"

"what?"

"don't talk like that"

"mom I'm not 5, I can talk anyway I want"

The Senator just shook her head, and walked them to the door. "well Simone it was good getting to know you" she said leaning in for a hug "thank you" she whispered

"you're welcome" Simone said returning the hug, not having to ask what she was thankful for. "you too Laura"

"Anna" she said moving toward her daughter

"what?" Annabelle said annoyed

"behave"

"I have been"

"I know, but I know how you are" she said going in for a hug "I love you honey"

"I love you too mom, we'll see you soon" Annabelle said opening the door and holding it for Simone. They all smiled at each other one last time, as the girls left.

"that wasn't so bad was it?" Simone said to Annabelle once they were in the car.

"no" Annabelle said shifting in her seat, so she could lean over to give Simone a kiss. "thank you for coming with me"

"anytime, I enjoyed getting to know your mom"

"good cuz I'm actually starting to enjoy her company"

"good" Simone smiled, turning her attention to the road.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm still not entirely liking this story, but I hope all of you are. I may have borrowed some lines from other stories I have read, I still don't own anything just having fun. Thanks everyone. If I'm not posting fast enough, I have another story, a crossover between Loving Annabelle and Bloomington, if you haven't read it already, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Thank you!

"you better get ready"

"why there's still plenty of time" Annabelle said looking at the clock it was only noon and nothing was starting until 2.

"isn't it going to take you awhile?" Annabelle was pretty sure Collins was more nervous than she was.

"I think it'll be ok" Annabelle smiled reassuring her friend. They were sitting on the deck enjoying the beautiful day.

"if you say so"

"I think someone is nervous" Annabelle laughed

"yeah so?" Collins said getting defensive "it's not every day that my best friend gets married"

"and it'll be this once"

"I still think you should get ready"

"fine Coll let's go get ready" she said getting up and heading in the house. They headed into the spare bedroom, knowing that Kristen and Simone were in their bedroom getting ready.

"I'll be right in I have to pee"

"ok" Annabelle said shaking her head. She reached in her pocket for her phone, opening it she went to Simone's name and click message.

"hi baby, I miss you, can't wait to see your beautiful face" she clicked send and stood outside the door as she heard Simone's phone go off, she smiled and headed into the other bedroom. Grabbing her dress, she quickly changed.

"ok I feel better" Collins said coming into the room. "oh you're already changed" she said stating the obvious.

"told you it wouldn't take long"

"make-up?"

"yeah that won't take long either" Annabelle said turning to the dresser, "shit"

"what?" Collins asked

"my make-up is in there" she said pointing to the closed door on the other side of the hall.

"I'll get it for you, does Simone know where it is?"

"she should"

"ok be right back" Collins said leaving the room, Annabelle heard her knock on the door then heard it open. She heard her phone go off. Picking her phone up off the table, she read the text Simone has sent.

"I miss you too, I can't wait to be your wife. I'll see you soon my love, I love you!"

"I love you too" she sent back and tossed her phone back on the table. As Collins headed back in.

"you're supposed to start keeping track of your own stuff"

"oh really now?"

"that's what I was told, don't shoot the messenger" Collins laughed

"don't worry I won't"

Annabelle stepped out onto the deck and took a look over the beach. "we really did a good job" she said looking at Collins, who just smiled in agreement. "well let's go get this thing over with" She said grabbing Collins hand and walking down the stairs, which led them to the spot where she would pledge herself to the love of her life, forever. She was stopped a few times by people giving they're congratulations. Thanking all of them and moved on her way. Before she knew it, the music was playing so her and Collins made their way to the front. Where Simone decided she wanted an archway for them to stand under. Annabelle and Collins stood there, both shaking nervously, as they saw Kristen appear on the deck, holding her flowers, wearing a smile. Father Harris nodded and she began her descent down the stairs. When she got to where Annabelle and Collins stood, Annabelle stepped forward to give her a hug. "just wait until you see her" Kristen whispered in her ear. Annabelle smiled as she released her friend. The music had changed and everyone stood up. Annabelle turned to focus on the deck, as she caught site of the beautiful blonde, making her way down the stairs. "mm" Annabelle said shifting. The sight of Simone made her body shiver. "she looks so beautiful" Collins whispered. "when doesn't she?" was Annabelle's reply as she stood up straighter. Simone had reached them by that time, Annabelle reached out to take her hand, kissing her cheek she whispers "damn, you look so beautiful" Simone smiled and they moved closer to Father Harris.

Clearing his throat, he started "we are all gathered here today to witness the union in marriage between Simone and Annabelle." He stopped fidgeting a little "I've been asked to keep it short, so we'll jump ahead to the vows, Simone" he said motioning to Simone, who turned toward Annabelle taking both her hands in hers.

"oh Annabelle" she started holding back tears already. "if you only knew how much you mean to me. You have awakened something deep in my soul, that I didn't even know existed. I love you, baby doll; you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. And my best friend, my rock, my soulmate." Simone paused to wipe a tear from Annabelle's eye. "from the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew there was something special about you. I love you now and I will love you to eternity"

"Annabelle it's your turn" Father Harris stated.

"my Simone" she started. "you are my soulmate, my best friend, the one person I know I can fully trust, you are my everything. Like this ring, my love for you has no beginning and no end. I belong to you, body, mind and soul. I love you, Simone, not just for who you are, but for who I am when I'm with you. I love you, not for what you've done with your life, but for what you're doing to mine. You make me happy, just by being yourself, such a simple thing, but only you can do it" they smiled at each other and turned back to Father Harris.

"may I have the rings please?" Kristen and Collins both stepped forward, handing them to the couple. "Simone, repeat after me. I Simone Marie Bradley take you Annabelle Nichole Tillman, to be my wife, from this day forward, in sickness and health, 'til death do us part"

"I, Simone Marie Bradley, take you Annabelle Nichole Tillman, to be my wife, from this day forward, in sickness and health, 'til death do us part" placing the ring on her finger, smiling.

"Annabelle, repeat after me. I, Annabelle Nichole Tillman, take you Simone Marie Bradley, to be my wife, from this day forward, in sickness and health, 'til death do us part"

"I, Annabelle Nichole Tillman, take you Simone Marie Bradley, to be my wife, from this day forward, in sickness and health, 'til death do us part" she said slipping the ring on her finger. "I love you" she mouthed. As Simone smiled.

"you may now seal this union with a kiss" Father Harris said

"gladly" Annabelle smirked taking Simone in her arms and placing a soft meaningful kiss on her lips. "I love you" she whispered. Simone smiled, and leaned into her.

"let me be the first to introduce Simone and Annabelle Bradley-Tillman" Father Harris said, as everyone clapped.

Simone and Annabelle made their way back toward the house. Holding hands and smiling. Collins and Kristen followed close behind.

"Simone, will you come in the house" Kristen asked

"sure" Simone said leaning over to kiss Annabelle "I'll be back love"

"ok" Annabelle smiled, knowing what Kristen was doing. As soon as Simone disappeared, she hurried to the stool and microphone that had been set up. As soon as Annabelle was ready Collins went in to get them.

 ** _"_** ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,"_** Simone's heart sank when she heard those words. The song that her love had wrote just for her. Annabelle saw the look on Simone's face and kept on singing.

 ** _"_** ** _You will find me waiting for you,_**

 ** _All your fortresses go down in the night,_**

 ** _To the dawn I'll see you through._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear you will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will go_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _The answers aren't so easy to find,_**

 ** _The questions will have to do,_**

 ** _Cause I've lost myself deep in your life,_**

 ** _My only fix is you._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear you will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will go_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _Saying what I am what we are_**

 ** _It's a start towards the truth_**

 ** _Taking my breath with each delicate step in my heart it's you…_**

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find waiting for you…."_** She hung on the last note. As Simone made her way to her. She set her guitar down leaning it against the stool, stood and took her, now wife, in her arms.

"I love you Annabelle" Simone said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Simone" she said kissing her, with tears in her own eyes, she wiped away Simone's "but let's dry our eyes and enjoy this party in our honor"

"mm ok" Simone managed to get out.

"and after that I'll show you just how much I love you"

"you better" Simone said in a hopeful tone. When they turned around the chairs were already taken away and tables were now set up, with a dance floor.

"Annabelle that was amazing" her mother came to say.

"thanks mom"

"she wrote that song for me" Simone said still hanging on Annabelle.

"you wrote that?" the Senator asked surprised.

"yes mom." Annabelle said turning to Simone, "at school, I played it at the dance so Simone would know how much I loved her"

"but, you two were…" her mother started to say but stopped "it was wonderful honey"

"thank you" she said letting go of Simone to embrace her mother.

"I love you" she whispered into her daughter's ear.

"I love you too mom" Annabelle said with a smile on her face.

"I have a special present for you two, but I'll wait until later" she pulled away "congrats, you two look great together"

"thanks mom" she said again

"and you" the blonde haired woman said turning toward Simone "welcome to the family" she said embracing her in a hug. "now I have two daughters" she added with a smile.

"thank you" Simone was surprised by the gesture.

"I would like to have you two over for dinner sometime in the next few weeks"

"sure" Simone said she glanced at Annabelle who seemed to be lost in her thoughts looking around.

"you two go and have fun. I'll catch up with you later, and give you your present"

"ok thank you Mrs.… Laura" Simone said with a smile turning away and grabbing her wife. "come walk with me" she whispered in her ear. Kissing her neck in just the right spot.

"mm ok, but won't people be upset that we are gone?"

"I don't care" Simone kissed the spot again.

"mm" was all Annabelle could get out before Simone pulled away and grabbing her hand. They walked down to the rocks that Simone always went to. Only walking around them this time, as to not be seen by their guest. Simone stopped taking Annabelle in her arms, looking into her eyes. "I didn't just fall in love with you once. I fall in love with you every time I look at you"

"god you have a way with words"

"I was an English teacher" Simone snickered

"who fell in love with her student"

"let's not go there" Simone said getting a sad look on her face. One Annabelle remembered seeing every time she looked at her back in school.

"I won't that's all behind us now"

"mm yes it is" Simone said taking her in her arms and placing an ever so soft kiss on Annabelle's lips, as Annabelle returned the gesture, the kiss deepened. "mm we should stop"

"why" Simone said moving down to her neck.

"cause if we don't, we're going to miss out on the rest of our wedding" Simone moved back up to her lips and deepened the kiss, getting caught up in the moment. "baby" Annabelle pulled away breathless, "we need to get back"

"fine" Simone sighed letting go of the young beauty who was now legally hers. "you just look, so damn" she stopped pressing her legs together knowing she had to wait

"so damn what" Annabelle asked, snickering a little, she knew what Simone was saying, she too was feeling it. Sighing, with the thought of not being able to have her for a few more hours, she grabbed Simone's hand and started walking.

"sexy" Simone whispered in her ear. "the only way you'd look any sexier is with those clothes laying on the floor of our bedroom"

"so naked?" Annabelle smirked.

"you ruin everything" Simone frowned playfully pushing her.

"come on baby, we'll save that for later"

"fine" Simone sighed wrapping her arms around her wife, as they made their way back down the beach.

"there you two are" Collins said spotting them walking up.

"we've been looking for you" Kristen chimed in.

"we had to take a walk" Annabelle said letting go of Simone who spotted one of her friends from work, who came to take pictures.

"for right now just take some random pictures of the guests. I want our wedding pictures to be at sunset" Simone said.

"sounds good" Katie smiled

"you missed a pretty good show" Simone said talking about Annabelle singing to her.

"no I didn't" Katie smiled "here" she added holding up her camera going through the pictures. She saw her and Annabelle giving their vows, and exchanging the rings, and kissing at the end. She flipped through a few more and found Annabelle sitting on the stool, guitar in hand. Then there was one of the two of them hugging, after she was done. "I've been here since before the wedding" Katie smiled

"oh thank you, so much" Simone said touching her arm, she wasn't sure if it'd be an acceptable thing to hug her. They weren't really that close.

"anytime" Katie smiled. "I'll let you go be with your wife, we'll get together tomorrow to go through these" she said holding up the camera.

"thank you again" this time Katie just smiled and walked away. Simone stood there looking out over the people. Who knew after everything that had happened there would still be this many people who cared about the two of them. Just then she saw a face, one that she never thought she'd see again. "what the hell is she doing here?" she said out loud and stormed in the direction.

"hello Simone"

"what the hell are you doing here?"

"why, I came to see you"

"why?" Simone's anger was starting to rise within "haven't you caused me enough misery?"

"Simone" Immaculata spat out "I am your aunt"

"family isn't blood; family is someone who will always be there for you when you need them. Not call the cops when you think someone has committed a crime"

"this is wrong Simone"

"what is?" Simone spat out

"this, you and her together"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think"

"Anna, honey who is Simone talking too?" the senator asked

"holy shit?" Annabelle hadn't noticed she was even there. "Collins, Kristen look who's here"

"what the fuck is she doing here" Collins exclaimed, Annabelle had to hold back a chuckle, as it was very rare to hear Collins swear

"she's got some nerve"

"oh that's mother Immaculata" Laura said realizing she's met the woman before. "what's going on?"

"she's Simone's aunt" Annabelle turned looking at her mother "I should go break this up" she added heading towards Simone.

"not without back up" Collins said following her friend

"I didn't know she was Simone's aunt"

"neither did I" Kristen said confused.

"small world" Laura said still looking confused.

"what's going on" Annabelle asked as she approached

"nothing my AUNT was just leaving."

"Simone"

"don't, you don't give a damn about my feelings, you never have"

"IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Immaculata said raising her voice.

They were starting to cause a scene. When senator Tillman stepped in. "what seems to be the problem here" she said waving off the guards.

"Nothing, mom, my aunt was just leaving" Simone said looking her aunt in the eye, she could see the anger turn to hurt.

"well I think that she leaves then. Or I will have one of my guards escort her out. And I don't think that would look very good as a headline. Mother Superior escorted out of gay niece's wedding." The Senator said looking Immaculata in the eyes.

"you're all going to hell"

"can't be any worse than that school" Annabelle mumbled. Simone tried to hide the chuckle, by putting her head on Annabelle's shoulder. Annabelle realized she was that close and slipped her arm around her. Annabelle could feel the tension release as she held the love of her life closer.

"can't you see these two are in love?" the Senator said motioning to the happy couple.

Immaculata gave both Simone and Annabelle a dirty look and stormed off down the beach.

"well that was fun" Annabelle said "are you alright baby?"

"never been better" Simone said escaping Annabelle's grip and walking down the beach.

"baby" Annabelle said running after her. But she didn't stop. "Simone"

"Annabelle just give me a minute, please" Simone said waving her off.

Annabelle stood there staring at her wife, she wanted to take the pain away. "ok" she said in a loving tone.

"who am I kidding" Simone said running into her arms.

"what do you mean"

"I can't resist you no matter what" she said kissing her.

"I know she pissed you off"

"yeah" Simone sighed "but you make everything disappear"

"are you ok?"

"I will be" Simone said finally smiling. And kissing her again. The kiss had more passion to it, which let Annabelle know everything was going to be ok. Without saying a word, they locked hands and returned to the party. Everyone had noticed what had gone on between Simone and her aunt, but no one dared to say anything. The wait staff was starting to bring out the food, and the band had almost finished setting up. Annabelle smiled to herself knowing she had a surprise for Simone. She had written another song for her. Which she would be singing after their first dance. Everyone had found their seats, Father Harris had blessed the meal, that everyone was enjoying, and having small talk, when the microphone came to life, and a voice rung out through the speakers.

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves" the voice said. "I just wanted to say congrats to Simone and Annabelle, and I wish you a lifetime of happiness" she said holding up her bottle of water.

"thank you" they both said smiling.

"alright time for the toasts" she said walking up to the table and handing Collins the mike.

"do I really have to" Collins whined

"yes" Annabelle said trying not to laugh

"fine" she said finally taking the mike. "hi, I'm Collins, Annabelle and I met at school our senior year, we became close pretty quickly, and now" she paused turning to her best friend "she has become my best friend" she said smiling. "I had been at the school since my freshman year, and had Miss Bradley, um sorry, Simone, as my teacher and dorm advisor. Through those years, I noticed the pain in her eyes. And in the way she carried herself. Until Annabelle showed up. It was only a matter of weeks before I saw a change in her. We had all heard whispers that miss, guh sorry Simone, was a lesbian but no one wanted to admit it. Once Annabelle admitted she was, I knew right there, that she was the reason for the change. I guess what I'm trying to get at is, you two are amazing together. I haven't seen a love any purer since my grandparents. I love you both, and wish you many years of happiness. To Simone and Annabelle" she ended holding up her glass. Then passing the mike to Kristen.

"ha" Kristen said taking it "I've been waiting for this all day" she smiled turning the mike on. "hi I'm Kristen, I'm not going to go into the story of how I met Simone or Annabelle but I am going to say I've known Simone for a few years now, and I agree with Collins about the pain. I'm sorry Hun, but it's true. I don't know what caused the pain you had locked up inside you, but I sure know what caused that smile that's plastered on your face" she paused to look at Simone. "you have become my best friend. I know that may sound weird some of you given the age gap, but she's helped me through a rocky time in my life. A time where I thought I wouldn't make it through, you may have only been my teacher at that time, but now you're more than that. You two are amazing together, and I'm honored that I got to be a part of your special day. I wish you lots of love and happiness for many years to come. I love you guys" she left off holding her glass in the air.

"thank you" Simone said reaching for her hand.

"I'll get you for yours later" Annabelle said to Collins, the two friends just smiled at each other.

"love you Anna" Collins said with a smile.

"love you too Coll"

"hey what about me?" Kristen said.

"you know we all love you" Annabelle smiled. "but I especially love you" she turned to Simone, kissing her.

"I love you too" Simone said returning the kiss.

"oh yay they're making out again" Kristen said the next thing she knew she was hit by Annabelle. "I was joking calm down"

"mmhmm" Annabelle said, her lips still on Simone's.

"alright if the happy couple is ready we are ready for the first dance"

"are you ready to dance with me beautiful?" Simone asked

"always" Annabelle said getting up and helping Simone up. They walked to the dance floor holding hands. "I hope you like the song" since Simone knew Annabelle was into music she left that all up to her. As the music rang through the speakers, Simone took Annabelle in her arms. Realizing, it wasn't the version of the song she had played Annabelle, but a live version, she looked up. "oh my god Annabelle you are amazing" she said seeing Keith Urban on stage singing the song, their song, "and I don't know how you found me, but all I know is I owe everything to you" Simone sang the words in Annabelle's ear, and kissed her, the deep passionate kiss, that said she loved her.

"hey everybody how you doing?"

"good" the crowd said

"that's awesome. I just want to say congratulations to Simone and Annabelle, and I'm honored that you had asked me here to celebrate with you. I'll be up here all night if there's a song you want to hear. But first Annabelle can you come up here"

"be right there" she said kissing Simone "I'll be right back"

"sure" Simone said with a shy smile.

Annabelle went up on stage and grabbed her guitar. "alright guys, I wrote this song for my Simone"

"she's singing it again?" Simone asked as she made her way to Kristen and Collins.

"um" Collins said looking at Kristen who just shook her head not to say anything.

The tune started out, but Simone didn't recognize it.

" ** _Baby when I look at you, you know it breaks my heart in two, how beautiful you are. I've seen you in a million dreams, now you're finally here with me, we will never be apart. I want to hold you forever. That's all I'll ever need._**

 ** _You are my love; you are my life, my heart n soul the truest friend I've ever known. You are my world, all of my dreams my fantasy my reality I love everything you are… yes I do…_**

 ** _Every time I close my eyes, it hits me so deep inside how real this feeling is. I'm intoxicated by your touch. It's a sweet, sweet rush; I'm in love with your kiss. You're the one that I trust the most. You changed me._**

 ** _You are my love you are my life my heart and soul the truest friend I've ever known. You are my world all of my dreams, my fantasy, my reality, I love everything you are._**

 ** _You are my love you are my life my heart and soul the truest friend I've ever known. You are my world all of my dreams, my fantasy, my reality, I love everything you are._**

 ** _I love everything you are…."_**

Annabelle looked up and saw Simone standing right in front of her with tears streaming down her face. When their eyes met, Simone smiled, a smile that let Annabelle know she was so proud of her and she loved her song. Annabelle handed her guitar to one of the band members and went to meet her. Simone quickly scooped her up into her arms, and placed her lips on Annabelle's. "I take it you liked it"

"I loved it, just like I love you" Annabelle knew she didn't need to say it back. The song said it a million times over. Wrapped up in each other's arms, they started dancing slowly to next song.

"Anna, you wrote that one too?" her mother exclaimed, once Simone let Annabelle out of her grip. But only because she had to use the bathroom.

"yes I did mom" she replied smiling.

"Simone is one lucky girl. You turned out better than I could ever imagine."

"thanks mom" Annabelle said smiling shyly

"no I mean it, in the last year, you've changed. You haven't been in the headlines of the newspapers at all, well until today, but this is for a good reason."

Annabelle didn't know what to say so she let her smile do the talking for her.

"hey what's going on?" Simone said walking up behind Annabelle sneaking her arms around her.

"I was just telling your wife, my daughter, how lucky you are"

"I am, aren't I?" Simone smiled kissing Annabelle on the cheek.

"I told you I loved her mom" Annabelle smiled. "a love that I can't even put into words"

"I think you did pretty well with that last song" she heard a voice behind her Annabelle turned her head to see Collins smiling. "hey Anna can I talk to you" she leaned into whisper it in her ear.

"sure" Annabelle said giving Simone a look that was asking if it was ok if she run off to talk to her best friend. Simone nodded and let her out of her grip. Leaving her mother and her wife with small talk, she kissed her cheek and walked away with Collins. "what's up?"

"I have…" she paused taking a breath "I have something I've been meaning to tell you"

"what would that be?" Annabelle asked intrigued

"I've been seeing someone" Collins admitted.

"oh?"

"yeah" Collins said looking at the ground.

"do I know him?"

"you do know her"

"her?" Annabelle was surprised.

"yeah" she said fidgeting with her necklace.

"so who is it? And why isn't she here?" Annabelle asked pushing her bestie for answers.

"um..." pausing to take another deep breath not sure how Annabelle or Simone were going to take the answer to the questions that can be answered with one word. "Cat" she managed to squeak out.

"what!" Annabelle exclaimed louder than she expected. A few heads turned.

"yeah Catherine" Collins said looking at the ground. "she's changed and feels guilty for what happened"

"how long?"

"about 6 months now"

"and why is this the first I'm hearing about this?"

"I was afraid of how you and Simone would feel about her considering…."

"understandable." Annabelle said scanning the crowd for her wife, when she spotted her she smiled. "are you happy?"

"I am" Collins said smiling thinking about Cat.

"well then that explains why she was such a bitch to you in school"

"it does" Collins said "Kristen already knows; she was trying to help me get the nerve to tell you. How do you think miss, guh Simone is going to feel about it?"

"I don't know; why don't we ask her"

"um" Collins said swallowing hard "I'm kind of nervous about it"

"if I know Simone, as long as you're happy and she's treating you right she'll be happy for you."

"ok" Collins agreed

"Simone" Annabelle hollered getting her attention quickly she waved her over to them. Kristen heard Annabelle and saw Collins standing there nervously. So she headed over too. "I want details when this is over" Annabelle whispered to Collins. Who just smiled at her.

"yes my love" Simone said

"my best friend Collins here has something she would like us both to know"

"oh" Simone smiled "are you secretly seeing someone?"

"how did you know?"

"Collins," Simone said, touching her arm "I've known you for years. I can tell when you're hiding something. So what's his name?"

"here's the kicker babe, it's a she?"

"now that I did not know" Simone said surprised "so who is she, and why isn't she here?"

"um" Collins eyes met Kristen's who gave her a go for it look, then she glanced at Annabelle who wore the same look. "Cat" she mumbled.

"Catherine Pegrum?"

"yeah" Collins said looking at the ground. Annabelle put her hand on her back to reassure her friend that it would be ok.

"wow!" Simone said "explains why she was such a bitch to you in school"

"that's what I said" Annabelle said smiling.

"I said the same thing when she told me" Kristen chimed in smiling.

"are you happy?" Simone asked looking Collins in the eye.

"yes Simone I am" Collins said meeting her eyes, thinking she does have amazing eyes, Annabelle is so lucky.

"then I'm happy for you" Simone said leaning in for a hug. "and you better get her here"

"I would, but she's worried that you guys are pissed at her for everything" Collins said fidgeting again.

"tell her to come, and we will worry about that later. Right now I want to see you happy, and be able to dance with your girl. I don't want you to have to hide anything. I know what that can do to a person inside" Simone said looking at Annabelle. "and I also know how it feels to finally be free from everything"

"ok" Collins said smiling "I'll be back" she added running towards the house.

"that was weird" Annabelle said looking at Simone.

"love is weird" Kristen said rolling her eyes

"you're not secretly seeing anyone are you?" Simone asked looking at Kristen.

"ha no" Kristen said laughing. "you'd be the first to know" Kristen said putting her arm around Simone.

"hey that's what I thought with Collins" Annabelle smiled. "but look at her" she said pointing "she's so happy"

"but Cat?" Simone said "I just…" shaking her head

"never saw that coming" Annabelle finished for her.

"but I never saw us either" Simone said putting her arm around her wife.

"let's go dance wife" Annabelle pulled her in the direction of the dance floor.

"hey, I've been looking for you" Simone's friend Katie said with a smile. "the sun is starting to set; did you want to start with the pictures"

"yes" Simone said looking at Annabelle smiling.

"I'll get Collins" Kristen said heading towards the house. As the couple headed to the water's edge.

* * *

The songs in this chapter are Thank You by Keith Urban and of course All Over Me from the movie. Thanks again


	6. Chapter 6

This is a short chapter. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

Chapter 6: leave out all the rest.

"I really like this one" Annabelle said holding up a picture of Simone hugging her mom.

"mm" Simone smiled. "your mom is great"

"yeah she is" Annabelle said looking up at her wife "I can't believe how much things have changed"

"me either, and the wedding present" Simone said picking up another picture "how about this one?" she showed it to Annabelle

"yeah that's pretty sweet" Annabelle said "oh, you're hot in this one"

"stop" Simone said tossing the picture on the table.

"what?" she said looking up "how many times do I have to tell you, you're smoking" Simone could still hear the teenager come out of her sometimes. Even though she was almost 20.

"I guess until we die, cause I'm not going to believe it" she smiled

"ok" Annabelle returned the smile. It was six months after the wedding. With it cold and raining outside they made a fire, and were going through wedding pictures. "baby look at this one"

"I love that one, I love how Kristen just grabbed that guy and said he was going to pretend to be her boyfriend for a couple pictures."

"I can't believe, they ended up dating" Annabelle smiled

"or that he was your cousin?"

"right" Annabelle laughed. "that's Justin though he's pretty amazing, always been there for me"

"but they are still together"

"Collins told her she's find love someday"

"oh Collins" Simone smiled holding up a picture of Collins and Cat. "now that's still something I have a hard time with, she was such a bitch and tormented her every day at school, who ever thought we'd end up planning their wedding next"

Annabelle giggled when she heard Simone swear, it wasn't too often so she found it funny.

"what?"

"you swore"

"I swear all the time"

"ok" Annabelle said in a sarcastic tone

"the fuck I don't" she said trying to humor her "yeah that doesn't sound right" she added laughing.

"maybe it's your catholic upbringing"

"whatever" Simone said, rolling her eyes, picking up another picture "I had no idea Katie took this one" it was a picture of Simone hugging Father Harris before he left.

"I still can't believe he was the one to marry us"

"I can but I can't. He's an amazing man, and has always been there for me" she said her mind drifting back to the talk they had in the church.

 _"_ _you've always been my favorite"_

 _"_ _you said that to all of us"_

 _"_ _not true, you've always stood out from the rest"_

"baby check this one out" Annabelle said bringing Simone back to the present, holding up a picture. It was the one that Katie took right after Annabelle sung All Over Me.

"oh I never showed you" Simone said remembering someone had taken a video of it. She got up to get her laptop.

"what?" Annabelle asked confused.

"hold on," she said returning with her computer, setting it on her lap and finding the file. As Annabelle's voice rang out.

"who shot that?"

"not sure. When Katie gave me the memory card it was on it"

"hmm" Annabelle said as a memory swept over her, of the first night they made love.

"what's with the goofy smile?" Simone asked

"huh?" Annabelle shook her head "oh I was just remembering the first time I sang that song"

"oh" Simone felt her cheeks starting to turn red, remembering that night. "your kiss was electrifying" she smiled remembering how it felt "I still feel that when I kiss you"

"weirdly so do I" Annabelle said looking at her wife. "Simone you are so beautiful, sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're really mine"

"forever my love" she said touching her hand. They could both feel the electricity in it.

"I love you" Annabelle whispered looking into those blue orbs she could never get enough of.

"I love you" Simone met her gaze feeling everything Annabelle was feeling. Leaning in Simone felt Annabelle's nose brush hers and the energy exploded around them. Putting the laptop on the coffee table as to not break it, Simone climbed on top of Annabelle. Their mouths meeting, tongues lashing out at each other, full of love. Annabelle pulled away first. "damn" she said trying to catch her breath.

"what" Simone was also breathing heavy trying to catch her breath.

"you still take my breath away"

"mm, ditto on that"

"how did I get so lucky?"

"lucky?"

"yeah"

"I think I'm the lucky one" Simone said laying her head on Annabelle's chest, she could feel her heartbeat starting to slow.

"how about we agree we are both lucky" Annabelle said kissing the top of Simone's head.

"mm ok my love" she snuggled in. Until she heard her phone go off. Annabelle reached across the table to get it for her.

"why is my mom calling you?"

"oh um, I don't know" she said sitting up and answering it "hello" Annabelle could only hear one side of the conversation. "yes" Simone smiled. "sure by 6?" Annabelle gave her a confused look "we'll see you then". "mmhmm good bye" she said hanging up.

"what was that about?"

"dinner at 6, you can come if you want" Simone said laying her head back on Annabelle's chest.

"what do you mean I can go if I want"

"just what I said" she said leaning up and placed a kiss on her lips that just a few moments ago where taking her breath away. Then getting up.

"what's going on?" Annabelle asked confused "why is my mom calling you for dinner and not me"

"maybe she tried calling you, you never have your phone on you"

"only when I'm home, when I'm out it's glued to me"

"whatever, I'm going to shower are you going to join me?"

"and miss a chance to see your sexy body naked?" Annabelle smiled "of course I'm joining you" she said getting off the couch and grabbing her wife.

A few days later Annabelle found herself alone, while Simone was working. She decided to pick up her guitar, sitting down on the couch, she realized she hadn't played in a while. She plucked the stings as the noise filled the house. She made a few adjustments, and started playing. The memories came flowing back, of the very first time she was in this house with Simone.

 _"_ _this is your house"_

 _"_ _mmhmm, my parents gave it to me after I graduated"_

 _"_ _that was nice of them"_

 _"_ _compensation for guilt" Simone said unlocking the door so they could step in. They ended up on the deck looking out at the ocean._

 _"_ _you should live here full time"_

 _"_ _the drive is too far from school"_

 _"_ _you could always make a career change" Simone smiled that sweet smile which quickly faded. She could feel something brewing inside her._

Annabelle shook her head, that was where the happy memories stopped at least that day. She tried hard not to think about the events that unfolded after that. She finished the song she was playing, not even realizing she was playing that song and started over, this time singing. As Simone walked in.

"if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm..."

"I will shelter you through the storm" Simone finished for her. Annabelle jumped at the sound of her voice and stopped playing. "why'd you stop?"

"why don't you sing more?"

"I don't like my voice" Simone said setting her bag down walking over to the couch kissing her wife.

"well I think you have an amazing voice" Annabelle said "come on sing with me" she said poking her.

"what do you want me to sing?"

"how about this" she started plucking at the strings. She saw a smile form on Simone's face.

 ** _The first time I looked in your eyes I knew, that I would do anything for you. The first time you touched my face. I felt, what I've never felt with anyone else. I wanna give back what you've given to me. I wanna witness all of your dreams, now that you've showed me who I really am. I wanna be more than just your man._**

 ** _I wanna be the wind that fills your sails, be the hand that lifts your vail. Be the moon that moves your tide, the sun coming up in your eyes. Be the wheel that never rusts. Be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreaming of and more so much more. I wanna be your everything._**

 ** _When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see. When it gets dark you can reach out to me. I cherish your words; I'll finish your thoughts. I'll be your compass baby when you get lost._**

 ** _I wanna be the wind that fills your sails, be the hand that lifts your vail. Be the moon that moves your tide, the sun coming up in your eyes. Be the wheel that never rusts. Be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreaming of and more so much more. I wanna be your everything._**

 ** _I'll be the wheel that never rusts, be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more… I wanna be your everything. I wanna be your everything…... I wanna be your everything._**

"that was nice" Annabelle said

"yeah it was pretty cool to sing together" Simone smiled "besides I love that song"

"we could start a duet?"

"let's not"

"why not" Annabelle asked "you have an amazing voice Simone"

"get ready for dinner" Simone said getting up. There was a reason Simone didn't like singing and Annabelle was bound and determined to find it out why.

A few days later, while alone in the house again, Annabelle decided to start cleaning. In the hall closet where they kept the vacuum cleaner she found Simone's chest. She pulled it out and opened it up. Inside she found pictures of Amanda, and other things that Simone had saved over the years. She picked up the photo album and started going through it. She found a picture of Amanda with a guitar, and Simone sitting next to her she appeared to be singing. "oh I get it now" Annabelle said putting the pieces together. Going through the chest more, she realized her and Amanda had a lot in common. Hearing a noise, she looked up, and saw Simone standing in the door way.

"what are you doing?" Annabelle froze, she thought for sure she was going to flip out seeing her going through this stuff.

"um" Annabelle said holding a picture of Amanda.

Simone took a deep breath and sat down next to her. "do you want me to tell you about her?"

"I would love that, but only if you want to"

"I think it's time" Simone said smiling. "we met when we were 13, on my first day at school. You know how 13 year old's are? We clicked instantly. Started spending every spare moment together. I suppose it helped we were placed in the same room. And back then" she paused as a smile came on her face. "back then there wasn't too many people who attended the school so we had the room to ourselves."

"so it was pretty easy to hide the fact that you two were together"

"right" Simone said "we were about 15 when it all started, we were sitting on her bed one night talking, as our legs touched, like they did a million different times before, but this time was different. There was a spark" Simone trailed off thinking about her memory a smile crept across her face. Annabelle sat there silently listening to her love, talk about her first love. "it was a time of my life I will always treasure" she said looking at Annabelle, who had a content look on her face, intrigued by what her lover was telling her. "you are a lot like Amanda, Annabelle, maybe that's why I fell for you"

"why don't you like to sing?"

"um" Simone said going through the pictures, holding up the one of her and Amanda, where Amanda was holding the guitar. "we used to sing and play together" Simone said taking a deep breath "when you asked me to sing with you, the memories came rushing back."

"I know this must be hard for you to talk about"

"it is, but yet it isn't" Simone said looking into her lover's eyes "you make everything easier, you make me want to put it all behind me. I will always love Amanda, but you, my love, you hold my heart" Simone said touching her face. "you have torn through that wall I built to keep from getting hurt again"

"I never want to hurt you"

"I know but I also know now that it's inevitable, everyone gets hurt"

"I love you Simone" Annabelle said reaching up to touch her face

"I love you too Annabelle" she said looking into those blue eyes she had fallen hard for. Leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "forever" she whispered.

"forever" Annabelle whispered back.

* * *

The song in this chapter is Keith Urban I wanna be your everything. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: someday, somewhere, somehow

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married" Annabelle said

"I know I can't either" Collins smiled

"you still haven't told me how you and Cat got together" Annabelle said looking at her best friend

"you really wanna know?" Collins asked

"I do"

"alright, well" Collins started "it was after the fight you and her got into. I was taking a walk one night alone, trying to get rid of the feeling of something being missing. I came upon that statue where you went to smoke all the time, I looked over and there was Cat. For some odd reason my heart skipped a beat seeing her." Annabelle smiled, knowing that feeling all too well. Simone still did that to her. "she looked like she had been crying, so I stopped to see if she was ok. She was her normal bitchy self, but I looked passed it. She finally opened up, and told me what was wrong. Something with her dad had set her off, I don't remember what. We sat there talking for a while. When our legs brushed I got this tingling feeling inside me. I didn't know what it was."

"so it started while we were still at school?"

"yeah after the dance"

"so after her ratting Simone and I out, you two were messing around?"

"no we didn't start dating or anything until after graduation"

"I don't understand why you waited to tell me"

"I didn't know how you'd take it"

"right" Annabelle said looking at Kristen.

"I was in shock when she told me" Kristen said.

"I needed to tell someone" she paused. "I saw the way Kristen is with you and Simone, so I thought I'd trust her"

"it's ok. I'm just happy you're happy, you've come a long way" Annabelle said putting her arm around her best friend.

"now I know how you feel"

"Simone completes me" she said smiling thinking of her wife.

"I feel like I've had this conversation before" Kristen giggled

"oh have you?" Annabelle asked. The three girls were hanging out at the beach house a week before Collins' wedding. They had set out to finish planning but they ended up talking about other stuff.

"I can't say" Kristen said laughing

"what does Simone say about me when I'm not around"

"I shouldn't say"

"oh come on tell me!" Annabelle pressed on.

"just tell her something so she shuts up" Collins said.

"she just says you're amazing"

"that's it?" Annabelle said disappointed "that's all you're going to share"

"yup" Kristen said sitting back smiling.

They heard a noise and all turned to the door, to see Simone standing there, almost in tears. "baby what's wrong?" Annabelle said jumping up from her seat to comfort her wife.

"I. I." she started to say but couldn't get it out Annabelle grabbed her and held her tight "whatever it is it'll be alright" she whispered in her ear.

"I don't know about that" Simone said through sobs.

"I think we better go" Kristen said to Collins, who was already packing up her stuff.

"I think so too" she replied. "I'll call you later Anna" Collins said as she walked passed the couple. Annabelle didn't hear her, but Collins knew she knew they were leaving. The girls both gave a small smile before heading out the door.

"Simone" Annabelle said when she started to calm down, and pulled back, Annabelle wiped her cheek that was tear stained. "what happened"

"I, got fired" she said trying not to cry again.

"why?"

"they found out about what happened"

"and their holding it against you?"

"I guess I shouldn't expect any less" she said moving to the couch and sitting down. Annabelle joined her and wrapped her in her arms.

"it'll be ok baby"

"how?" Simone said looking in Annabelle's eyes "in the last 2 years I've lost 2 jobs"

Annabelle took a deep breath "it'll be ok because we have each other"

"you really think that's enough?" Simone said "you don't have a job, and now neither do I" she said starting to get angry "how the hell are we supposed to live?"

"I'll get a job"

"doing what? All you've done since you graduated high school is sit here and play that damn guitar"

"that damn guitar is how I'm going to make us rich" Annabelle said trying not to raise her voice, but it was hard. They've fought before but not like this.

"how Annabelle, tell me how you are going to do that when all you do is sit in this damn house everyday"

Annabelle just got up from the couch, looked at her wife and said "I thought you liked it that I was always here waiting for you" and stormed out of the house.

Simone just sat there, knowing she didn't mean what she said, she was upset about losing her job, over something that happened 2 years ago. "how can something so right, turn everything into a mess?" she said out loud. She sat on the couch contemplating her next move. Should she go find Annabelle or let her come back on her own. She decided to call her. With no luck Annabelle's phone was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She found a pack of Annabelle's cigarettes, and a lighter, and stepped out to the deck and stood by the railing. Lighting the cigarette, she blew the smoke in the air, looking down at the beach she saw Annabelle sitting on the sand looking out onto the water. Without hesitation, she walked down the steps to her wife. "I'm sorry" she said when she was close enough for her to hear.

Annabelle sat there ignoring her.

"Annabelle" Simone said in a gentle tone.

Annabelle finally looked up at her, it tore Simone apart seeing the hurt on her face. Handing her the cigarette, that was half gone. Knowing it would calm her down.

"I'm sorry baby" she said sitting down next to her.

"I know you are"

"do you forgive me?"

"how can I not?" Annabelle said looking at her "but I'm still upset, your words hurt"

"I'm sorry I was upset about my job"

"Simone" Annabelle said looking her square in the eyes "it's just a job, you can find another"

"Annabelle it's not that easy, once people find out" she paused.

"find out about what happened back at school"

"I'm not saying I regret any of it but" Simone said with a sigh

"but you wish it would have been different"

"yes" Simone said "don't get me wrong, when I think back on our story I smile, that night was amazing, and I wouldn't change that for the world, but that ride" she paused again. They never really talked about what happened while they were apart for that month "that ride scared the shit out of me. I thought I'd never see you again, and I was going to jail" Simone paused trying to keep the tears at bay "and then your mother, when I saw her I thought I was royally fucked. But in the end it got me you" she said looking down at her ring. "my angel I love you so much" she said softly.

"I love you too" Annabelle said looking up at her.

"are we ok?"

"Simone," Annabelle started "we will always be ok, we are going to fight, all couples fight. And with our age difference it's bound to happen. "

"you know the age difference isn't really that much, 11 years, my grandparents were almost 20"

"really? Wow!" Annabelle said

Simone just nodded. "look, yes we are going to fight, but just promise me one thing"

"what's that my love?"

"no matter what you won't leave"

"what do you mean by leave"

"leave as in leave me, pack a bag and walk out"

"I would never do that" Annabelle said reaching out for her wife. Simone slid closer, as Annabelle slid her arm around her. "I promised you once I was never letting you go, and I intend to keep that promise"

"that feels like so long ago"

"but yet it feels like yesterday"

"yes it does" Simone agreed, putting her head on Annabelle's shoulder. "tell me about that day"

"the day I thought I had lost everything?" Simone asked

"yes"

Simone sighed "I thought my life was over. I thought I'd lost everything. I thought I'd lost you, until you put those beads in my hand."

"It was an impulse, I had them in my hand and just went for it. I knew you'd know what that meant"

"I did; it was the one thing that held me together" Simone said shifting a little, "especially when your mom walked in."

"was she a bitch to you?"

"no, actually, it was the complete opposite"

"wow"

"she was sympathetic, she told me that you had told her about me. And she could tell by the way you said my name that you were really in love."

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you"

Simone smiled kissing her cheek "the same for me" Annabelle was getting uncomfortable the way they were sitting so she laid down on the sand. Simone followed suit, laying her head on Annabelle's chest. "so I told her that I loved you. Her reply to that surprised me"

"what did she say?"

"she said that she was hoping I'd say that" Simone said lifting her head so she could look at her love. "and then preceded to tell me what was going to happen"

"we've been through a lot to be together"

"and again, I wouldn't change it for the world" Simone said kissing her. "I'm sorry I said the things I did earlier"

"it's ok baby" Annabelle said kissing her back.

"it sure is a nice night" Simone said laying her head back down.

"yes it is" Annabelle said wrapping Simone in her arms.

"suppose I should apologize to Collins and Kristen huh?"

"I think it'll be ok"

"I'm still going to send them both a text, Collins has enough to worry about"

"speaking of which, the photographer backed out, do you think you'd be able to take the pictures?"

"I would love to" Simone said sitting up, getting excited.

"good" Annabelle smiled "I'll let Collins know"

"I'll do it" Simone said searching her pockets for her phone, realizing she left it in the house. "damn my phones in the house"

"I think I'm ready to go in anyway" Annabelle said standing and brushing the sand off. "I'm getting hungry"

"you haven't had dinner?"

"no, I was waiting for you"

"oh" Simone said feeling silly, she too was hungry "what would you like to do?"

"I don't know"

"you never know" Simone said playfully pushing Annabelle

"oh yeah" Annabelle said pushing her back, Simone almost lost her balance, but Annabelle caught her.

"you caught me" Simone said looking into Annabelle's eyes

"of course, I'll always catch you"

Simone smiled. They had decided on going out for dinner.

That night Simone woke up, in the dark she rolled over. The glow from the alarm clock lit up Annabelle's face. She just laid there and stared, at the beautiful woman asleep next to her. It was just over 2 years ago, when Simone found herself in love with her student, who was not quite 18. Now almost 20, she never wanted anything else. Annabelle had completed her in a way she herself didn't understand. She reached over to brush a fallen strand of hair off Annabelle's face when she saw those beautiful pools of blue open.

"hi" Simone smiled

"what are you doing" Annabelle laughed

"just watching you sleep"

"yeah that's not creepy"

"actually I do it a lot" Simone admitted.

"still not creepy" Annabelle said smiling as she leaned over to kiss her.

"I just can't get enough of you" Simone said laying back down, Annabelle put her head on Simone's chest.

"I know that feeling." She said snuggling in closer.

"I love you, Annabelle" Simone said

"I love you, Simone" Annabelle said moving just enough to kiss her lips. With a smile, Annabelle in her arms, Simone fell back to sleep.

The week went by quickly, before they knew it, it was Collins wedding day. She was a wreck the whole week, Annabelle spent most of it calming her down. The wedding was perfect, they had it on the beach. Annabelle joked saying that she had to copy her, but it was an amazing idea and it was what Cat wanted. Annabelle still wasn't sure about Cat, she had long since apologized for everything that happened. And admitted she was jealous, but only because she could see how much Simone and Annabelle loved each other. And saying that she now knew what true love felt like. Everything worked out in the end so no one seemed to care. Simone and Annabelle were happy, Collins was happy, and that's all that mattered.

"I love this one" Collins said laughing holding up a picture.

"look at my face" Annabelle said not happy Simone took that shot of her.

"I like it" Simone chimed in. They were sitting on the deck going through the pictures of Collins wedding.

"I do to" Cat said. It was still weird to Annabelle that Cat and Collins were together, let alone married now.

"guh" Annabelle said, "I really like this one." She held up a picture someone had gotten of Simone and Annabelle dancing.

"who took that anyway" Simone asked confused.

"I did" Cat said. "I saw the camera on the table and saw you two dancing" she paused. "just got lucky that you both turned at the right time." Cat added smiling, pretty proud of herself.

"well I'm keeping it" Annabelle said "I have the perfect spot for it" she smiled getting up and heading into the house, coming back out a moment later.

"where did you put it?"

"you'll find out when you go in" Annabelle said placing a soft kiss on her wife and sitting down next to her.

"hey isn't Kristen supposed to be here" Collins asked

"I thought she was coming" Simone said making a confused face.

"hmm" Collins said. "maybe she got held up"

"maybe" Simone said looking for her phone

"what's up?"

"it must be in the house" Simone said.

"your phone?"

"yeah" Simone said looking confused. "I'll be right back"

"alright" Annabelle said once she was out of ear shot "I wish Kristen was here for this but I'll fill her in later" she paused looking to make sure Simone wasn't coming. "I need your help, I want to plan something for Simone's birthday, but it's hard when we are always together."

"when's her birthday?" Cat asked.

"June 22nd"

"that's some ways away still"

"exactly why we are planning now"

"ok"

"Annabelle" Simone said standing in the door way. Annabelle looked up at the blonde beauty "you have a phone call" she said holding up Annabelle's phone

"oh, I'll be right back" she said getting up. "thanks babe" she said kissing her cheek. "hello"

"is this Annabelle Tillman?"

"Bradley-Tillman" Annabelle corrected him "yes it is"

"Ms. Bradley-Tillman, this is Jack Johnson, I'm a scout for the label Red Ballroom Records. Have you heard of it?"

"yes" Annabelle said looking out the door, her eyes caught Simone's, she smiled a huge giddy smile.

"good, I was at the Collins, Pegrum wedding over the weekend and heard you play. I'm calling to see if you had a demo or could come down and play for my boss"

"no demo, I play for fun."

"oh, so you're not interested"

"no, I'm definitely interested, when where you thinking?" Annabelle asked her eyes never leaving Simone's through the window.

"how's tomorrow at 11 sound?"

"sounds amazing"

"great I'll email you the directions, what's your email"

Annabelle rattled off her email, her eyes still locked on Simone's. She turned around hanging up, putting her phone in her pocket, took a sigh of relief, and smiled. Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked back out to the deck.

"who was on the phone" Simone asked.

"did we find out where Kristen is?" Annabelle asked.

"yeah, her and Justin are on the way, they should be here any minute" as Simone finished the statement they heard voices coming up the stairs. Kristen's boyfriend Justin was Annabelle's cousin, the same one who she had made "pretend" to be her boyfriend in some wedding pictures, at Simone and Annabelle's wedding.

"good you're here" Annabelle said "sit" she said pointing to the two vacant seats.

"who was on the phone" Simone said pushing for answers.

"Jack Johnson, from Red Ballroom Records"

"hey I know that guy, he was my dad's manager" Cat said

"apparently he heard me play at your wedding" Annabelle said looking at Simone "we have to be there at 11 tomorrow morning"

"what?" Simone exclaimed "really Annabelle?"

"yes, he's emailing the directions"

"oh my god, it's your big break" Simone said standing wrapping her wife in her arms.

"I hope so" Annabelle said smiling.

"that's so awesome" Collins said

"I told you, you were amazing" Kristen said. "I'm glad we got here in time to hear the news"

"that's great cuz, I always knew you had it in you" Justin said

"I haven't gotten anything yet, but it's a start" Annabelle said letting go of Simone to grab her hand and sit down.

"wow" Collins said grabbing Cat's hand.

Annabelle just sat there smiling. As Simone leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"what song are you going to play" Collins asked, Annabelle was pretty sure she was more excited than she was.

"I was thinking All Over Me, if that's ok with you baby" she said looking at Simone.

"you wrote the song so it's yours"

"for you, so it's yours"

"sing it" she said moving closer to her wife "I'm so proud of you" Simone said smiling.

The group sat there talking and going through the rest of the pictures, until well after dark. When everyone left Simone and Annabelle went for a walk on the beach, happy to be on their own again. Half way up the beach Annabelle stopped, taking Simone in her arms, they stood there looking out over the water, the moon was full, and the reflection was nothing more than amazing.

"I should have brought my camera" Simone said enjoying the view.

"I'm kind of glad you didn't" Annabelle said kissing her neck.

"mm" Simone said leaning into it. "I love you"

"I love you too"

They stayed there for a few minutes then headed back to the house. Neither one of them said a word. They didn't need to; they were comfortable with the silence. Climbing into bed Annabelle reached for Simone, like she did every night. Simone stopped and looked at her. "I'm so proud of you"

"thanks baby, but I haven't signed anything yet"

"but you will" she said pressing wanting lips on Annabelle's. Annabelle couldn't get anything out but a moan. "don't say anything, I need you" Simone said lips still touching as she pushed Annabelle back on the bed. She started kissing her neck, that drove Annabelle crazy, she moved down her body placing feather light kisses all the way down. "oh Simone, get on with it" Annabelle moaned. She needed to be released, Simone's trail of kisses burning into her skin. Sliding her hands down she pushed open her leg, her hand found the wetness, letting Simone know how much she wanted her. She leaned up and kissed Annabelle then moved to the edge of the bed. With her tongue, she explored Annabelle's most sensitive area. With a flick of her tongue she felt Annabelle tighten up. It wouldn't take much, a couple more flicks, she gave one more flick of her tongue then moved down, wanting to taste Annabelle as she came. She shoved her tongue in and felt Annabelle tighten around her, all the while screaming her name. Once it was done she moved up and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips and wrapped her in a cocoon. They both fell quickly asleep.

"come on we have to go" Simone called out.

"I'm almost ready" Annabelle called out from the bathroom.

"you're going to be late"

"I'm coming" Annabelle said rushing into the living room, grabbing her guitar "ok let's go" she headed out the door. Leaving Simone there to lock up. Shaking her head as she shut the door and clicked the lock.

"hi I'm Annabelle Bradley-Tillman, I'm here to see Jack Johnson"

"right just one second mam" the receptionist said pushing some buttons on the phone. "Annabelle is here". "ok" she said with a smile "he'll be right out Ms. Bradley-Tillman, you and your friend may have a seat"

"she's my wife" Annabelle said correcting her with a smile.

The blonde receptionist just smiled, embarrassed.

Annabelle smiled back letting her know it was ok.

"Annabelle" Jack said reaching out his hand. "and you must be Simone" he said reaching out for her hand. Simone just smiled at him. "this is my assistant..."

"Sammi?" Annabelle exclaimed

"oh my god it is you?"

"how the hell have you been" she said going in for a hug. Simone felt the jealousy rise, as she witnessed the interaction between the two women. "this is my wife Simone"

"oh I read you got married, congrats" she said moving in front of Simone "hi I'm Samantha Gilmore" she said reaching out her hand. "Annabelle and I went to school together"

"more like we didn't go" Annabelle said laughing.

"yeah something like that"

"nice to meet you" Simone said shyly.

"alright so apparently you two know each other" Jack said "shall we head back"

Annabelle nodded grabbing Simone's hand as they walked. "we need to talk" Simone whispered in Annabelle's ear. Annabelle gave her a confused look and nodded. Squeezing her hand letting her know she loved her.

"in here please" Jack said motioning to a door, inside the room was a microphone and a stool "you'll be playing for my boss, who will be in, in just a minute. You can get set up" he said pointing to the chair.

"here goes nothing" she said giving Simone a soft kiss and headed to the stool.

"ok Annabelle we're ready" Jack's voice came through the speakers

Annabelle took a deep breath, and strummed the first cords. As her voice rang out.

 ** _"_** ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find me waiting for you,_**

 ** _All your fortresses go down in the night,_**

 ** _To the dawn I'll see you through._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear you will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will go_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm._**

 ** _The answers aren't so easy to find,_**

 ** _The questions will have to do,_**

 ** _Cause I've lost myself deep in your life,_**

 ** _My only fix is you._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear it will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will close_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _Saying what I am what we are_**

 ** _It's a start towards the truth_**

 ** _Taking my breath with each delicate step in my heart it's you…_**

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find waiting for you…."_**

She sat there silent after she sang the lasts note. Looking to see Simone, who had tears in her eyes. She gave her a shy smile, letting her know she was proud of her. She could see the people in the room say something to each other. "that was great Annabelle" she heard Jack say. "but can you play the one you played at the wedding"

"sure" she said looking at Simone, knowing what that song did to her she saw Simone shift, and smile. She started strumming the first cords. "I wrote this for my wife" she added as she begun:

" ** _Baby when I look at you, you know it breaks my heart in two, how beautiful you are. I've seen you in a million dreams, now you're finally here with me, we will never be apart. I want to hold you forever. That's all I'll ever need._**

 ** _You are my love; you are my life, my heart n soul the truest friend I've ever known. You are my world, all of my dreams my fantasy my reality I love everything you are… yes I do…_**

 ** _Every time I close my eyes, it hits me so deep inside how real this feeling is. I'm intoxicated by your touch. It's a sweet, sweet rush; I'm in love with your kiss. You're the one that I trust the most. You changed me._**

 ** _You are my love you are my life my heart and soul the truest friend I've ever known. You are my world all of my dreams, my fantasy, my reality, I love everything you are._**

 ** _You are my love you are my life my heart and soul the truest friend I've ever known. You are my world all of my dreams, my fantasy, my reality, I love everything you are._**

 ** _I love everything you are…."_**

When she opened her eyes she saw Simone, tears streaming down her face. God she loved that woman. She gave Annabelle a smile.

"that was great Annabelle" Jack said "you can come out now"

Annabelle nodded, getting off the stool she almost fell, tripping over her guitar. Simone had to hide the laugh.

"this is Diane Long; she is the president of the label"

"hi" Annabelle said reaching for her hand, "this is my WIFE Simone" she made sure to put emphasis on wife.

"nice to meet you" Diane said shaking Simone's hand. "Annabelle do you have any other songs? We'd like to record a record"

"today?" Simone asked in shock

"yes" Diane said smiling.

"I do" Annabelle said looking at Simone.

"great" Diane said "please follow me"

"can I have a minute with my wife?" Annabelle said looking at Simone

"sure" Diane said leaving the room.

"wow"

"I know"

"you got a little territorial there" Simone said

"like you did with Sammi?"

"ok" Simone said shyly.

"I love you, this could be the start of something huge, for both of us"

"yes, I love you too"

"I want you to be my manager"

"me?"

"yes"

"why me?"

"because there's not a soul in this world I trust more then you"

Simone didn't know what to say, she leaned over and hugged her wife. "ok" she whispered.

"I'm so excited, what song should I play first?"

"which ever one you want honey" Simone said in a tone that let Annabelle know something was wrong.

"alright what's up?"

"nothing" Simone said sighing

"baby," Annabelle said taking her in her arms "I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I'm just scared"

"why are you scared?"

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, and it all come crashing down. Kind of like I did with my pictures"

"oh" Annabelle said placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm prepared for whatever happens, that's why I want you by my side at all times."

"alright" Simone said finally smiling. "I love you"

"I love you too" Annabelle said placing another kiss on Simone's lips "so you'll be my manager?"

"of course my love"

"good" Annabelle said just as Sammi walked in.

"is everything good here?" Sammi asked with a smile

"yup all good" Annabelle said smiling.

"alright follow me" Sammi said turning on her heal and heading out the door. Annabelle intertwined her fingers in Simone's and headed after her.

"I can't believe I have my own cd" Annabelle said standing in the living room of the beach house, holding the package she just got in the mail. "can we play it"

"I wouldn't want anything more" Simone said sitting on the couch, smiling at her wife. Annabelle quickly unwrapped the disk and ran to the cd player. Putting it in she pressed play, after turning the volume up, she turned around and held her hand out.

"will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to" Simone said taking her hand, the two started moving slowly as Annabelle's voice rang out through the speakers. The cd started out with All Over Me, she recorded 15 songs that day. One song Simone hadn't even heard yet. "hey when did you put this one on there?"

"when you went to the bathroom." Annabelle said looking at her wife. "I wanted to surprise you, this is my newest"

"start it over please"

 ** _"_** ** _when I first saw you, I already knew,_**

 ** _There was something, inside of you._**

 ** _Something I thought that I would never find,_**

 ** _Angel of mine._**

 ** _I look at you, looking at me,_**

 ** _Now I know why they say the best things are free,_**

 ** _Gonna love you oh, you are so fine,_**

 ** _Angel of mine._**

 ** _How you changed my world, you'll never know,_**

 ** _I'm different now, you helped me grow._**

 ** _You came into my life, sent from above_**

 ** _When I lost all hope, you showed me love_**

 ** _I'm checkin' for you oh you're right on time_**

 ** _Angel of mine._**

 ** _Nothing means more to me than what we share,_**

 ** _No one in the whole world can ever compare_**

 ** _Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_**

 ** _Angel of mine_**

 ** _What you mean to me you'll never know,_**

 ** _Deep inside I need to show…._**

 ** _You came into my life, sent from above_**

 ** _When I lost all hope, you showed me love_**

 ** _I'm checkin' for you oh you're right on time_**

 ** _Angel of mine._**

 ** _I never knew I could feel each moment_**

 ** _As if they were new, every breath that I take, the love that we make._**

 ** _I only share it with you…_**

 ** _When I first saw you, I already knew,_**

 ** _There was something, inside of you._**

 ** _Something I thought that I would never find,_**

 ** _Angel of mine._**

 ** _You came into my life, sent from above_**

 ** _When I lost all hope, you showed me love_**

 ** _I'm checkin' for you oh you're right on time_**

 ** _Angel of mine._**

 ** _How you changed my world you'll never know,_**

 ** _I'm different now, you helped me grow._**

 ** _I look at you looking at me_**

 ** _Now I know why they say the best things are free._**

 ** _Checkin' for you oh you're right on time._**

 ** _Angel of mine…."_**

"Annabelle, that was amazing" Simone said with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm glad you liked it" Annabelle said trying to wipe the tears away.

"how did I not hear you record that"

"I don't know. But it's for you"

"all your songs are for me"

"what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic." She said kissing her head. "that and I can never put into words what I want to say, but putting it into a song I have no problem with" she added smiling.

"I know" Simone said smiling into her chest. "I used to be like that, but when I look at you, I'm awe struck"

"you're so corny" Annabelle giggled.

"you really know how to ruin a moment don't you" Simone pulled away from her chest to look her in the eye. Annabelle could tell she was joking.

"of course" Annabelle said falling apart looking into those amazingly blue eyes. She leaned into kiss her, as the next song played. They never heard it, they were too busy being lost in each other.

* * *

Songs in this chapter All over me, yet again, You are by Jimmy Wayne, and Angel of Mine by Monica although I changed some words to make it fit.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not sure I'm liking the way I wrote this. I had to break down the chapters because I had a couple that were very long and didn't run together well. Hope you're enjoying, please let me know what you all think. Again I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 8: Runaway train

"Annabelle" Simone called out through the house. There was no answer, so she went in search of her wife. "Annabelle" she said walking out on the deck, seeing the love of her life, asleep on the chair, curled up with Simone's blanket, guitar sitting next to her. Simone couldn't help but smile. She had no idea how that angel sleeping there could hold so much power over her. She stood there, in the door way watching Annabelle sleep, when she saw Annabelle move and stretch. And those beautiful blue eyes popped open.

"hi"

"hi beautiful"

"were you watching me sleep again"

"always" Simone said moving closer to her. Annabelle sat up and moved over so she could sit down.

"creepy" she said wrapping her arms around her wife.

"mm" Simone said leaning into her. "I was looking for you" Simone said after a while of them cuddling.

"why" a sleepy voice said.

"Sammi called, they want us to come down they have something they need to go over with us"

"when"

"soon"

"hmm" Annabelle said reaching for her phone, seeing it was already almost 5. "it can wait until tomorrow" she said tossing her phone on the table and grabbing her wife. "right now I want to be with you"

"what do you want to do for dinner?"

"whatever you want, as long as it doesn't taste like cardboard" Annabelle said smiling. Simone wasn't the best cook, but she did her best.

"how about we go out?"

"if that's what you want" Annabelle said shifting.

Simone thought for a moment "yes it is what I want" she said kissing her wife. "get up and get dressed" she said standing up holding out her hand to help Annabelle get up. "I have a reservation to make"

"where are we going that requires a reservation?" Annabelle asked confused, she was hoping for Hardee's.

"you'll see"

"can't we just go to Hardee's?" she whined. "now I want a ham'n'chz"

"that's really what you want?"

"yes" Annabelle said looking at Simone with a puppy dog face, that she knew Simone always gave in.

"ok" Simone said kissing her "you still have to change"

"or I could just go naked"

"we wouldn't get very far"

"that's the point" Annabelle said smiling and grabbing her wife, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm hungry" Simone said pulling away

Feeling the growl in her stomach Annabelle realized she was too. "ok I'll go get some decent clothes on". While changing she heard her phone go off. Checking it she had a message from Kristen.

"hey I was just wondering if you still wanted to have that party for Simone"

"shit," she said out loud thankful Simone didn't hear her. She typed a reply "yes I do, I'm sorry been really busy with recording" she hit send.

"it's ok, when can we get together?"

"maybe tomorrow if I can sneak away" Annabelle replied

"ok let me know J"

"will do bye"

"bye"

Putting the phone in the pocket of her jeans, she headed out to the living room.

"who was the text from?"

"Kristen"

"what did she want?"

"to have lunch tomorrow"

"oh" Simone said trying not to sound jealous but it was inevitable. Annabelle saw right through it.

"she wants help with something."

"ok" Simone said, Annabelle could still hear the sadness in her tone.

"I'll tell you what, why don't I have her come here for dinner instead, if you promise to leave us alone for a while"

"why do I have to leave you alone?"

"just because" Annabelle said wrapping her wife in her arms. It was hard keeping something from her. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. She didn't want nothing to big, just her mother, Collins, Cat, Justin, and Kristen. Couldn't be too hard to plan right?

"fine" Simone said leaning into her. "let's go I'm starving"

"ok I'm ready" Annabelle said half way out the door.

When they got back they settled on the couch for some cuddling and a movie. The next morning, they headed to the studio.

"hello Annabelle, Simone" the receptionist said as they walked through the doors. Neither one of them could remember her name.

"hello" they both replied with a smile.

"I'll let Jack know you're here" she said picking up the phone, as Sammi came out.

"hi guys" she said walking over to Annabelle to get a hug. Simone felt that turning in the pit of her stomach again.

"hi" Annabelle said returning the hug. She saw the look on Simone's face, and released the hug quick. Then Sammi went to Simone and hugged her. Simone wasn't too thrilled at the gesture.

"come on back, Jack is waiting for you" she said heading down the hall that led to Jack's office.

"do you know what he wants?" Annabelle asked

"I don't, but I know it's good news" she said with a smile.

"hmm" Annabelle said reaching for Simone's hand. And gave her a smile.

"Jack, Simone and Annabelle are here" she said as they reached his door.

"great" he said standing. "please have a seat" he said motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"can I get you anything?" Sammi asked

"I'll take a coffee please" Simone asked

"cream and sugar"

"just cream, she's already sweet enough" Annabelle chimed in, knowing how Simone took her coffee. "I'll have a coke" she smiled at her old friend.

"ok" Sammi said smiling. And leaving the room.

"alright you're probably wondering why I couldn't do this over the phone"

"yup" Annabelle said adjusting herself in the chair. 'this has got to be the most uncomfortable chair in the world' she thought. 'Except for the chair in mother Immaculata's office.' She smiled to herself.

"well" he said shuffling through some papers on his desk "we want to put out your cd, but we need a few more songs"

"ok" Annabelle said.

"that aren't covers" he added.

"oh" Annabelle said.

"and not so, how to say, lovey dovey"

"that's what happens when you're in love" she said smiling at Simone. Who just smiled.

"what kind of songs do you want?" Simone asked.

"something that's not I love you this much blah blah" he said smiling wanting them to know he wasn't trying to be an ass.

"how long do I have?"

"as long as you need"

"because I can write some but it might take me a bit"

"take your time"

"here you go guys" Sammi said handing them their drinks.

"thanks Sam" Annabelle smiled taking her drink. Simone just smiled kindly.

"so do you want something angry?" Annabelle asked

"whatever you can come up with" Jack said. "we just need something a little different than what we already have. All the tracks we have now, are"

"songs I sing to my wife, and wrote them for" Annabelle said getting a little irritated.

"Annabelle just listen to him" Simone said "I agree they are all too lovey dovey, but I know that's how you feel"

"so I'm supposed to write about being angry all the time?" which an idea popped into her head. Simone could tell a light bulb went on in her brain. "I need paper and a pen please" she said motioning to Jack.

"she has an idea for a song" Simone said as Jack grabbed his notebook and pen, handing it to Simone to give to Annabelle. As they watched Annabelle jot down some words.

"ok I have my idea down, I'll go home and work on it"

"sounds good" Jack said. "I'll talk to you in a couple of days, maybe we can get you in to record them."

"it'll have to be after the 25th" Annabelle said. She mouths she had plans, birthday, pointing to Simone.

"ok" he smiled. "I'll see you soon" he added standing to see the girls out.

"here" she said ripping the paper she had wrote on off the notebook, and giving Jack back his pen. He just smiled, and walked them to the door.

"Kristen is on her way" Annabelle hollered through the house.

"ok" Simone hollered standing in the doorway of the bedroom "you don't have to yell"

"oh I thought you were in the kitchen." Annabelle said turning around, seeing her wife standing in the doorway, brought back so many memories. She grabbed Simone's hand pulling her into her arms. "my god you're beautiful" she said kissing her.

"you're not so bad yourself" she said returning the kiss.

"I love you Simone"

"I love you too" she said smiling. "oh and I was thinking when Kristen gets here I'll go get dinner, taking my time. So you two can do what you need to do"

"sounds good baby" Annabelle said kissing her.

"so when can I hear your song?" Annabelle had spent the rest of the morning writing and playing. In the spare room which had been set up as Simone's office and Annabelle's jam room, she called it.

"when it's done"

"you know as your manager, I need to be the first to hear it" she said pushing her.

"no as my wife you are going to be the first to hear it" Annabelle said smiling and kissing her. They heard a knock at the door. "now get out of my way our friend is here" she added pushing her out of the way, with a kiss. Then followed her to the living room. "hey you" she said opening the door.

"hi" Kirsten said smiling, giving Annabelle a hug and moving towards Simone. "I've missed you" she said wrapping her best friend in her arms.

"could have fooled me" Simone said turning green again.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"nothing" she said turning toward the kitchen. "Annabelle I'm going to grab dinner, is there anything specific either of you want?"

"that's her way of leaving us alone" Annabelle whispered to Kristen "no baby, whatever you get is fine with me"

"whatever you get is fine" Kristen just smiled at Annabelle still confused by Simone's comment.

"ok" Simone smiled kissing Annabelle "I'll be back"

"alright baby, I love you"

"I love you too" she said and smiled at Kristen.

"what was that about?" Kristen asked after Simone left

"I don't know" Annabelle said confused too. "this will make up for it" she said pulling out her day planner. "so my idea is after the party I'm taking her out of town for a few days, just her and I"

"she'll love that" Kristen said sitting there quiet for a minute "I'll make sure to talk to her before I leave"

"I hope so, and she'll like that" Annabelle said. "oh my god, I'll be right back" she jumped up and ran into the office, grabbing her notebook she jotted some words down. Bringing it back to the kitchen table with her. "sorry, they want me to write some new songs, and I just had another idea"

"oh can I see?" Kristen said getting excited

"no sorry, Simone would be super pissed at me, if I let you hear them before her"

"right" Kristen said with a sad tone.

"but I will do this" she said turning towards the cd player, pressing play. "this is what we have so far" she said turning up the volume and sitting back down. They finished going over plans as Simone walked in. At just the right time, All Over Me was playing. Simone stopped hearing the song that was wrote for her. Annabelle saw the smile on her lips. "perfect timing"

"I guess so, so am I good to be here?"

"yup all finished" Kristen said shoving her day planner in her bag.

"good because I'm starving; this took forever" she said setting the bags on the table.

"I can see why, what'd you do clean them out?" Annabelle asked looking through the bags.

"pretty much, I couldn't decide what I wanted"

"that's my wife ladies and gentlemen" Annabelle smiled. "at least she didn't try cooking, we'd end up eating cardboard" she whispered to Kristen.

"I heard that" Simone said from the kitchen. "and I know I suck at cooking shut up about it" she added teasing her.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too"

"oh that reminds me" Kristen said "Justin and I want to have you over for dinner next week"

Annabelle just smiled, that was where they had decided on having the party.

"ok" Simone smiled

"Collins and Cat will be there too" Kristen added.

"oh good" Simone said setting plates on the table "dig in" she added sitting down.

"we're on our way, is everything ready?" Annabelle sent in a text to Kristen.

"yup we're good to go"

"alright see you in a few"

"do they know today is my birthday?" Simone asked

"mm I don't know; I think Kristen might know"

"hmm" Simone said pulling down the visor to look at herself in the mirror. "this necklace is sure beautiful"

"a beautiful necklace for my beautiful wife" Annabelle said taking her hand and kissing it.

"you're so corny"

"thanks I try" Annabelle said with a smile.

"that's ok though"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah because I love you"

"that's good, because I think I love you too" Annabelle said smiling.

"you think?"

"yeah, I think" she said teasing

"fine then" Simone said pouting.

"oh my god, are you really pouting?"

"yes"

"why" Annabelle asked trying to stifle her laugh

"because you said you think you love me"

"stick that lip out any farther and a bird is going to poop on it"

"I don't care" Simone said crossing her arms.

"how old are you?" Annabelle asked not hiding her laugh anymore.

"how old am I? um 30, I think" she paused to do the math in her head "yeah I'm 30" she added smiling.

"that's what I thought" Annabelle said laughing. "you're too cute" she said kissing the back of her hand again. "I know I love you. I don't have to think about anything"

"good" Simone said with a smile that let Annabelle know how happy she was.

"you ready?" Annabelle asked pulling up outside Kristen's house.

"why is your mom's car here?" Simone asked confused

"shit" Annabelle said under her breath "is that her car? There's a lot like it around"

"it's definitely her car, look" Simone said pointing to the gay pride bumper sticker.

"fuck" she said again under her breath.

"Annabelle what's going on?" Simone asked in a demanding tone.

"we're having dinner with our friends"

"on my birthday"

"come on" Annabelle said getting out of the car, walking around to open the door, reaching her hand in to help her out. "I love you" she said placing a soft kiss on Simone's lips.

"I love you too" Simone said as they walked hand in hand to the door. Annabelle rang the doorbell

"hey guys" Kristen smiled answering almost immediately. "happy birthday" she added hugging Simone

"thanks" Simone said returning the hug.

"come on in" Kristen said moving out of the way. Annabelle let Simone go first as they heard "SURPRISE!"

"good lord" Simone screamed leaning back into Annabelle "what the fuck"

"happy birthday baby" Annabelle said wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"really a surprise party?"

"yeah" Annabelle said smiling.

"I love you" Simone said looking into Annabelle's blue eyes.

"I love you too baby" Annabelle said placing a kiss on her lips.

"happy birthday dear" Laura leaned in giving her a hug.

"thank you" Simone smiled. No one had ever thrown her a party for her birthday before. Let alone a surprise party, she was baffled that these people, all younger than her, and once her students, had become such a big part of her life.

"were you surprised?" Collins asked a smile plastered on her face, Simone could still see the awkward girl she used to be

"yes, how did you pull this off?" Simone asked looking at Annabelle

Looking at her beautiful wife, Annabelle just smiled, and mouthed "I love you"

"happy birthday Ms.… ugh, Simone" Cat said. Sometimes all three girls had to stop themselves from calling Simone, Ms. Bradley. Simone didn't mind, they were her students for four years. Lost in a thought she was startled when Justin walked up to her.

"happy birthday Simone" he said taking her in his arms and giving her a bear hug. Justin was like Annabelle's big brother, before the wedding he pulled Simone aside and warned her that if she hurt Annabelle, she'd have to deal with him. Simone wasn't too worried. And told him how deeply she loved his younger cousin.

"thank you" Simone said realizing she was standing there like an idiot lost in her memory.

"you and Annie seem to be doing good?" Justin said.

"yeah, we are" Simone said looking around to find her wife. "she's amazing, Justin, completely amazing. Every day is a new challenge with her" she paused to look him in the eye. "I'm so blessed to have her, and everyone in my life"

"I'm glad, but just remember." He paused to lean closer "if you hurt her" he puffed up his chest.

Simone smiled at him and said "Justin, if anyone is going to get hurt it'll be me"

Satisfied with her answer he hugged her again and went to find Kristen. They had small talk until it was time to eat. Annabelle stood up, with her glass in hand.

"I want to say a few things to my wife, on her birthday." She paused clearing her throat. "Simone, when I look at you, even now after 3 years, I'm still mesmerized by your beauty. And I wonder how and the hell I got so lucky to find an amazing woman like you to spend the rest of my life with. I know it hasn't been easy, and we both know with the record deal, it's going to get harder. But I wouldn't want anyone else by my side, as my manager, my wife, my best friend. I love you baby" she said leaning down to place a soft but sweet kiss on Simone's lips. Noticing she had tears streaming down her face, Annabelle gently wiped them away, placing an ever so sweet kiss, where the tears had been. Simone felt that feeling in her stomach, that she had become accustomed to over the years now. Annabelle always had a way to turn her on.

"I love you too" Simone said kissing her. The rest of the night went by, they played a few games, and talked.

The next morning Simone woke up to a note on Annabelle's pillow.

 _Good morning beautiful,_

 _You're probably wondering where I am and why I left you a note. Well, there are notes throughout the house, find them and you'll find me. ~A_

Simone stretched, feeling her joints pop, and climbed out of bed. Heading into the bathroom she saw their overnight bag packed by the door. "hmm I wonder what's going on" she said to herself, and headed to the bathroom, taped to the mirror there was another note.

 _Glad to see you're out of bed, now get cleaned up. I'm waiting…_

Simone jumped in the shower, hurrying through, still wondering what Annabelle had planned. Once she was dressed she made her way to the kitchen, passing the bag again. Shaking her head, next to the coffee pot, which already had fresh coffee brewed, she found another note, but decided to wait to read it until she had her coffee. Taking her cup, and the note to the table. She read

 _Now that you're dressed and have had your coffee, go out on the deck and you'll find a surprise._

Intrigued by this note, she stood up coffee cup in hand, and headed to the patio door, where she found another note taped.

 _You're getting warmer_

"ugh" she said out loud, opening the door, she stepped out to find a dozen roses, and a giant teddy bear with balloons tied to it. With yet another note, but this time there was an envelope.

 _I love you, look inside the envelope._

Smiling she tore open the envelope to find two tickets to Hawaii. When she looked up Annabelle was standing in the door way, with a smile on her face.

"are you ready?"

"with you I'm ready for anything" Simone said almost running into Annabelle's arms.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Annabelle said kissing her. "however we do have some time. I wasn't expecting you to be up this early"

"good" Simone said taking Annabelle by the hand and leading her to the bedroom. "let's go back to bed then" she added pushing Annabelle down on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: write me a song

* * *

"I got it!" Annabelle said running through the house to grab her notebook.

"you got what?" Simone was sitting on the couch reading a book, she had read a million times before.

"the song" Annabelle said returning with her notebook and guitar.

"not a lovey dovey one?"

"no" Annabelle smiled. Walking to her wife and kissing her. "I'm going to lock myself in the office, while I work on it."

"ok love" Simone said looking up from her book and smiling. She knew she'd be in there the rest of the day, so she was on her own. It was dinner time, Simone felt her stomach growl. She put her book down and went and knocked on the door. She didn't get an answer so she opened it slowly. She was awe struck, seeing Annabelle sitting there, pencil in her mouth, concentrating so hard.

"hey" Annabelle looked up with a smile. "it's almost done"

"awesome" Simone said realizing the younger women was rubbing off on her. "do you want some dinner?"

Realizing she hadn't anything to eat or drink since before she locked herself in the room, her stomach growled as if on que. "I guess I am" she said giggling. "what did you have in mind?"

"frozen pizza?"

"no you bought the kind that tastes like cardboard." Annabelle said putting her guitar to the side and her pencil on her note book. "how about I make us something" she said walking to her wife and wrapping her in her arms.

"ok" Simone said happy she didn't have to cook. The mention of cardboard brought back memories of the time she tried to make spaghetti.

 _"_ _mm this is good" Annabelle said trying to make her feel good._

 _"_ _who are you kidding, this tastes like shit" Simone said tossing her fork on the plate._

 _Annabelle giggled at the sound of Simone swearing. "I wasn't going to say anything" she smiled._

 _"_ _how about I toss in the pizza we have in the freezer?"_

 _"_ _baby I'm not really that hungry"_

 _"_ _I am though and you need to eat" she said walking to preheat the oven. Then over to Annabelle and whispered "besides you need strength for what I have planned for you, the rest of the night"_

 _"_ _mm sounds promising" Annabelle replied Simone placed a wanting kiss on her lips. Annabelle wrapped her arms around her pulling her close. "why wait" she said deepening the kiss._

" _mm because I'm hungry" Simone said pulling away_

 _"_ _tease" Annabelle frowned, grabbing the plates tossing the food in the trash and the dishes in the sink._

"can I hear the song?" Simone asked, she was hanging around the kitchen while Annabelle made dinner.

"mm maybe later" Annabelle said kissing her.

"maybe?" Simone said giving her the sad puppy dog look.

"it's not done yet"

"when it's done can I?" Simone asked "wait haven't you been writing it for a while now" she asked remembering Annabelle started the song that day in Jack's office.

"I didn't like how it turned out so I tossed it. Oh and you, my love, will be the first to hear it" Annabelle said kissing her.

"good because I'm also your manager" Simone smiled.

"that you are, in more ways than one" Annabelle placed a soft kiss on Simone's lips and turned back to the stove. After dinner Annabelle went out to the deck to have a smoke.

"can I have one?" Simone asked following her

"you really want one?"

"yes" she said taking her pack.

"you know you don't have to ask, we're married, what's mine is yours"

"and what's mine is mine" Simone smiled as she lit the cigarette and started coughing.

"you're funny" Annabelle said letting out a puff of smoke.

"I know"

"ok baby it's ready" Annabelle hollered from the room that they used as an office, later that night.

"really" Simone almost fell off the couch trying to get up

"yup I'll come out there"

"ok" she sighed sitting back down

Annabelle came trudging out of the room, guitar in one hand, notebook in the other. Sitting down on the couch. She took a deep breath "you ready"

"yes" Simone said with a smile.

Annabelle smiled back and began…

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_**

 ** _And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_**

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_**

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something_**

"Annabelle" Simone whispered, Annabelle opened her eyes and saw her wife had tears streaming down her face.

"you don't like it" Annabelle asked in a soft tone.

"no baby, I love it, it's just sad"

"you wanted something different"

"we did" Simone said as the tears fell down her already soaked face. Annabelle leaned forward to wipe them away, and left a soft kiss in their wake. Sitting down next to Simone she took her in her arms.

"are you ok?"

"yes, these are tears of joy"

"of joy?" Annabelle pulled back looking at her confused

"yes" Simone looked up, Annabelle then leaned in and kissed her. "of joy" she whispered. They sat there holding each other for a while.

"hey how about we take a walk on the beach" Annabelle said trying to change the mood

"sounds good" Simone said pulling out of Annabelle's embrace, and standing up. Then turning around holding out her hand the help her up off the couch. "I have an idea" Simone said, they had stopped and were sitting in the sand looking out over the water. It was a full moon and the light reflecting off the water looked as if it were out of a painting.

"what's that?"

"we should write a song together"

"that's an amazing idea, and we'll sing it together?" Annabelle asked hoping she would say yes.

"yes" Simone kissed her head.

"that's awesome I love that idea" Annabelle said raising her head to kiss her wife, the kiss got more heated. As Annabelle started pushing Simone down on the sand.

"we should stop and go back to the house, and finish this" Simone said when they stopped for air.

"why" Annabelle said not wanting to break contact.

"because, I…." was all Simone could get out, she found her back against the cool sand and Annabelle on top of her.

"live in the moment" Annabelle said Simone could feel the smile against her lips. At the sound of Annabelle's soft voice, Simone, lost all control as Annabelle's hand explored the body it knew by heart. When they finally separated, they were both out of breath and spent. Neither had the energy to make the walk back to the house, they laid there on the sand, holding each other.

"so how about that song" Simone said to the top of Annabelle's head.

"I'm excited you want to do it, but you have to sing it with me."

"I will" Simone said kissing the top of Annabelle's head. "I'll call Jack tomorrow and let him know you got that one done. What's the name of it?"

"say something" Annabelle said lost in thoughts looking at the dark water.

"sounds about right" Simone said joining her love in looking at the water. "we should head back"

"mm I don't know if I have the strength to get up yet"

"well get it, I want to shower and go to bed" Simone said complaining "I have sand in very uncomfortable places" she said moving around.

"I helped put it there I'll help you clean up." Annabelle smiled standing up, then holding out her hand to help Simone up. Taking her in her arms they walked back to the house. Simone was out of the shower before Annabelle, which was weird, normally Annabelle was the first one done, Simone loved standing under the cascading water.

"hello" she said answering her phone, wondering who would be calling this late at night, she didn't recognize the number.

"Simone?"

"yes"

"this is John Schwartz, Senator Tillman's assistant"

"hi" Simone said confused.

"I have tried calling Annabelle's phone but got the voicemail"

"she's in the shower"

"there was an accident"

"what" Simone exclaimed.

"the Senator is at UCLA medical center in LA" Simone heard the guys voice say.

"how is she?"

"she's in the ICU they won't tell me much I'm not family"

"we'll be there as soon as we can, thank you" Simone said hanging up not waiting for him to say good-bye. "Annabelle" she said busting into the bathroom.

"hello naked here" Annabelle was standing naked in front of the mirror. Simone in panic mode didn't even notice.

"yeah hurry get dressed we need to go"

"go where"

"your mom"

"what about my mom?"

Simone took a deep breath trying to find herself. "there's been an accident, I don't know what kind, but your mom is in the hospital."

"what?" Annabelle exclaimed pushing through Simone on her way to the bedroom, she found clothes and through them on. "let's go"

"I'll drive" Simone said grabbing the keys, she wasn't even sure what set she grabbed, when they got to the cars she hit the unlocked button. It was the keys to Annabelle's car. "get in" she said holding the door open for her.

"I need a smoke" Annabelle said pulling out her pack and lighting it. Simone usually yelled at her for smoking in the car, but she knew this wasn't the right moment.

"can I have one" she said instead. Annabelle took another out of the pack and lit it handing it to Simone.

Taking the first drag Simone coughed, she didn't normally smoke, she would only have one every so often. She felt the need for one right now. Laura Tillman had become a mother to her. She opened her arms and heart to Simone. Seeing exactly what Annabelle saw in her. Simone was just as upset as Annabelle, not knowing what was going on was killing them both. Tossing her cigarette out the window she looked over at Annabelle, who was lost deep in her mind, she reached for her hand, Annabelle took it, grasping it tight. Turning to look at Simone, her eyes normally full of happiness and joy, were filled with fear. Simone squeezed her hand. "it'll be ok" she whispered. Annabelle just gave her a forced half smile. A little bit of hope came in her eyes, but Simone knew it was only because she was with her.

"I'm here to see my mom, she was brought in…" Annabelle said to the lady behind the desk inside the door of the hospital.

"name" the lady asked then looked up "Laura Tillman?"

"yes" Simone jump in to take over for Annabelle. She could tell Annabelle was having a hard time forming complete sentences.

The nurse nodded and picked up the phone. "the Senator's daughters are here". She was silent then "alright" then hung up the phone. "someone will be right out, have a seat" she said pointing to the chairs.

"how the hell am I supposed to have a seat when my mom is in there, and I don't know how she is" Annabelle said to Simone when they reached the chairs.

"hey" Simone said taking her hand. "it'll be ok" she said trying to look into her eyes, but Annabelle wouldn't make eye contact with her. Knowing how much she was hurting killed Simone, she wanted nothing more than to take all the pain away.

"Ms. Bradley-Tillman?" they heard a voice say behind them.

"yes" Simone said turning around, that was both their names in all reality.

"hi I'm Dr. Knight" he said reaching them.

Simone reached out her hand first, nodding.

He turned to Annabelle and said. "your mother is doing good; she is in the ICU but I expect her to make a full recovery"

"can we see her" Simone asked

With Laura being the Senator of California, everyone knew who the couple was. "yes, please follow me" he said leading the way to the elevator. "now she looks worse than what she is" he added once inside the elevator.

"do you know what happened?" Annabelle was finally able to talk.

"maybe John can fill you in more once we are there, I myself am not entirely sure" he said but it didn't leave Annabelle much hope. Feeling Simone grab her hand, she took it and squeezed it tight. The elevator doors opened, John was standing just outside of it.

"Annabelle" he said when he saw her "good you're here" he said they could see the relief flood his face. "she's over here" he said walking to the room.

Simone let Annabelle go in first, but she was right behind her. Almost knocking her down when she stopped abruptly. Simone heard her grasp, seeing her mother laying in the bed, with tubes everywhere.

"like I said it looks much worse than it is" Dr. Knight said walking in behind them. "we have her in a medical induced coma, both of her legs are broke, and an arm. And a minor concussion." He said "bruised ribs, and a collapse lung, but we expect her to make a full recovery" he said sounding hopeful.

Annabelle just nodded, letting go of Simone's hand, she didn't even realize she was holding. She headed to the bed, and grabbed her mother's hand. "I love you, mom" she said and kissed her cheek. "please come back to us" as she started to break down and cry.

"Annabelle" Simone said touching her back, "here sit in this chair" Simone had grabbed the chair from the other side of the bed. As the nurse came in with another one for Simone.

Annabelle just nodded sitting down. Simone motioned to the Dr. and John to talk with her in the hall. "I think she needs some time alone"

The two men just nodded.

"so Mr. Schwartz, what happened?" Simone asked.

"well, we were driving through an intersection, and this car came out of nowhere running the red light, crashing into us." Simone noticed then that he had a cast on his arm, and cuts all over his face.

"are you ok" she asked concerned. touching his arm lightly.

"yes I just have a broken arm and this" he said pointing to his face.

"and the driver?" Simone asked.

"he just has a few bumps and bruises, the car hit the rear passenger side, where the Senator happen to be sitting." He said giving Simone a sad look.

"I'm glad you're ok" Simone said with a nod. "you can go home now"

"ok"

"I will call you if there are any changes" Simone said trying to reassure him the Senator was going to be ok.

"thanks" he said turning to walk away. Simone stood there for a minute, watching him. She said a silent prayer, took a deep breath and went back into the room.

"hi" Annabelle said looking up

"hi" Simone said walking over to her.

"how's John?"

"he's fine just a broken arm" Simone said putting her hand on Annabelle's back. Annabelle turned back to look at the woman who gave her life. "she's going to be ok"

"I'm glad you're so sure" Annabelle said trying hard not to cry.

"I am" Simone said as something caught her eye.

"what?" Annabelle asked confused.

"hold on" she said leaving the room only to come back with the nurse. Who walked around the other side of the bed, to check the woman's vitals. The nurse nodded and smiled, at the couple.

"she's starting to wake up" as the nurse said the words, Laura's eyes opened.

"where am I?" a harsh voice asked.

"you were in a car accident" Annabelle said holding her mother's hand.

"Anna" she whispered.

"yes mom, I'm here so is Simone" she said nodding towards Simone.

"Simone" she said smiling. "I love you two"

"we love you too" Simone said putting her arm around Annabelle

"don't try and talk too much, Senator Tillman" the nurse said

Laura just nodded, and squeezed Annabelle's hand. Leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"I love you, mom" Annabelle said in a sad tone. Simone wrapped her arm around her, letting Annabelle know she was there.

"I'm going to run home" Simone said, it was well after noon. "I have a few things I have to take care of"

"ok baby" Annabelle said looking up at her wife. Her mother was doing better, in and out of sleep most the day.

"I'll bring you back a change of clothes and some food"

"sounds good" Annabelle smiled "I want to stay here as long as I can"

"I know, and I thought I'd give you and your mom some privacy" Simone said leaning down to kiss her wife.

"thanks" Annabelle said returning her kiss.

"I'll see you soon"

"I love you" Annabelle said.

"I love you, too" Simone replied with a smile.

"I love you, too" they heard a raspy voice say.

Simone and Annabelle just smiled at each other. Which gave Simone an idea. "baby can I talk to you outside for a minute"

"sure" Annabelle said looking at her mom who was still waking up. "what's up?"

"she's all alone in that big house isn't she?" Simone asked once out in the hall.

"yeah" Annabelle said confused as to what her wife was getting at.

"how about we move in with her?"

"you think?" Annabelle asked.

"I love living on the beach, but she's going to need help"

"and you think we should be the ones to help her"

"she is your mother"

Annabelle stood in the doorway looking at the woman who gave her life. "ok let's do it" she said with a smile. "but let's surprise her." Annabelle said moving Simone away from the door. "I'm not going to tell her, we'll move in while she's in here, should be pretty simple"

"that's an amazing idea baby" Simone said putting her arm around her wife. "I'll start making the arrangements."

"we'll keep the beach house though" Annabelle said with a wink. "that's our safe haven"

"alright baby" Simone said kissing her. "I'll be back in a few hours"

"ok I love you"

"I love you, too beautiful" Simone said pulling away

Annabelle stood in the hall watching her wife walk away. 'damn she's hot, and she's mine' she thought. Shaking her head, she went back in the room.

"hello" Simone said answering her phone, she didn't even look to see who it was.

"Simone, it's Sammi, is Annabelle with you?" Simone felt a bitch streak coming over her.

"no" she snapped there was something about Sammi that brought out a side of her that she didn't like.

"oh, I've been trying to reach her, but since I have you I'll just let you know" Sammi paused "Jack was wondering how the new song was coming"

"I was going to call him later" Simone snapped, trying to compose herself she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Laura was in a car accident last night so we've been at the hospital all night" she added in an apologetic tone. She didn't much care for the woman, which whom she was talking to, but she had to deal with her so she might as well try and pretend everything is ok between them.

"oh my god, is she ok"

"she will be"

"I'm sorry, if you guys need anything just let us know"

"actually I could use some help with something" Simone said with a smile. "we just decided to move in with her and help her out. That house is so big and she's going to need help getting around for a while."

"oh" Sammi said "what can I do?"

"help me pack and move stuff" Simone said

"ok when"

"in about an hour" Simone said smiling.

"ok sounds good, I'll meet you at the beach house?"

"yes" Simone said still smiling "I'll see you there"

"ok bye"

"bye" Simone said turning off her phone and tossing it to the passenger seat. Starting the car and driving off. She got home and decided to jump in the shower. It had been a long night, and she needed something to release the tension. Hoping the cascading water of the shower would do just that. After getting dressed, she found some boxes and started to pack the house. She was half way through Annabelle's cd collection when she heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Sammi, or one of the other girls, she hollered "it's open" and continued putting the cd's in the box. Looking up to see who had come in she stood there shocked.

"hello Simone"

"what are you doing here?" Simone hissed.

"I saw that Senator Tillman was in a car accident and I wanted to come and make sure you and Annabelle were alright"

"oh now you care about us" Simone hissed at her aunt.

"I always cared, Simone, please can we sit down and talk" Immaculata asked pointing to the couch.

"I'm kind of busy" she said pointing to the box"

"please this will only take a minute" her aunt said begging.

Simone put the cd's that were in her hand in the box, finally looking at her aunt, she realized she was dressed in blue jeans and a flowered button up shirt, that most 'old' women wear. Sighing "fine" she said moving to the couch, and took a seat next to her aunt.

"Simone" Immaculata said looking at her "I'm so sorry"

"what?" Simone thought she didn't hear her right.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you" she repeated herself.

"oh" Simone said looking in her eyes. Gone was the hurt and betrayal Simone saw the last time she talked with her aunt.

"I had a long talk with Father Harris, he made me see, that it may not be right in the eyes of god, but it's right because you two are so happily in love. That you are my family and family doesn't turn their back on family. I've been following you two in the papers, and television, with Senator Tillman. You two looks so happy." She paused taking Simone's hand. "and I heard today that the Senator was in an accident. How is she? How is Annabelle?" Simone could see the concern in her eyes. She was serious.

"Laura will be fine, Annabelle is a wreck, they made up after everything happen. She's been a big part of our lives. She helped pay for the wedding, and has been a solid in both our lives."

"and you call her mom?"

"I do" Simone said with a smile.

"that's good I'm glad, your mother was," she paused thinking of the right words. "well you know, she sent you to me at 13 and never looked back"

"until graduation" Simone said looking around the half packed house

"are you moving?" Immaculata asked

"we are" Simone said with a smile "Laura is going to need some help when she's out of the hospital, so Annabelle and I have decided to move in with her"

"would you like some help?" Immaculata asked "I can't do much but I can sure try"

"sure" Simone said still not too sure on why her aunt had a change of heart. The last time they talked she was thrown out of her wedding, by Laura. She decided to shake it off and try and enjoy her aunts company. It wasn't much longer and reinforcements showed up. Sammi had a big stack of boxes, Collins and Cat followed her with bubble wrap and tape, and Kristen came in wearing a smile. "good you guys are here, we got lots to do" Simone said happy to have a big group of friends. Even though she had mixed feelings about Sammi, she made a mental note to ask Annabelle again how they know each other.

"how are you doing?" Kristen said putting down what she was carrying walking over to her best friend giving her a hug.

"I'm alright, now that we know she's going to be alright" Simone said embracing her.

"that's good" Kristen said looking over Simone's shoulder "why is mother Immaculata here?" she asked

"she actually came to apologize, and offered to help"

"wow after everything" Kristen said finally letting her best friend go.

"I know" Simone said in shock.

"why is mother Immaculata here?" Cat asked as she and Collins walked over to give Simone a hug.

"she came to apologize" Kristen said before Simone had a chance to say anything.

"wow would have never expected that" Cat said giving Simone a hug. It was still weird that her and Collins were together let alone married. Simone shook the thought away, and smiled.

"well people change" Simone said looking at her aunt who was in the kitchen looking for the glasses, and smiled. "alright everyone. A lot of this stuff can stay here, we aren't selling just moving. The stuff in the kitchen, dishes, pots and pans glasses, can stay. You know what?" Simone said walking to the box she was packing when her aunt came in. "these can stay too, if Annabelle decides she wants them we'll come get them." She said putting the cases back on the shelf.

"so basically just clothes and random stuff" Sammi asked.

Simone nodded. She still couldn't shake the feeling of discomfort for the woman from Annabelle's past. After the box was empty again, Simone went into the kitchen and found her aunt. "thank you"

"you're very welcome, Simone. I am sorry I caused you so much hurt. I was in disbelief that you would do what you did. I didn't understand at the time, that what you and Annabelle have is real" she said pulling out a chair and sitting down, motioning for Simone to join her. Simone looked around at her friends seeing they were almost done already and joined her aunt. "I was in love once, before I joined the convent" she paused. "he was everything I ever dreamed of, my soul mate" she said smiling.

"what happened?" Simone asked touching her aunts hand

"he was killed in the Vietnam war." Immaculata said trying hard to keep the tears at bay. She hadn't talked about the man in so long, it brought back so many memories.

"I'm sorry" Simone said standing and giving her aunt a hug.

"you said I didn't understand" she went on "I understand completely, what I didn't understand was how two women could be in love with each other. Love has no rules, Simone, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that"

"It's ok, aunt Imm." Simone said still hugging her.

"can we start over?"

"I'd like that" Simone said smiling. "but right now I have to make sure we have everything and get back to the hospital, I've been gone long enough and Annabelle needs food"

"may I come with you?" Immaculata asked. "I'd like to talk to Annabelle. She deserves an apology too" Simone nodded, smiled and went to join her friends.

"hi beautiful" Simone said answering her phone.

"hi" Simone could tell Annabelle was smiling

"everything ok?"

"yup she's still awake, they are getting ready to move her out of ICU and into a private room" Annabelle said "when are you coming back?"

"we're almost done here, the movers are putting the boxes in the truck, and John is at the house waiting for them"

"ok good" Annabelle said smiling. "can you bring my guitar and notebook when you come"

"sure love, anything else"

"just you" Simone had a grin on her face, and turned beat red. She didn't understand how after almost 4 years Annabelle still made her feel that way.

"I love you, I'll see you soon"

"ok I love you, too" and the line went silent.

Simone went and grabbed Annabelle some clothes, guitar and notebook, she made sure no one had packed. And headed out the door. They had a caravan back to the hospital, 4 cars total. Kristen, Collins, Cat, and Immaculata. Simone pulled into a parking spot, grabbed the items Annabelle had requested and a bag from Hardee's. Collins walked over and grabbed the bag and guitar from Simone.

"thanks" Simone said.

Collins just smiled. Following Simone to the door.

"shit" Simone said as her phone was ringing. Sure it was Annabelle she stopped to try and get out of her pocket. Kristen came up and grabbed the rest of the stuff out of her hand.

"hello"

"they moved her to the 5th floor room 507"

"ok thanks I'll be there shortly" Simone said

"thanks baby" Simone smiled again putting her phone back in her pocket. Taking some of the stuff from Kristen they headed in.

"good you're finally here" Annabelle said reaching for the bag of food "I'm starving" she said digging right in.

"wow don't waste anytime" Simone said setting the rest of the stuff down on the chair next to Annabelle.

"I'm starving" Annabelle said with her mouth full. Noticing her friends, she nodded and smiled. Once she saw mother Immaculata, she looked Simone and said "what's she doing here"

"she wants to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to her"

"Annabelle give her a chance" Simone pleaded

Rolling her eyes, she said "fine but only for you" she put her food aside and went to sit with Immaculata.

"Annabelle"

"mother Immaculata" Annabelle said sitting down. "I'm told you have something you'd like to discuss with me" Annabelle said still wondering why Simone brought her here.

"yes" she said shifting in the chair. "I want to say I'm sorry for everything"

Annabelle just sat there giving her the look she gave her all those years ago back in her office, the day she made her wear the rosary.

"really Annabelle she's sorry" Simone said standing in front of them. "hear her out please"

Annabelle nodded. She felt like she was in high school again. And the vision of the three of them in Mother Immaculata's office came to mind. Mother Immaculata went on to say everything she had said to Simone. Annabelle looking at Simone said "I forgive you" taking her hand.

"I'd like to be a part of your life"

"I'd like that" Annabelle said smiling. She was all about second chances look what happened with her and her mother. "shall we go see her" she said looking at Simone and standing up..

* * *

The song in this chapter is Say something by A Great Big World.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's taken me a bit to update. Life got in the way.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Life's about change**

* * *

"I don't need help I can do it myself" Senator Tillman yelled at her daughter.

"mom, I just want to help"

"look Anna, honey, I'm not completely helpless. I can do some stuff on my own"

"but mom"

"no, ever since I was released from the hospital you've been hovering over me" she said moving in her chair. "I'm fine, go spend some time with your wife" she added trying to get rid of her daughter. She loved her dearly but she'd been with her every moment for the last 2 weeks.

"fine" Annabelle said stomping away.

"she still acts like a teenager" Laura said shaking her head and wheeling herself into the kitchen.

"what's wrong?" Simone asked as Annabelle came stomping out to the patio, where she was sitting reading a book.

"my mother"

"what about your mother?" Simone asked confused.

"she, she" Annabelle said growling.

"baby calm down, sit down" Simone said moving over.

"she said she doesn't need my help"

"she's not completely helpless you know"

"but she's"

"no Annabelle listen. You're smothering her"

"she told me to go spend some time with you"

"did she?" Simone said laughing. They hadn't had anytime alone since before the accident. "I'd like it if we could be alone together" she added whispering in Annabelle's ear. She saw Annabelle shift, knowing what that does to her.

"I'd like that too" Annabelle said turning toward her wife and climbing on top of her kissing her.

"let's go spend the night at the beach house" Simone suggested.

"you think she'll be ok alone for the night"

"she's not completely alone, Krista is here"

"right" Annabelle said kissing her and climbing off. "let's go" she said holding out her hand to help her wife up. Once Simone was on her feet she pulled her in kissing her. When they pulled away they turned around to see Laura watching from the window. They both waved and smiled.

"you two are adorable"

They both smiled feeling a little embarrassed. They went inside to pack a bag and headed to the beach house. It was stuffy, everything had been closed up for almost a month. Simone opened the windows as Annabelle took their bag to the bedroom.

"feels like forever since I've been here" Annabelle said coming out of the bedroom. Seeing Simone standing at the door that led to the deck looking out over the ocean. She walked up behind her and slid her arms around her. Feeling Annabelle's warmth Simone leaned back into her.

"I've missed this" Simone said as Annabelle started kissing her neck.

"yeah it's been a while"

"I love you" Simone said turning around, pressing her lips against Annabelle's.

"I love you too" Annabelle said when they came up for air.

"make love to me" Simone said leading her to the bedroom.

"I'd love nothing more" Annabelle smiled pushing her down on the bed.

"we didn't happen to bring my guitar did we?" Annabelle asked later that night as they were relaxing on the deck.

"mm I don't think so" Simone said "why?"

"I had an idea for a song"

"and you need your guitar to start it?"

"well no but" Annabelle started to say and got up she went to Simone's desk hoping there was still a notebook in there. She found one and grabbed a pencil from the holder. "this will do" she said once back out on the deck. And began to write the words down. "wish I had my guitar so I could put music to it and sing it for you" she said looking up at Simone.

"well try without it."

"fine" she said "but it's kind of depressing"

"like how depressing"

"you'll see" she said clearing her throat.

 ** _Just let it go, don't want to argue anymore  
I can't be sure I know just what we're fighting for  
I know you're scared and that you're thinking I may go  
I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_**

 _ **And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray**_  
 _ **Just remember this one question**_

 _ **What if I was nothing? What if this is true?**_  
 _ **What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you**_  
 _ **So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?**_  
 _ **I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you**_

 _ **I know it's hard, it seems we've worked at this so long**_  
 _ **It's often foolish pride that tells us we're not wrong**_  
 _ **I hear your voice, you tell me that you'll never go**_  
 _ **And I believe it, I believe it.**_

 _ **And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray**_  
 _ **Just remember this one question**_

 _ **What if I was nothing? What if this is true?**_  
 _ **What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you**_  
 _ **So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?**_  
 _ **I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you**_

 _ **And we can keep this going on, we'll make it work some way**_  
 _ **And every step, it makes us stronger every day**_

 _ **And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray**_  
 _ **Just remember this one question**_

 _ **What if I was nothing? What if this is true?**_  
 _ **What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you**_  
 _ **So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?**_  
 _ **I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you**_

 _ **What if I was nothing? What if this is true?**_  
 _ **What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you**_  
 _ **So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?**_  
 _ **I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you**_

 _ **."**_

"wow" Simone said

"think it'd sound better with music"

"yeah but the words are amazing Annabelle" Simone smiled "how do you come up with them"

"I honestly don't know"

"hey, we never told Jack about the other song you wrote"

"shit no we didn't, I've been so busy with mom. Guess I'll have a full album then huh?"

"yeah" Simone agreed "he hasn't even called"

"probably wanted to give me some space with everything"

"I'm sure" Simone said getting a chill "let's go in, I'm chilly and getting tired"

"ok" Annabelle said standing and helping her wife up. Pulling her into her like she always did.

"Annabelle" Simone whispered. "I love you" she said looking into her eyes and falling apart.

"I love you too, Simone" Annabelle whispered back as their lips met, the electricity exploded around them. It reminded Annabelle of the feeling from when they first kissed. The electricity that went through them that night was magical. They made their way into the bedroom undressing each other on the way. Flopping on the bed Simone started her slow descent down Annabelle's body. Making sure to kiss every inch of it, as if it were the first time they made love.

The sun came through the window, shining right in Annabelle's face. "guh" she said trying to roll over but Simone had her pinned down with her arm. She used her hand to shield her eyes. Sighing knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she looked over at her wife. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and the fact that she was hers, forever. Annabelle smiled, at the thought. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Simone completed her in a way she, herself didn't understand. As they lay there intertwined she had no idea where she ended and Simone began. Moving her arm to move a strand of hair out of Simone's face, she saw those blue eyes pop open, as if she were busted.

"morning" Simone said in a groggy voice with a smile.

"morning beautiful" Annabelle leaned down to kiss her.

Simone finally letting go of the grip she had on Annabelle, stretched out.

"thank you" Annabelle said kissing her and hopping out of bed.

"wow"

"sorry baby, I have to pee" Annabelle said rushing to the bathroom.

The urge hit Simone all the sudden too. She followed Annabelle into the bathroom. "come on hurry up"

"I am" Annabelle said wiping quick and standing up "your throne your highness." Pointing to the toilet.

"aren't we funny this morning"

"aren't I always?" Annabelle said smiling while washing her hands. "I'll get the coffee started" she said leaning down to kiss her wife.

"must you do that while I'm on the toilet?"

"yup" Annabelle said leaving the bathroom. In the kitchen she noticed it was barely passed 7. She groaned knowing it was going to be a long day. She had to call Jack and get into the studio. Hopefully getting her two new songs recorded and the album done. "baby where's the coffee?"

"I think I put it in the freezer, because I knew we wouldn't be here for a while"

"in the freezer?" Annabelle said confused, opening the freezer and finding it. "why the freezer?"

"it keeps it fresh"

"make sense" she said finishing her task, then turning around to wrap her wife in her arms. "you're amazing you know that?"

"this one woman I know keeps telling me that" Simone said smiling.

"oh who's this woman?"

"oh just someone who thinks they love me"

"oh?" Annabelle did her best to sound jealous.

"don't be jealous"

"why would I be jealous?"

"because I think she's amazing and I love her too"

"god I love you"

"mm" Simone said leaning into her. The coffee was done, Annabelle released Simone, so they could get their cups, and went in search of her cigarettes. Finally finding them, she grabbed her cup and headed out to the deck. With Simone right behind her.

"want one" Annabelle said offering Simone the pack

"yeah why not?" she said taking one out and lighting it. They sat on the deck looking out over the ocean.

"I miss living here" Annabelle said

"I do but I don't"

"why?"

Simone sighed. "Amanda" Annabelle knew she didn't have to say anymore. She wrapped her arms around her. "that and as comforting as the waves are, they are also annoying" Simone added looking at her wife with a smile. The thought of Amanda totally left her mind. To this day she still didn't understand how Annabelle, in one swift move, helped her finally get over the one thing that was holding her back from living her life. "I have an idea" Simone said breaking free of the hold Annabelle had on her and went into the house, returning with the notebook, Annabelle had the night before.

"what are you doing?"

"we're going to write our song"

"oh you really want to do that?"

"of course why would I not?"

"you said you don't like singing"

"what can I say, you bring out the best of me" Simone said placing a soft kiss on Annabelle's lips and sitting down.

"ok, wish I had my guitar" Annabelle said looking over the words on the paper.

"let's try and sing it"

 ** _Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doing  
All over again_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_**

 ** _Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you ask me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_**

"it'd be better if I had my guitar" Annabelle said

"it sounded fine" Simone smiled looking over the words, "how about we write another one?"

"another one?" Annabelle asked surprised.

"yeah" Simone said liking how it felt them working together.

"alright" Annabelle said smiling. It took them a few hours but they had, what Annabelle hoped to be their second duet written.

 ** _These times are troubled and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all  
Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was_**

 ** _When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do_**

 ** _Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same  
For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand  
Only you and I can undo all that we became  
That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man  
And after everything that comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams  
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means_**

 ** _When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do_**

 ** _Be truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you,_**

 ** _That's what I had in mind,_**

 ** _That's what I had in mind,_**

 ** _When I said I do._**

 ** _"_** wow" Annabelle said

"what?"

"your voice is amazing, but it'd be better with music" she smiled.

"you and that damn guitar. I'll never forget it again" Simone said standing up going into the house, noticing it was already noon, and they hadn't eaten yet. Her stomach was beginning to growl. "baby, are you hungry"

As if on cue, Annabelle's stomach grumbled. "yeah I guess I am"

"there's nothing here, so why don't we get dressed and head out"

"and leave our safe haven" Annabelle said wrapping her arms around Simone.

"yeah, we have stuff to do" Simone kissed her cheek "and you miss your guitar"

"true" Annabelle said smiling. "let's get cleaned up" she said dragging her wife into the bathroom.

"I thought you'd be gone longer" Laura said as Annabelle came in the door.

"you thought wrong" Annabelle smiled

"don't worry she'll be locked in the room for a while" Simone smiled coming in behind her.

"why?"

"I wrote 3 songs"

"we wrote 2 together"

"you're going to sing too?" Laura asked confused. She knew Simone didn't like singing.

"yeah, I decided it was time" Simone said smiling. Turning around Annabelle had already disappeared. "well she's gone" Simone said with a smile. Taking the bag, she was still holding into their bedroom. Annabelle was sitting on the bed guitar in hand. "I won't disturb you, I just wanted to get rid of this" she said setting the bag on the floor.

"it's ok baby, you can stay if you want" Annabelle said with a smile.

"I'll be fine, I want to finish my book anyway" Simone said walking to her wife and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you"

"love you" Annabelle said with a smile. Simone pulled back smiled at her wife, and headed out of the room.

"she already at it?" Laura asked as Simone walked down the stairs.

"yeah" Simone smiled. "when I see her like that, all happy and excited, it reminds me of a kid at Christmas"

"she's always been like that when she's in into something"

"I love it" Simone smiled leaning against the door frame

"come on in and have a seat" Laura said pointing to the couch. "I could use the company of someone who's not going to hover"

"yeah she's good at that" Simone said laughing. "when I'm sick she won't leave me alone always thinking I need something"

"she got that from her father" Laura said smiling.

"may I ask what happened? Annabelle said he's gone but never said how" Simone asked "and it hasn't come up again" she said looking up at Laura, who had a sad look on her face.

"Annabelle was 12, we were on vacation that we took every year." Laura paused Simone could tell she was fighting back tears, but she kept going "we ran out of milk, so he decided to head into town to get some. It had rained the night before, and the roads were still wet. Nathan was a good driver, but he was in a hurry, he wanted to get back before Annabelle woke up. He was going a little too fast around a curve, came upon a wet spot on the road and lost control, he tried to correct it but corrected too much and hit the guard rail. When the paramedics found him, he was already gone." Laura finished.

"wow, I'm sorry"

"Annabelle was a wreck. Her father was our world, I was so in love with him, I loved him from the moment I first saw him" Laura paused with a smile remembering. "I know that's hard to believe, love at first sight"

"no it's not hard to believe at all" Simone smiled.

"oh right" Laura smiled. "she is so much like her dad; she looks just like him too. Maybe that's why after he left, I couldn't look at her. I don't know. I feel so guilty about everything that we've been through"

"Annabelle does too. I'm really glad you two have made up"

"so am I" Laura said tears began to sneak out of her eyes. "I know I didn't show it much but Annabelle is my world. I just didn't know how to control her once she started to rebel. Nothing seemed to work. Until..." she said looking at her daughter in law. "until she met you. I saw that light in her eyes again."

Simone didn't know what to say so she just smiled.

"thank you Simone?"

"for?"

"bringing my daughter back to me"

"I didn't do anything"

"yes you did, dear" Laura said touching her arm "you changed her"

"she's changed me too" Simone said smiling. Just then they heard a noise and both looked up to see Annabelle standing in the door way.

"hi" Annabelle said still standing there. The sight of her still took Simone's breath away.

"hi" Laura said. Simone was still sitting there staring at her beautiful wife.

"I've finished" Annabelle said smiling.

"already?" Simone asked it had only been a few hours.

"yeah" Annabelle said smiling.

"you have music for all three songs?"

"yup" Annabelle said. "I already had music for the first one, I just needed words"

"can we hear?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, ask my manager" Annabelle said smiling looking at Simone.

"go get your guitar" Simone said smiling back at her wife.

"ok" Annabelle turned around, running back to the room grabbing her guitar she went back to where her mother and her wife were. "baby can we do the ones we wrote together?"

"sure, I'd like to hear what they sound with music"

Annabelle smiled opening her book to the right page. She chose the second one they wrote to sing first. Strumming to make sure the guitar was still in tune they began.

 ** _These times are troubled and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all  
Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was_**

 ** _When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do_**

 ** _Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same  
For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand  
Only you and I can undo all that we became  
That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man  
And after everything that comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams  
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means_**

 ** _When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do_**

"Simone you have a lovely voice; your voices go good together" Laura said

"I've been trying to tell her that, mom, maybe she'll listen to you"

"hey it was my idea to write the duets wasn't it?"

"and you're singing them with me too, on the album and on stage"

They could see the panic look on Simone's face. She was fine with the album, people wouldn't see her but on stage, she wasn't sure about.

"if I ever get that far, I haven't been to the studio in over a month"

"oh yeah I have to call Jack" Simone said, pulling out her phone, and leaving the room.

"will you play some more for me?" Laura asked

"sure what would you like to hear"

"the song you sang for Simone at your wedding"

"which one?" Annabelle smiled.

"the one, right after the ceremony" Laura said smiling "I really liked that one"

Annabelle smiled, remembering the first time she played it. "alright"

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find me waiting for you,_**

 ** _All your fortresses go down in the night,_**

 ** _To the dawn I'll see you through._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear you will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will go_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _._**

 ** _The answers aren't so easy to find,_**

 ** _The questions will have to do,_**

 ** _Cause I've lost myself deep in your life,_**

 ** _My only fix is you._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear you will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will go_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _Saying what I am what we are_**

 ** _It's a start towards the truth_**

 ** _Taking my breath with each delicate step in my heart it's you…_**

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right_**

 ** _You will find me waiting for you…_**

Simone heard the first line of the song and rushed back to the living room. Seeing Annabelle sitting there playing and singing for her mom, put a smile on her face. She didn't know how she got so lucky, Annabelle was amazing in all aspects. Yeah they fought, but they always came out of it better than before, if that was possible. Annabelle finished singing and looked up. She saw Simone standing in the doorway and smiled.

"she wanted to hear it"

Simone nodded "it's fine"

"Annabelle it was beautiful; will you tell me about when you wrote it"

Annabelle looked at Simone, they both had a sad look on their face. They didn't talk about the school. Always changing the subject quick when it came up with the girls. Simone nodded, and walked into the room. Sitting down next to Annabelle they looked at each other remembering the pain they were both in.

"it's hard to talk about" Simone said. "that was such a rough time for both of us. It's hard knowing you are falling for someone who you can't, or shouldn't be with" Simone looked Annabelle in the eyes. As they began the story of how they met and the love for each other had blossomed.

"I knew there was something about her when she came walking down that hill that first day, it was about 20 minutes after you left"

"you sat out there that long?" Laura asked in shock.

Annabelle just nodded "she looked so amazing in her black pant suit" she paused looking at Simone, "you still look amazing" Simone smiled at her.

"when I first saw Annabelle, I felt a pull at my heart. Hoping against all odds that she wouldn't see through the walls I put up." Simone frowned. "when I came down that hill, she took my breath away"

"do you remember when I asked you what your name was?"

"I said my students call me Miss Bradley, and you said you weren't my student, so I came back with not yet" Simone smiled.

"I looked her up and down and said that was the best news I've heard all day" Annabelle said taking her wife's hand. "when you first shook my hand I instantly felt something"

"I did too" Simone smiled shyly "when you came into my room that first night you scared the shit out of me"

"I know I could tell" Annabelle smiled. "you looked so beautiful sitting at your desk" Annabelle smiled at the memory. "god how did I get so lucky" she said looking at her wife. Forgetting her mom was sitting right there she got lost in Simone's eyes, leaned in, kissing her wife passionately. Until they heard Laura clear her throat. "sorry mom" their faces were both red. "the second day in class was the best"

"oh don't remind me" Simone could feel her face getting red as she was getting embarrassed

"how did that poem go again?" Annabelle asked

"which one" Simone asked blushing, she knew which poem Annabelle was talking about, she remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"that one that had the fluids or something, where I said that they were talking about sex"

"Annabelle Nichole you did not" her mother scolded her.

"she did" Simone said laughing. "which prompted me to keep her after class"

"yeah well if I hadn't done that, you wouldn't had found out I liked you"

"and the poem is like this" Simone said looking at Annabelle.

"enter of all centers, core of cores,

almond self-enclosed, and growing sweet—

all this universe, to the furthest stars  
all beyond them, is your flesh, your fruit.  
Now you feel how nothing clings to you;  
your vast shell reaches into endless space,  
and there the rich, thick fluids rise and flow.  
Illuminated in your infinite peace,  
a billion stars go spinning through the night,  
blazing high above your head.  
But in you is the presence that  
will be, when all the stars are dead."

"wow" Laura said. "I can see why you thought that" she giggled

"see" Annabelle said

Simone just shook her head and smiled. "Annabelle tell her what happened after class"

"what" Annabelle asked confused.

"I asked if she was trying to get attention"

"oh right I remember now" Annabelle said blushing.

"I had asked her if she was trying to get a rise out of me"

"or perhaps I'm intrigued"

"intrigued by what" Simone said right on cue.

"by you" Annabelle looked her up and down just like she did that day so many years ago.

"so that was how this all got started?"

"yes and no" Simone said. "there's a lot more to the story"

"well enlighten me then. I have nothing else to do sitting in this damn chair" the Senator said.

"then they through a fit about my beads"

"just to be clear mother Immaculata through the fit not me, I was just doing what I was told" Simone chimed in.

"and making me wear those god awful rosary's?"

"you will respect the rules of this school or face the consequences" they both started to giggle.

"the look on your face, when she handed me that giant rosary was priceless"

"yeah she made me wear them before, so I knew how embarrassing they are" Simone said making a disgusted face.

"really? Were you that bad?" Annabelle asked. They had never talked about the past, it just held too much pain.

"yeah, let's just say Amanda and I used to get into a lot of trouble." Simone said pausing at the mention of Amanda "one thing you didn't know is I had asked her to move you to a different dorm, because I couldn't control you. She looked at me with her stern look and said." Simone paused to stand up "that shouldn't be too hard of a job Simone, I was able to control you" she said giving her the best Immaculata impression yet.

"that was great you had her to a T" Annabelle said laughing, letting go of the comment about her moving to a different dorm. But she sent up a silent prayer that she didn't get moved, everything would have been different now.

"well she is my aunt"

"oh right" Annabelle laughed.

"what beads?" Laura asked confused.

"do you remember those red beads I wore all the time that Sammi gave me?"

"no" Laura said sadly

Annabelle looked at Simone who pulled them out from under her shirt "these" she said showing them.

"I'm sorry honey I don't remember you having them" Laura said they could see the sadness in her eyes. "why do you have them now?"

"we'll get to that" Annabelle said. "and then you gave me that book with that saying in it."

"The real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes, but in having new eyes." Simone quoted "that was the day I found out you were gay" Simone said blushing.

"yeah" Annabelle said looking at the floor.

"it was after that, that I realized you were different and I quite possibly might have feelings for you." Simone said reaching for Annabelle's hand. They both felt the spark that they felt that day when Simone touched Annabelle's arm. "then you sent me those flowers"

"sister Claire was hilarious when she brought them in"

"they're not from me" Simone said doing her best sister Claire impression. That made Annabelle chuckle. "I thought they were from Michael, until I opened the card and saw the quote."

"your eyes quickly looked at me"

"and we held eye contact for a while" Simone said "I was hoping none of the other students saw"

"I'm sure Cat did"

"probably" Simone said shaking her head. "then you came into my room that night with some lame excuse about needing someone to talk too"

"your face when I said Cat kissed me was priceless"

"yeah I was a little jealous"

"a little" Annabelle said laughing "do I make you nervous?" Annabelle said running her fingers along the same line she did that night. Simone felt the same electric feelings she felt way back then.

"I should have let you kiss me that night, or that time at the pool." Simone said "I'm sorry Laura, I shouldn't have said that"

"it's all in the past," Laura said "I'm loving this story please keep going"

"I was having a hard time dealing with my newly found feelings, so I couldn't sleep, I decided to take a walk, and found Annabelle in the pool"

"I saw Simone walk up and sit down on the edge so I swam over and got out, she looked so lost"

"I was; she saw right through all the lies I told" Simone said sighing remembering that feeling, shaking it away she added "she got out of the pool, I handed her a towel and we sat there, she said I looked lost and asked if I needed a hug, giving in, I leaned in"

"I remember the feeling I got. I knew then I was going to fall hard for you"

"yeah, then I found her in the library with her pictures, that was when I found out Immaculata was her aunt"

"and about Amanda" Simone said quietly "you know I never told anyone about her. No one even knows how she died"

"how did she die" Laura asked

"mom" Annabelle scolded

"no Annabelle it's ok" Simone said "she overdosed on pain killers, by the time I found her it was too late"

"Amanda was your first girlfriend?" Laura asked

"yes, my first love, I thought I would never find love again until I met this amazing woman" Simone said bringing Annabelle's hand to her mouth giving it a soft kiss. Annabelle smiled. "she somehow broke through the walls I put up, and made me see that I wasn't being fair to myself hiding at the school, and let me grieve for Amanda the way I needed too"

"she has a way of doing that" Laura said smiling at her daughter.

"then I saw her with Collins, after Prissy died"

"who was Prissy?" Laura asked confused

"her pet porcupine" Simone answered

"you let them have a porcupine as a pet"

"Collins found it in the woods, she thought it's mother had died so I let her keep it" Simone said shaking her head. "she had no one until Annabelle showed up. Seeing how gentle and caring she was for Collins really got to me"

Annabelle smiled "spring break came, you weren't around so I had to stay on campus, and mother Immaculata made Simone stay with me"

"uh oh I don't like the sound of this" Laura said.

"nah we were cool, the only thing we did was went to the beach house" Annabelle said looking at Simone who was giving her let's not go there look. "and hung out on the beach all day"

"I felt bad, I was letting my feelings for a student get the best of me, so I shut down, and wouldn't talk to Annabelle for a few weeks. Up until the dance actually."

"you're missing parts" Annabelle said "you forgot the part where I finally confronted you about not talking to me for 2 weeks"

"I looked you in the eyes and said 'I can't do this'" Simone sighed remembering how hard that was. "you know that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do"

"I know" Annabelle said squeezing her wife's hand. "then Cat and I got into that fight"

"what was that about anyway?"

"you"

"me?"

"her and Kristen were talking about the dance and asking if either of them were going to get lucky. Cat looks at me and says 'how about you Annabelle I hear Ms. Bradley will be there' I told her to shut up she kept going saying I needed to get laid"

"what's funny is you did" Simone whispered giggling.

"shh" Annabelle said laughing. "then you came in and saved the day, with your blonde hair flying everywhere"

"you were such a bitch to me that night"

"yeah well I was hurting"

"you have no idea how bad I was hurting too, all I wanted to do was hold you, but you pushed me away" Simone said looking at the floor.

"pretty sure I have more than made up for that"

"I went to my room and cried in the bath for a good hour"

"sorry"

"so where's the song come in?" Laura asked.

"hold on mom, we're getting there" Annabelle said "when I walked into the dance and saw you dancing with him. It about tore me to shreds, I went out for a smoke, and Cat's brother came out. I asked if I could sing with them, he agreed, so I ran back to my room and grabbed my stuff"

"when I heard your voice on that stage my heart sank. I knew exactly what those words meant, and it hit me. That's why I left"

"and I followed" Annabelle said "telling myself it was now or never, I thought for sure you were going to flee"

"how could I when I went to leave and you grabbed me. Your touch sent fire through my whole body."

"the kiss did that for me" Annabelle said brushing her wife's face "it still does"

"so you sang the song at the dance?" her mother asked

"yes"

"where do the beads come in then"

"we're getting there. We'll spare you what happened next because you already know" Annabelle said blushing.

"the storm knocked out the power, when I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I rolled over to the clock which was blinking. And thought 'shit', I woke Annabelle up."

"we tried to get dressed as quick as we could, knowing someone would be looking for us"

"I was dressed, but Simone still had her shirt in her hand when Immaculata came barging in"

"I sent Annabelle on her way. Sat in my room for a few minutes trying to collect my thoughts" Simone sighed, she was feeling uneasy at what happened next. "I went to Immaculata's office. Where she sat with disgrace on her face. Asking me a bunch of questions. I told her I didn't expect her to understand, she yelled something about it not being right. Like she did at the wedding. And I said that I loved Annabelle" Simone paused again. "then I heard something behind me, turned around and saw the officers. She looked at me and said she was sorry. That was the last time I talked to her until the wedding."

"so the beads?"

"I was on my way back from mass, when I saw the government vehicle. I ran as fast as I could, as I got there they were taking her away. I yelled for them to wait, Simone broke free and ran into me, as they pulled her away I put the beads in Simone's hand. Knowing she would know what they meant. Although it was on impulse, it still had meaning"

"oh I get it. I remember you were playing with them when I was talking to you" Laura said.

"now you remember the beads" Annabelle asked

"I do" Laura said with a smile. "so the song and the beads are what got you through"

"yes" Simone said.

"when I sent her that email I sent a file with me singing it, so she could have something."

"that's an amazing story, I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention before that. Maybe you wouldn't have ended up at that school"

"mom, if I didn't I wouldn't have met Simone"

"good point"

"we have each other now, and nothing will change that" Annabelle said standing up to give her mother a hug.

* * *

The songs in this chapter:

What if I was nothing by All that remains, It's your love by Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill, When I said I do by Clint Black and his wife. And of course all over me. Thanks againg


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Say something**

"Annabelle that was great, can we do it one more time?" Jack said into the mike.

"yeah" Annabelle sighed. "one more time" she had sung the song 2 different times, and she still had 3 more to record. Annabelle heard the music around her waited for the right beat and started singing.

 ** _"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_**

 ** _And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_**

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_**

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something…" _**

"perfect" Jack's voice rang out "we got it" Annabelle looked up and saw the smile on his face. Looking at the blonde sitting next to him who also had a smile on her face. Annabelle just smiled a halfhearted smile. She was stressed out. "Annabelle why don't you take a break and then we'll start the other song"

"yeah" Annabelle said rubbing her throat

"are you ok" Simone asked coming through the door, with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine" Annabelle said

"good, we have 3 more to do" Simone said handing her a bottle of water, and smiled. "guh" Annabelle sighed. "can I go smoke?"

"let's go" Simone said nodding towards the door. Putting her hand in Annabelle's as they walked down the hall that led them to the back door. "I'm proud of you, you know"

"I know" Annabelle said lighting her cigarette, offering Simone her pack. She took one putting it to her mouth Annabelle lit it for her. "you owe me 7 hours of sex" she leaned in to whisper.

"I'll give you more than that" Simone said teasing. Annabelle looked at her, the look on her face said she wasn't teasing.

"how do you still do that to me"

"what" Simone asked taking a drag and letting it out slowly. She was beginning to smoke more often. But no more than one or two a day.

"you, you... oh never mind" a flustered Annabelle said pulling her wife and manager closer.

"you're adorable when you're flustered" Simone said kissing her. "and I know what you're saying. You do the same thing to me"

Annabelle just smiled, finishing her smoke, and taking a drink of her water. "ready?" she asked with a sigh.

Simone nodded, extinguishing her cigarette, following her wife back into the building.

"good your back I want to go over the next song. What was the name of it again?" Jack asked.

"what if I was nothing" Annabelle said in a quiet tone.

"alright" He nodded for Annabelle to return to the room where she was before, singing into the mike.

 ** _"_** ** _Just let it go, don't want to argue anymore  
I can't be sure I know just what we're fighting for  
I know you're scared and that you're thinking I may go  
I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_**

 **And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray**  
 **Just remember this one question**

 **What if I was nothing? What if this is true?**  
 **What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you**  
 **So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?**  
 **I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you**

 **I know it's hard, it seems we've worked at this so long**  
 **It's often foolish pride that tells us we're not wrong**  
 **I hear your voice, you tell me that you'll never go**  
 **And I believe it, I believe it.**

 **And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray**  
 **Just remember this one question**

 **What if I was nothing? What if this is true?**  
 **What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you**  
 **So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?**  
 **I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you**

 **And we can keep this going on, we'll make it work some way**  
 **And every step, it makes us stronger every day**

 **And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray**  
 **Just remember this one question**

 **What if I was nothing? What if this is true?**  
 **What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you**  
 **So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?**  
 **I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you**

 **What if I was nothing? What if this is true?**  
 **What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you**  
 **So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?**  
 **I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you**

."

"perfect" Jack said his face showing a smile. "just perfect Annabelle"

"good" Annabelle said returning the smile. She saw Simone whisper something to him, then stand and walk into the room.

"you ready?" she asked grabbing the other stool and placing it next to Annabelle.

"yes" Annabelle said with a smile "which one we doing first?"

"when I said I do" Simone said smiling and nodding to Jack to start the music.

 ** _These times are troubled and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all  
Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was_**

 ** _When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do_**

 ** _Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same  
For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand  
Only you and I can undo all that we became  
That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man  
And after everything that comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams  
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means_**

 ** _When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do_**

 ** _Be truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you,_**

 ** _That's what I had in mind,_**

 ** _That's what I had in mind,_**

 ** _When I said I do._**

"oh my god, you guys, that was simply amazing" Jack said once the music was done. "I think we got it on the first take" he added smiling.

Simone and Annabelle just smiled, their eyes were still locked on each other. The words of the song still touching their hearts.

"didn't you say you had another one?" Jack asked

"yeah" Simone said still not looking away from Annabelle.

"hello" Jack said

"sorry" Annabelle said shaking her head. Finally breaking the staring contest.

"yes we do have another song. Do you want to go over it or just go with it?"

"just go with it, the way the last one sounded I'm sure it'll come out perfect." Jack said

"ok" Jack cued the music, as it filled the room. Simone started singing. As Annabelle smiled at her. They had talked about her being the main focus on this song, but Annabelle didn't think she'd actually do it.

 ** _Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doing  
All over again_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_**

 ** _Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you ask me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_**

Annabelle took over on the chorus. But let Simone do the rest.

"guys that was" Jack paused for a second "that was simply amazing. You two are perfect together"

"thanks" Simone said shyly

"are you planning on writing anymore?"

Annabelle shrugged looking at Simone who said "I don't know; I don't know if I can handle being up on stage in front of a bunch of people singing."

"oh that reminds me" Jack said pressing some buttons. "can I see you in my office?"

"yeah" Simone said looking at Annabelle confused. As they got off their stools and headed out of the room.

"wonder what he wants" Annabelle asked a still confused Simone. As they walked down the hall.

"ok, have a seat" Jack said pointing to the chairs, as he shuffled some papers around his desk looking for the right one. "alright here we go" he said handing Simone a copy.

"this says they want her to go on tour" Simone said with a smile.

"yes" Jack said with a smile. "you'll leave on the 6th and be gone for 2 months"

"good thing you're my manager so we won't be apart" Annabelle said looking over Simone's shoulder. Simone just kissed her cheek. "oh look we'll be gone for your birthday" Annabelle added, seeing they had a concert on June 22nd."

"you'll play in 45 different cities, starting here in LA ending in Minneapolis, Minnesota"

"why Minneapolis?" Annabelle asked.

"that's where the tour ends"

"hey look at that" Simone said replying to Annabelle's comment about her birthday "and hey at least it'll still be warm" Simone said letting out a slight laugh

"it's inside there, so no matter what you'll be good" Jack said smiling. "alright, I need some signatures from you" he said to Annabelle "and then you're good to go"

"you don't need her for anything more with the music?" Simone asked

"nope, we got it from here" Jack said standing. "I'll do the editing myself and if I do need you for anything I'll call"

"sounds good" Annabelle said standing to shake Jack's hand.

"I'll call you next week for sure and let you know the rest of the details" he said shaking Simone's hand.

"sounds good" Simone said placing her hand on Annabelle's back as they left the office, heading back towards the recording room to get her guitar. "god forbid we forget that thing" Simone said giggling.

"shut up" Annabelle elbowed her in the ribs.

"just remembering the night at the beach house when you through a fit cause we forgot it"

"I didn't throw a fit" Annabelle said pouting.

"oh what would you call it then?"

"um," Annabelle said thinking "I um, fine it was a fit, I through a fit, you happy now" she said picking up her guitar. And walking back to the hall.

"have a good night guys" a voice called from the other end of the hall.

Simone turned around and instantly got irritated, seeing that women always got her irritated.

"bye Sammi" Annabelle said smiling, and waving.

"how do you know her anyway?" Simone asked Annabelle could hear the tone of her voice had a snarl in it.

"from my partying days"

"that's all you're going to say?"

"why does she bother you so much?" Annabelle asked as she pushed open the glass door and held it open for her wife to pass through.

"I'm not entirely sure" Simone said looking at Annabelle.

"ok" Annabelle said shaking her head "you think we were together at one time don't you?"

"were you?" Simone snapped.

"oh my god, we are not doing this" Annabelle said setting her guitar down so she could fetch the car keys out of her pocket.

"I just want to know how you two know each other that's all" Simone pleaded.

"Simone" Annabelle said walking over to her. Taking Simone's face in her hands. "baby, it doesn't matter how I know her. She is my past and you are my future, nothing matters to me but you"

"but" Simone started to say as Annabelle placed a soft kiss on her lips, and opened the car door for her.

"damn" Annabelle said to herself after shutting the door. "suppose I better tell her how I know Sammi" she said still talking to herself as she walked around the car, she got in, started it and pulled out of the parking lot. "do you want to call my mom and ask her what she wants to do for dinner?" Annabelle asked pulling up to a stop light.

"ok" Simone said pulling out her phone. This bought Annabelle sometime to think. She wasn't hiding anything from Simone, but she knew once Simone knew the truth about how she knew Sammi, it would all blow up in her face. "she said to just get something she's not hungry" Simone said setting her phone on her lap.

"ok, what would you like" Annabelle asked.

"I want to know how you know Sammi" Simone said again not letting go of the subject.

Annabelle sighed, "fine, lets pick something up and go to the beach house"

"why"

"because we are going to need to be alone for this" Annabelle said turning to her wife, giving her a half smile.

"so you did lie to me?"

"no I never lied"

"I asked if you two were together"

"no, I asked you if you thought we were together at one point, then I asked you if we were going to do this so therefore I never said yes or no"

Simone didn't say anything just got up from the table and gave Annabelle a fuck off look.

"Simone" Annabelle said trying to reason with her. She wanted none of it, and went out on the deck, slamming the door behind her. "fuck" Annabelle said slamming her hand on the table. She knew Simone wasn't going to take it well, but she didn't think she'd storm out. Annabelle took a deep breath, finally getting up from the table and getting rid of the remanence of their dinner. She went to the deck for a smoke. Seeing Simone sitting in the sand, she decided to try and talk to her. "hi" Annabelle said as she got close

Simone just looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"how could you leave out something like that"

"I didn't think it mattered?" Annabelle protested

"well it does" Simone said looking out over the water again.

"why?" Annabelle asked.

"how would you feel, if Amanda wasn't dead, and all the sudden she showed up, as my bosses assistant"

"Simone" Annabelle said "I'm not in love with her anymore. I'm in love with you"

"and these are tainted" Simone said pulling off the beads, she was about to throw them into the water but Annabelle caught her

"don't please"

"why, she's the one who gave them to you"

"and you knew that when you took them 4 years ago" Annabelle said taking the beads in her hand.

Simone didn't say anything just looked out over the water.

"you knew the first person who I fell in love with gave them to me. It's no different than you wearing that necklace that was Amanda's"

"yes it is"

"how Simone? How is it different?" Annabelle said starting to raise her voice a little, but her throat was sore from singing earlier.

"Amanda is dead" Simone said standing up looking Annabelle in the eyes, and storming off.

"shit" Annabelle said sighing. And running after her wife. "Simone" she said catching up to her.

"leave me alone"

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you"

"leave. Me. Alone." Simone said stopping and looking Annabelle directly in the eyes, that were only lit by the moon.

"ok" Annabelle said stepping back as Simone headed down the beach. Annabelle stood there and watched her go. Not really knowing what to do. Should she go after her, or go back to the house, knowing eventually, she would return, she just stood there, watching the love of her life make her way down the beach away from her, she felt tears sting her eyes. Why did it matter that Sammi had been the one to give her those beads? Why did it matter that she was once involved with the woman, who was now helping her with her music career? Why did any of it matter, she was and always will be in love with Simone. Shaking her head, she pulled out her cigarettes, lit one, and sat down in the sand. She looked out over the water, she wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, her cigarette had long since been gone, when she heard that soft voice.

"hi"

"hi" Annabelle said standing up.

"I" Simone stumbled over her words. "I'm sorry" she said after taking a deep breath, putting her head down.

"baby, there's no need to be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I guess I thought it didn't matter, because she knows I'm with you. She said herself she's never seen me so happily in love. I never looked at her the way I look at you. We didn't leave off on the best terms. She could have stayed here but she chose to go with her parents and leave me"

"don't" Simone said putting a figure on her lips. "I don't want to hear anymore"

"I love you"

"I love you too Annabelle, I'm sorry I flipped out about this"

"she's my past you are my future, Simone, you are everything I have ever wanted and more. I love you so much it killed me to watch you walk away like you did"

"why didn't you come after me?"

"the way you said leave me alone" Annabelle stopped looking at her beautiful wife standing in front of her. "the look in your eyes told me you needed time alone, to think"

"good call, you coming after me probably would have made it worse"

"pretty sad how well we know each other"

"they say soul mates have that intuition" Simone said smiling.

"guess that's true" Annabelle said grabbing her wife. And placing a kiss on her lips, which deepened. To Annabelle it told her Simone was truly sorry, and the love she had for her. Annabelle returned it, giving her the same expression.

"let's go to the house" Simone said pulling away and grabbing Annabelle's hand.

"ok" they walked in silence no more words were needed.

"do you want to stay here tonight" Simone asked as they got to the top of the deck.

"depends" Annabelle said

"on what?"

"where this leads us" Annabelle said grabbing her, placing her lips on Simone's as their tongues began to dance.

"I think we're staying here" Simone said pushing Annabelle through the door, and to the bedroom. Once inside, she began ripping Annabelle's clothes off. Not caring where they landed, when there wasn't any more she pushed Annabelle down on the bed. Never breaking contact, she strayed, away from Annabelle's lips, placing soft kisses all the way down her body, she felt Annabelle's muscles tense when she got to her stomach. Stopping to look at her, she kissed her belly button. Then began her descent lower, she ran her nose over the curly hair, taking a deep breath so she could savor the smell. Knowing what was waiting for her, the dripping wet center. She spread Annabelle's legs, and started her assault, on her clit. As Annabelle's breathing got heavier and she felt her muscles tighten, she stuck two fingers in. "mmm" she heard Annabelle moan. As she glided them in and out, keeping perfect rhythm with her tongue. She felt Annabelle stiffen one last time as she exploded around her. Simone didn't stop there, she withdrew her fingers and went on with her tongue. Sucking and licking, until Annabelle let out a cry of Simone's name. She then gave it one last kiss, and slid back up Annabelle's body to find her lips.

"mm, I love you" Annabelle said kissing her. Simone slid her tongue in Annabelle's mouth, she could taste herself on Simone's lips.

"I love you too" Simone said laying her head on Annabelle's chest.

"you know what I think?" Annabelle said once she came down for her high

"what's that"

"you. Are" Annabelle said flipping Simone over "wearing too many clothes, my love" as she started ripping them off. And began her sexual attack on her wife.

"god baby you are so amazing" Simone said after Annabelle was done, and had her head on Simone's chest.

"so are you my love, so are you!" Annabelle said leaning up to kiss her. As they fell into an exhausted sleep, wrapped in one another.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated. I got caught up in everyday life.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Dreams do come true**

"oh my god that rush" Simone said as they walked into the dressing room. "I can't get over it"

"you're silly" Annabelle said reaching into the mini fridge and grabbing two waters, tossing one to her wife.

"why?"

Annabelle just smiled, as she felt her phone go off. "hi mom" she said with a smile

"hi honey, how was the show?" Laura asked.

"great, but I can't wait to get home" Annabelle said "I'm exhausted"

"I bet you are" Annabelle could hear the smile in her mom's voice. "when will you be home?"

"however long it takes to drive from here to there" Annabelle said rolling her eyes. Knowing it meant at least another 2 days on the smelly bus.

"oh" Laura said disappointed. "I thought maybe you'd fly back"

"no, sorry, we have to take the bus"

"can I talk to Simone?" Laura asked

"um sure" she said pulling the phone away from her ear, and handing it to Simone "she wants to talk to you"

Simone gave her a confused look and took the phone. Going to the other side of the room, so Annabelle couldn't hear what was being said. "ok sounds good" Simone said with a smile. "here you go" handing the phone back to Annabelle, "she's not done with you yet".

"what was that about" Annabelle asked her mom.

"oh nothing I just needed her opinion on something. I can't wait to see you. I've missed my girls" Laura said in a sad tone.

"we miss you too" Annabelle said. "I'll let you know when we are on the road"

"ok sounds good honey"

"I'll talk to you soon, mom. I love you"

"I love you too, honey tell Simone the same"

"I will bye"

"bye"

"she said she loves you" Annabelle said putting her phone down. Seeing the smile on her wife's face said it all. This is where she wanted to be, where she needed to be. She had an amazing woman by her side, and her mother, though they've had their differences in the past, they had become stronger than ever.

They had finished their last concert on the tour, the crowd loved Annabelle. And when Simone got up to sing with her there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

"hey it's still early, do you want to go sightseeing?" Annabelle said once they got back to the bus.

"in this town? What could there be to see?" Simone asked.

"I don't know? I heard some people say there's a gay club around the corner, or something. Maybe we could find it"

"I don't know; I think I'd rather just stay here. I'm a little tired"

"yeah it has been a long 2 months" Annabelle said falling onto the couch. "I'm ready to go home"

"me too" Simone said joining her. Annabelle slipped her arm around her wife and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"thank you?"

"for?"

"standing next to me, always being there no matter what"

"there's no place I'd rather be" Simone said looking into those blue eyes that always made her lose her train of thought. Annabelle just smiled, wrapping Simone in both arms. They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's embrace.

"guh are we home yet?" Annabelle asked getting frustrated.

"no sorry" Simone said sitting at the table on the bus drinking coffee and reading a book.

"how are you not bored?"

"I know how to keep myself occupied" Simone said holding up the book. She had learned how to keep herself busy from being at Saint Theresa's for so long.

"guh" Annabelle said as she started pacing.

"baby, sit down" Simone said pointing to the spot across from her "have some coffee"

"I don't want any coffee" Annabelle said sitting down. "I just want to be off this bus and home"

"you are such a pain in the ass" Simone let out a laugh

"I know" Annabelle said leaning across the table "but you love me"

"that I do" Simone looked up from her book and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know how we can make time go quicker"

"how?" Simone asked quizzically.

"we could play strip poker" Annabelle said getting up and going to her bag, where she had a deck of cards. Holding them up, with a what do you say look on her face.

"mm alright" Simone said putting her book down. She wasn't any good at poker, but thought it'd be fun.

"well this sucks" Annabelle said sitting at the table with nothing on. "can I get a blanket?"

"no" Simone said laughing, she still had everything but her shirt on. "this was your idea so sit there like that"

"what if someone sees me"

"no one is coming in here, unless they knock first" Simone said still giggling at her wife's distress.

"guh" Annabelle said.

"come on deal the next hand"

"I don't have anything else to take off" Annabelle said

"hmm this seems to be a problem then huh?" Simone said looking her wife up and down. "alright new deal, whoever wins this hand gets the first go at making love"

"mm" Annabelle said pretending to think about it "ok deal" she stuck out her hand for Simone to shake. Simone took the cards, shuffled them and dealt.

"uh oh, this isn't looking good"

"oh?" Annabelle said hopeful.

"how many you need?"

"2" Annabelle said laying two cards on the table. As Simone gave her two new ones. "hmm"

"I'm taking three" Simone said giving herself three new cards. "alright, what you got?" she said looking at Annabelle.

"2 pair ace high"

"hmm" Simone said laying her cards on the table. "full house"

"dammit!" Annabelle exclaimed jumping off the chair, tossing her cards across the table. She looked down at herself, realizing she was naked. Looked at Simone, "no better time than the present" she said climbing on Simone's lap, kissing her passionately. Which brought them to the bed, as Annabelle started her sexual attack on her wife.

"Annabelle"

"mm"

"Annabelle"

"no"

"Annabelle" the voice said again this time sterner.

"I'm up, I'm up" Annabelle said sitting up. "what is it?"

"we're home" Simone said smiling

"fucking right" Annabelle said jumping out of bed.

"babe, you might want to put some clothes on, wouldn't want to scare your mom, or anyone else for that matter" Simone laughed.

"yeah" Annabelle said grabbing her basketball shorts and a shirt. As the bus pulled into the drive way. "first thing I'm doing is smoking" Annabelle said moving to the door.

"of course you are." Simone said kind of disappointed.

"oh" Annabelle stopped and walked back towards her wife. "I'm sorry" she said taking her in her arms. "good morning beautiful" she said placing a kiss on Simone's lips.

"mm good morning" Simone replied enjoying being in Annabelle's arms. The bus came to a stop in front of the main door to the house. Stepping off the tour bus, Simone saw Laura waiting at the door. She had gotten her casts off and was hobbling around with a cane.

"hi girls" Laura said from where she stood just outside the front door.

"hi" Simone greeted her with a big smile, walking to give her mother in law a hug.

"I missed you guys" Laura said embracing Simone.

"she won't admit it but she missed you" Simone said nodding towards Annabelle who was too consumed in her cigarette to notice anything.

"I bet she won't" Laura said looking at her daughter. "she's becoming more and more like her father everyday"

"I see a lot of you in her also"

"yeah that's where she gets her attitude" Laura laughed.

"are you going to come tell your mother hello" Simone yelled

"huh?" Annabelle didn't even notice she was outside "mom I didn't see you there" she said tossing her cigarette on the ground. Simone just shook her head. She didn't care that she smoked, but she didn't want her to throw the butts on the ground. "mom I missed you" Annabelle said engulfing her mother in her arms.

"I missed you too, honey"

"I have so much to tell you"

"we have to get our stuff off the bus first" Simone said when she saw Annabelle lead her mother into the house.

"that's what I pay you for" Annabelle said with a wink. Simone shook her head, as the maid, Krista, came out of the house.

"I got that Miss Bradley"

"thank you, I'll just grab a few things" Simone gave her a smile. Krista just smiled. Simone got their bag, and of course Annabelle's guitar. 'I wonder if we should have just picked one last name instead of hyphenating it' she thought to herself when she saw the program to the last concert in Minneapolis on the table. Annabelle went by the stage name of Anna Bradley. "that has a nice ring to it" Simone said out loud with a smile. Shook her head and left the bus. When she got in the house Annabelle was telling her mom about all the places they'd been. Simone set the stuff she was carrying down, and stood in the doorway, listening to her wife, tell her mother all about their adventure.

"mom you should have seen the crowds, all cheering my name. I couldn't believe it."

"how was Simone on stage?"

"she was amazing, mom. She never ceases to amaze me" Annabelle paused seeing a figure in the door way, she smiled. "hi"

"hi" Simone said walking into the room. Annabelle felt a little shy knowing that Simone heard her talking about her.

"so you had a good time" Laura said

"yes mom, we had an amazing time." Annabelle smiled

"that's great" Laura mirrored the smile on her daughters face "now go take a shower and put some clothes on. I can tell you just rolled out of bed, you're not even wearing a bra"

"mom!" Annabelle exclaimed. Simone just stood where she was laughing.

"where would you like these Miss Bradley" Krista asked.

"just set them right there, thank you Krista, and please call me Simone"

"ok mam" Krista said setting the bags down.

Simone rolled her eyes, she still wasn't comfortable with having help. She picked up the stuff she had been carrying and headed to their bedroom, following Annabelle.

"oh it's good to be home" Annabelle said plopping down on the bed.

"yeah" Simone said setting down the stuff she was carrying. And going to stand in front of Annabelle.

"what?" Annabelle asked.

"nothing" Simone said sighing.

"Simone" Annabelle said looking into her eyes. "what's wrong?"

"I'm just" she started to say but was cut off by Annabelle grabbing her, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm fine, just glad to be home" she finally got out.

"are you sure"

"yes, it's been a long 2 months"

"you're right it has" Annabelle said letting go a bit so she could look at Simone's beautiful face. "have I told you how amazing you are?"

"not today" Simone said smiling.

"well you are! Thank you so much for going on that tour. It was my dream come true, and even better cause I got to share it with you" she said placing a kiss on Simone's lips.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else; besides I don't think anyone else could handle being your manager"

"I am rather difficult" Annabelle said

"I would hate to think what you'd come up with to do with someone else"

"I wouldn't be playing strip poker that's for sure" Annabelle said smiling. "Simone" she said looking into her eyes. "I love you" her voice changed to serious, as she said those words.

"I love you, too Annabelle" Simone said touching her face.

"I feel so corny sometimes, but when I look at you I have to hold myself back from telling you I love you every 5 minutes"

Simone smiled shyly. "I know we are happy to be home, but what do you say we go to the beach house for a few nights? Just you and me, spend some quality time together"

"I'd love that, but we at least have to have dinner with my mom tonight"

"we'll go after dinner, we should check on it anyway, after being gone for so long"

"let's not" Annabelle started but Simone cut her off.

"forget your guitar" Simone said smiling. "after the last time we were there I will never forget it again" she added kissing her. She felt Annabelle's tongue wanting access, so she granted it. The kiss got more heated, Simone couldn't feel anything but the heat that was coming from Annabelle. Starting to get worked up, Simone pulled away. "we are supposed to be in here getting cleaned up"

"I'll clean you up" Annabelle said looking Simone up and down.

"stop baby, I'm serious" Simone said giggling. "and your mom is out there"

"that's never stopped us before" Annabelle said pushing Simone down on the bed, kissing her. "I have problems keeping my hands off you, and your sexy body" she added trying to rip off Simone's shirt.

"baby, stop" Simone moaned, as Annabelle unhooked her bra and started sucking on her breasts. "mm" Simone said arching her back.

"bet you don't want me to stop now" Annabelle said with a smirk.

"nope" Simone said bucking Annabelle off and flipping her over so she was on top. "it's my turn to torture you" she said kissing her passionately.

"wow look at that sky" Annabelle said looking at the sky over the ocean.

"did you happen to check the weather?"

"no didn't think we needed to" Annabelle said unlocking the door, holding it open for Simone.

"hmm" Simone said going to the TV and turning it to the weather channel "shit"

"what?" Annabelle asked setting the things she was carrying down.

"there's a storm headed right for us" Simone said pointing to the TV

"is that bad?"

"we have to board everything up, come on, we don't have much time" Simone said heading to the deck. Annabelle just stood there. "come on I need help"

"coming"

"there" Simone said pounding the last nail in place, just as it started to rain. "just in time too" she added climbing down the ladder, grabbing it and putting it back under the deck where she stored it, along with the hammer.

"you're pretty handy" Annabelle said looking her up and down. "pretty sexy with a hammer in your hand also"

"Annabelle" Simone said shaking her head. "come on before we get soaked"

"it'd give us a reason to get naked" Annabelle said smiling.

"is that all you think about?" Simone asked on her way up the stairs.

"no" Annabelle said "I also think about music" she added smiling, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"nice" Simone said

"hey" Annabelle said grabbing her as they walked into the house. "I'm just playing around. You know what is always on my mind"

"I thought I did"

Annabelle sighed "you, Simone, you are all I think about" she paused to look into her blue eyes "you"

"me?"

"yes, I'd live in a shack, in the middle of nowhere as long as you were there with me"

"sometimes you take my breath away" Simone said kissing her deeply

"a kiss like that always takes my breath away" Annabelle said when they came up for air. They stood there kissing for what seemed like forever.

"oh here we go" Simone said. Heading into the kitchen, the wind had picked up and it started raining harder.

As the storm raged outside the two women had made a fire, grabbed some blankets and made a bed in front of it. As they laid, cuddling, in front of it, not saying too much, the memories started in.

 _"_ _you can't be in here" Simone said in a soft tone_

 _"_ _I need someone to talk to. I've had to listen to Cat and Kristen all night debate about what's appropriate to do on a first date" Annabelle said sitting down. "come on" she said playfully pushing Simone's leg with hers. "don't you want to know what's appropriate to do on a first date?"_

 _"_ _alright" Simone sighed rolling her eyes "what's appropriate" she asked in a shy tone._

 _"_ _well according to them both, it depends on how hot the guy is. Or in Catherine's case, the girl" Annabelle moved closer to Simone on the couch._

 _"_ _wow, Catherine's gay?" Simone asked crossing her legs away from Annabelle and reaching for her necklace._

 _"_ _I didn't say she was gay but she kissed me"_

 _"_ _she kissed you, wow" Simone said still playing with her necklace moving a little farther away "do you, did you..." Simone asked feeling a twinge of jealousy_

 _"_ _she's not my type" Annabelle said moving so she could face Simone. "you play with your necklace a lot" she said reaching for the necklace._

 _"_ _nervous habit" Simone said feeling uncomfortable, but enjoying the feeling of Annabelle being so close. She tensed up, trying not to look into Annabelle's eyes._

 _"_ _do I make you nervous?" Annabelle asked as she slid her finger across the line of Simone's shirt on her chest. Simone felt the heat radiate from her finger tip, as she moved it slowly. Finally looking at Annabelle. Annabelle went in for a kiss_

 _"_ _don't" Simone said looking at her. Wanting so bad to just let it happen, but she knew she couldn't. Annabelle sat back, they looked in each other's eyes for a moment, nodded and walked out of the room. Simone sat on the couch, contemplating what had just happened. She put her hand to her forehead, and let out the breath she was holding._

"what are you thinking about" Annabelle's voice brought her back to the present.

"nothing" Simone said shaking her head and smiling.

"well apparently it's something, seeing that smile on your face"

Simone cleared her throat "I was thinking about you, if you must know"

"good thoughts I hope" Annabelle said wrapping her arms around her wife.

"they are always good thoughts, my love" Simone said smiling and kissing her.

"I'm hungry" Annabelle whined. She always whined when she got hungry.

"I think we might be limited to what to eat" Simone said noticing the power had gone out.

"hmm" Annabelle said getting up and heading into the kitchen. Flipped the light switch but no light came on. Looking back into the living room she had an idea. Looking through the cupboards she found a box of macnchz. Grabbing a pan, she put some water in it. Walking very carefully to the fire she placed the pan on the fire.

"you're funny" Simone giggled

"hey I'm hungry, and macnchz sounds good" Annabelle said looking at the water which hadn't began to boil yet. "can you grab the box off the counter for me please" she asked, realizing she forgot it in the kitchen

"sure" Simone said getting up, while she was in the kitchen she quickly opened the fridge and grabbed 2 bottles of water.

"oh I need milk and butter too" Annabelle called out from the living room.

"got it" Simone said pouring what milk they will need into a glass and heading back in. "how are you going to drain it?" Simone asked

"oh shit" Annabelle said "I need something to stir it with too" she said jumping up and running into the kitchen "ouch dammit"

"what happened"

"I just stubbed my damn toe on the chair"

"are you ok?" Simone asked giggling

"yeah but it fucking hurts" Annabelle said limping back into the living room with the spoon.

"oh my poor baby"

"shut the f to the up" Annabelle said giggling.

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know" Annabelle said laughing, they heard the water boil over into the fire. "shit" Annabelle said taking the spoon and stirring it. "ouch"

"now what?"

"I think I need an oven mitt" Annabelle said shaking her hand.

"I'll get it for you, wouldn't want you to stub your other toe"

"ha-ha you're so funny" Annabelle said

"here you go beautiful" Simone said handing the oven mitt to Annabelle.

"thanks" Annabelle said smiling, that I know I am smile.

When the noodles were finally ready Annabelle made her way gracefully to the sink to drain the water. Then came back to add the rest of the ingredients into the pan.

"should we just eat it out of the pan?"

"I'm game with that" Simone said smiling. She hadn't had macnchz in a long time, she forgot they even bought some. Annabelle finished getting it ready and brought it to their makeshift bed. "mm this is really good" Simone said stuffing her mouth full of food.

"thanks" Annabelle said smiling. "everything tastes better over an open fire"

"mm sure does" Simone went in for a kiss, and started giggling.

"what?"

"you have cheese on your nose"

"guh" Annabelle said trying to wipe it off

"here let me help" Simone licked her nose.

"that's gross" Annabelle giggled

"hey I lick everywhere else"

"good point" Annabelle said smiling. "I'm full" she said leaning back on the pillows.

"me too" Simone said moving the pan to the other side of her so it was out of the way. "now what should we do to waste time?"

"I need a smoke"

"go ahead and have one in here, but you have to share it" Simone said

"ok"

"wow look at all this damage" Annabelle said, it was the next morning, when the power finally came back on. She stepped out on the deck to enjoy her morning smoke and coffee.

"wow" Simone said following her. There were leaves everywhere, luckily they brought the furniture into the house before the storm hit so nothing would blow away.

"guess it got pretty bad"

"guess so" Simone said smiling at the fact that they didn't even realize what was going on outside.

"you want one?" Annabelle asked holding up the pack of cigarettes

"nah" Simone said shaking her head

"where should we begin?"

"well I'll grab the ladder and hammer, you can help me take down the boards off the windows, then we'll go from there" Simone said heading down the stairs.

It was a few hours later when they placed the last piece of plywood under the deck, when Annabelle felt her stomach growl.

"you're hungry aren't you?" Simone asked with a smile

Annabelle just smiled.

"go figure" she said nodding to the house. "I don't know what we have but I'm sure we'll find something" Simone said as they stepped back in the beach house.

"hello" Annabelle said pulling out her phone, after feeling it vibrate.

"oh my god you actually answered" the voice said.

"yeah" Annabelle said with a smile, she hadn't heard that voice in so long.

"what's going on big rock star?"

"nothing really, Simone and I just finished cleaning up the beach house after the storm last night"

"how did it fair?" Collins asked

"great, we had some branches down, and lost power but nothing too major."

"that's good" Annabelle could hear the smile in Collins voice. "so what's your plans for later? I miss you"

"I'm not sure hold on" Annabelle said moving the phone away from her ear. "hey beautiful"

"yeah" Simone's heart skipped a beat, for some reason it always did when she wasn't expecting Annabelle to say those words to her.

"what are we doing tonight"

"who wants to know"

"grr, give her the phone" Annabelle heard Collins say.

"here" she said handing her wife the phone. The conversation was short, when Simone hit the end call button and set the phone on the table. "what's up?"

"impromptu party" Simone said with a smile.

"when?"

"she said they'd be here around 5"

"oh we got time then" Annabelle said wrapping her wife in her arms.

"time for what?"

"you'll see"

"are you trying to get a rise out of me?"

"why would I want to do that?"

"perhaps to get attention"

"or perhaps I'm intrigued"

"intrigued by what?"

"by you" Annabelle said looking into those blue eyes that made her fall apart. She placed her lips on Simone's, it wasn't long before Simone's tongue was eagerly wanting access to Annabelle's, the next thing they knew they were ripping each other's clothes off and falling onto the bed. "I love the way your body feels on mine" Annabelle whispered in Simone's ear once they were done.

"I can't believe after all this time; we are still like 2 teenagers" Simone said kissing her wife.

"mm" Annabelle said wrapping her arms tighter around her wife.

"I love you Annabelle" Simone said lifting her head up to look in Annabelle's eyes.

"I love you, Simone" Annabelle said kissing her again "you are my everything, without you I don't know where I'd be"

"I know where I'd be" Simone said sadly Annabelle gave her a sad smile "I'd be stuck at that school, and in a meaningless relationship, probably living with him, and"

"don't say it" Annabelle whispered

"I have the most amazing wife in the world" Simone said moving so she could see the clock. "we should probably get up and get dressed. Everyone will be here soon"

"everyone?" Annabelle asked.

"yeah" Simone smiled.

"who's everyone?"

"well Collins, Cat, Kristen, Justin, and I'm not sure who else they are bringing along." Simone said with a smile, trying to break free of Annabelle's grip. When she got free she headed to the bathroom to shower.

"hey don't think you're getting away that easily" Annabelle said jumping out of bed, almost tripping over the blanket that had been tossed on the floor during their love making.

Simone let out a high pitched squeal and slammed the bathroom door, locking it.

"come on baby" Annabelle said to the door.

"no" Simone said with a smile on her face. It wasn't too often they got to play like this.

"come on baby, I love you" Annabelle's voice was sweet.

"I love you too" Simone said unlocking the door to find Annabelle sweeping her up in her arms.

"god you drive me crazy"

"a good kind of crazy I hope"

"I wouldn't take any other kind" Annabelle said kissing Simone

"we better get dressed. I need to shower, you made me all sweaty and gross" Simone said sliding out of Annabelle's grip and turning towards the shower.

"I'm joining you"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Simone said turning around grabbing her wife.

"shit" Annabelle said, there was a knock at the door and she wasn't quite dressed. Grabbing the closest shirt, she could find, she ran out of the bedroom and to the door. "hey guys" she said pulling the door open.

"hey Annabelle," Collins said pulling Annabelle in for a hug.

"nice shirt" Cat said

"what?" Annabelle said looking down, and saw she was wearing Simone's pink superman shirt that she wears to bed, which was too small for Annabelle, it was too small for Simone too, but Annabelle liked the way it showed her body off "oh" she added laughing.

"I thought you guys were dressed" Collins stated.

"um yeah about that." Annabelle said "come on in. Simone is just finishing up in the shower and she'll be out. I'm going to, um"

"go change your shirt" Collins giggled.

"yeah that" Annabelle said pointing in the direction of the bedroom.

"why do you have my shirt on?" Simone asked laughing at the sight of her wife in her shirt.

"Collins and Cat are here" Annabelle said ripping the shirt off and finding one of hers. "I could have answered the door without a shirt on. I'm sure they would have loved seeing that."

"yeah especially with all those marks on you"

"yeah well my wife likes to brand me" Annabelle said looking down, she had bite marks all over her chest.

"nothing wrong with that" Simone said taking Annabelle in her arms. "I just get so worked up. I lose control"

Annabelle just smiled kissing her. "finish getting dressed and I'll see you in a bit" she said placing one last kiss and sliding out of Simone's grip.

"awe you changed your shirt" Collins said sadly as Annabelle walked back into the living room.

"yeah Simone yelled at me for wearing it" Annabelle giggled.

"I did not" they heard Simone yell

"hi Simone" Collins said

"hi I'll be out in a minute" they heard Simone say.

There was another knock at the door. And they heard Kristen's voice enter the room. With Justin in tow. Now that everyone had arrived, and Simone was finally dressed, they retired to the deck making small talk. Simone and Annabelle told them all about the tour.

"Simone was amazing on stage" Annabelle said smiling at her wife.

"when isn't Simone amazing" Kristen asked, giggling at her best friend.

"shush you" Simone said tossing a pillow at her.

"I can't believe after all this time you two are still gaga for each other"

"true love" Simone said leaning in to kiss Annabelle

"she still takes my breath away" Annabelle said smiling.

"we can see that" Kirsten said smiling.

"Annabelle, will you play for us?" Cat asked. Her and Collins had planned on going to one of the concerts but got caught up in everyday life.

"sure" Annabelle said looking at Simone wondering where she put the guitar.

"it's in the office baby" Simone said in a shy tone.

Annabelle shivered a bit, hearing Simone call her baby always did that to her. She got up and found the guitar, and returned to the deck. "ok what do you want to hear?"

"do you have anything new?" Justin asked

Annabelle looked at Simone, they both smiled. "we do" Simone said getting up to get Annabelle's notebook. She returned with it opened to the correct page, and sat down next to Annabelle. A smile on both their faces, knowing that they wrote it together. Annabelle strummed a few times to make sure she had the guitar tuned right. Then nodded at Simone, who smiled a 'I'm ready' smile.

 ** _Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_**

 ** _I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
When I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer  
To the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave,  
But you'll be in my dreams_**

 ** _Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right_**

 ** _With just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight_**

"oh my god that was amazing" Kristen said clapping.

"you guys wrote that?" Cat asked

"yes we did" Simone and Annabelle both said in unison

"wow" Cat said "you make an awesome duo"

"thanks" Simone said shyly "I'm still getting used to singing in front of people, but my gorgeous wife here is a natural"

"yeah she is" Collins chimed in smiling at her best friend. "and she's my best friend"

"yes I am" Annabelle said smiling back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading. I keep forgetting to post. Again I own nothing...  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: come what may**

"hello" Simone said answering her phone

"Simone, it's Jack"

"oh hey Jack, how's it going"

"great, listen I need you guys to come down to the office"

"why?"

"I'll let you in when you get here, don't worry nothing bad. I just need to see the look on Annabelle's face when I tell her this"

"and you can't tell me?"

"no" Jack said smiling. "you'll end up telling her and ruining it. When can I expect you?"

"um I guess later this afternoon will work. Annabelle is out right now"

"oh even better, she's not there to hear this conversation"

"right" Simone said confused.

"I'll see you at 2?"

"hope so, I'm not sure what time she'll be back"

"ok we'll plan on 2 if something changes call me"

"I will"

"awesome, bye Simone"

"bye" Simone said hitting the end call button and putting her phone in the pocket of the jeans she was wearing. "weird" she said.

"what's weird honey?" she heard Laura ask.

"that conversation I just had with Jack." Simone said still trying to figure out the conversation. "he wants us to come down to the office this afternoon"

"where is Annabelle?" Laura asked realizing she hasn't seen her daughter at all

"she's out with Collins, something about shopping or something I don't know I wasn't quite listening" Simone said with a giggle.

"that happens when you're married dear" Laura said giggling.

"sometimes she rambles about the weirdest shit"

"I know she does, just remember we love her"

"no doubt about that, anyway I'm going to go call her and find out what's up"

"sounds good"

Simone headed out onto the patio, pulled out her phone and hit the call button.

"hey beautiful" Annabelle's voice rang through the phone as the butterflies returned in her stomach.

"when you say that, why does my stomach do flips"

"I don't know" Annabelle said smiling into the phone.

"hmm" Simone said smiling too. "the reason I called"

"I'll be home shortly" Annabelle said, sometimes it seemed like their brain waves were linked together. "I miss you" she whispered into the phone.

"I miss you too" Simone said shyly as a smile crept across her face. "um but the reason I called"

"yeah" Annabelle said.

"Jack wants to see us"

"why"

"he wouldn't tell me; said he wants us there at 2"

"ok I'll be home shortly. Beautiful, I love you"

"mm" Simone said smiling dumbfounded. "I love you too" pressing the end call button she headed back inside.

"what's that look for?" Laura asked

"your daughter, she's, she's just…" Simone couldn't get any more than that out.

"I've seen that look on her too. You two are so in love with each other, I'm so glad I can be a part of it" Laura said with a smile that let Simone know she was serious. Simone didn't know what to say so she just smiled, her shy smile. "do you want to have lunch with me?"

"sure" Simone finally managed to get out.

"good, even with having you here, it still feels like I'm always eating alone" Laura said standing up from her fluffy chair in the sitting room. She still needed a cane when she walked but she was almost back to her old self.

"I'm sorry about that" Simone gave an apologetic look to her mother in law, who had become like her own mother. Even though she was closer in age to Laura than she was Annabelle. There was 11 years between her and Annabelle, but only 8 between Simone and Laura. Which Laura still found weird, but let it go, 11 years wasn't that far off. The two women made their way into the kitchen to prepare their lunch. When it was ready, they sat at the table and enjoyed each other's company. "you say Annabelle is a lot like her father"

"she is becoming more like him every day" Laura said smiling, remembering her late husband.

"will you tell me how you two met?"

"I'd love to dear" Laura said as a shy smile crossed her face. "we met the summer after I graduated high school. So not unlike you and Anna, it was love at first sight. He took one look at me, and I melted."

"I know that feeling" Simone said. "I can't believe after almost 4 years; Annabelle still does that to me"

"I guess that's the Tillman in her, Nathan had that spark in his eyes that I see in Anna when she looks at you"

"she's my everything" Simone said.

"Nathan, was an amazing husband and father. Anna was his pride and joy; she could do no wrong" Senator Tillman smiled a sad smile remembering how her husband used to play with his daughter. "guess that's why she did a lot of the things she did"

"yeah maybe" Simone said taking a drink off her soda.

"we were on the beach, not too far from your beach house actually" Laura said pausing "you know that pier up the way?" Simone nodded knowing the place. "I was with some friends of mine playing volleyball on the beach. The ball flew past my head, landing in the sand a few feet away from the court. I ran to get it, when I looked up, I looked into the bluest eyes I've ever seen" Simone smiled knowing those eyes. "he said hello, and I just stood there dumbfounded." Laura paused smiling. Remembering her late husband brought joy to her heart. "he picked up the ball, and said 'you looking for this?' I smiled a dumbfounded smile and said 'yes'" She paused again. Simone could see the smile on her face. "he gave me the ball, I headed back to the court. My friends started making fun of me, because they saw him staring at me the rest of the game. When the game was done we went to the snack bar for drinks. I was sitting there enjoying my drink, when he walked up to me again, and introduced himself. It was over right there"

"that's such a sweet story" Simone said smiling.

"a year later I found out I was pregnant with Annabelle, and we got married" Laura said pointing to the wedding picture which was hanging on the wall next to the doorway to the kitchen.

Simone got up to examine it closer. "wow Annabelle does look like him"

"yes she does" Laura said smiling. The conversation came to a halt when they heard the front door open.

"I'm home" Annabelle hollered through the house and slammed the door behind her.

"speak of the devil" Laura said smiling.

Simone just chuckled

"what's going on in here?" Annabelle asked walking into the dining room.

"just having some lunch, do you want some?" Simone asked pointing to the table.

"no thanks, babe. Collins and I had a big lunch" she said patting her stomach.

"ok" Simone said sitting back down at the table to finish her lunch. The 3 women let the conversation flow lightly. Simone still thinking about how much Annabelle looked like her father.

"why do you keep looking at me like that?" Annabelle asked.

"no reason" Simone said smiling that shy smile.

"what time do we have to meet Jack?" Annabelle asked not remembering what time Simone had told her on the phone earlier.

"2 o'clock" Simone said

"we best get going then" Annabelle said standing up.

"right" Simone said looking at her watch.

"I'll continue my story later Simone" Laura said. "oh by the way Anna, I'm going to be going back to work next week, we need to talk about that later"

"ok mom" Annabelle said giving her mom a hug.

"I'll see you later, mom" Simone said smiling, she felt weird calling her mom, but using her name didn't sound right either.

"you two have fun" Laura said smiling. "I'll take care of this mess" she added pointing to the table.

"thank you" Simone smiled, seeing Laura smile back

"Annabelle" the receptionist said greeting them.

"hello" Annabelle said smiling, they still couldn't remember her name.

"I'll let Jack know you're here"

"if Sammi doesn't come out first" Simone said quietly that only Annabelle heard her.

"thanks" Annabelle said smiling, as they moved away from the desk. "what's your problem?" she said looking at Simone.

"nothing" Simone snarled.

"hi guys" Sammi said coming out.

Simone looked at Annabelle as if saying 'you know what my problem is'

"hi Sammi" Annabelle said smiling.

"come on back" she said pointing to the hall way

Annabelle let Simone go in front of her, and leaned in to whisper "stop, please"

Simone just glared at her.

"hey guys" Jack said with a smile "how was the tour"

"long" Annabelle said plopping down in a chair.

"it was good, we're just happy to be home" Simone said looking at Annabelle.

"that's good, I heard it was amazing" Jack said shuffling some papers on his desk.

"can I get you anything" Sammi asked standing by the door

"no thanks I'm good" Simone snapped.

Annabelle shook her head at Simone "no thanks Sam I'm good". "so Jack why are we here?"

"well" he said finding the paper he was looking for. "they want you to do some music videos to go with your songs"

"music videos? Wow" Simone said.

"I'd like to start with All over me" Jack said. "since that was the first song you wrote. I have some ideas for the video"

"oh my god, Simone do you think Immaculata would let us record it at the school?" Annabelle said perking up.

"I don't know maybe, it is summer and the kids are gone" Simone said smiling.

"can you find out" Jack said "that would be a perfect idea, Annabelle could be on stage singing, and you could be in the crowd"

"looking like I did that night" Simone said not really sure how she felt about that idea, but Annabelle seemed to love it. "sure, I'll call her"

"can you do it now?" Jack asked "we'd like to get started asap"

"sure" Simone said reaching for her phone, finding the number for her aunt and hit send. "hi aunt Imm"

"hello Simone, to what to I owe this honor"

"well" Simone started out. "they want us to do some music videos for Annabelle's songs"

"that's great dear"

"we were wondering if we could do one of them there?" Simone asked in a shy but hopeful voice.

"that song Annabelle sang that night of the dance?" Immaculata said

"yeah" Simone said shyly

"I don't see why you wouldn't be able to, but I have to check with Father Harris, just to make sure" Immaculata said Simone could hear the smile on her face.

"thanks aunt Imm"

"I'll talk to Father Harris, and I'll get back to you, as soon as I can"

"alright sounds good" Simone said "I'll talk to you later"

"take care dear"

"you too"

"she said she didn't think there would be a problem but has to talk to Father Harris to make sure"

"Harris will go for it; he loves us" Annabelle said with a smile.

"awesome" Jack said. "so let's go over the list of songs. We've got All over me, You Are, Angel of mine, What If I Was Nothing, Say Something, and of course the two you wrote together. I have some amazing ideas for those videos. Maybe we should start there" Jack said

"we have a new one" Annabelle said shyly.

"oh?" Jack's eyes perked up.

"you want to hear it?" Simone asked looking at Annabelle. Who just nodded

"of course" he said standing from his desk heading to the door, and motioned for them to follow him.

"I don't have my guitar" Annabelle said looking at Simone.

"do we need to start bringing that thing everywhere we go?"

"maybe" Annabelle joked.

"you can use that one" Jack said pointing to a guitar sitting in the corner of the sound proof room

"that'll work" Annabelle said walking to grab it. Simone grabbed two stools from the other side of the room and sat them in front of the mike.

"I'm going to go record it, maybe we won't need as second take" Jack said pointing to the little room with all the controls in it.

The women just nodded, looking at each other. Annabelle was still a little irritated at the way Simone acted when Sammi showed up. She made a mental note to talk to her about it once they were gone.

"alright, ready when you are" Jack's voice rang through the room.

Annabelle nodded and strummed a few cords to make sure the guitar was tuned right. Then looked at Simone "ready" Simone nodded. As Annabelle started playing.

 ** _Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_**

 ** _I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
When I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer  
To the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave,  
But you'll be in my dreams_**

 ** _Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right_**

 ** _With just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight_**

"oh my god you guys, that was unbelievable" Jack said hitting some buttons "do you wanna hear it?"

"of course" Annabelle said smiling. Pressing some more buttons they heard their voices through the speakers. "not bad" Annabelle said looking at her wife.

"and we got it on the first take" Jack said. "I'll have to do some editing, but we're good"

"how do I keep hitting shit on the first time out?" Annabelle asked Simone as they were leaving the room

"you're just that good" Simone said placing a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"it's we baby" Annabelle said stopping to look at her wife "nothing is ever just me"

Simone smiled as she felt her phone go off, pulling it out of her pocket "it's my aunt" she said answering it. "hello"

"Simone?"

"yes aunt Imm"

"I talked to Father Harris, and he said whatever you need it's yours" Immaculata said

"awesome, thank you" Simone said with a smile. She looked up at Annabelle who was impatiently waiting to find out what was being said.

"anytime dear, he just asked that you come see him before you leave"

"that won't be a problem" Simone said smiling. "I'll work out the details and get back to you"

"sounds good"

"bye aunt Imm"

"good bye Simone"

"it's a go, Father Harris said whatever we need is ours"

"I knew he'd be cool with it. It is us after all" Annabelle said smiling.

"great, I'll work everything out and I'll get a hold of you in a few days" Jack said

"awesome" Annabelle said eyeing Sammi down the hall "I'll be right back"

"where you going?" Simone asked

"to talk to Sammi" Annabelle said looking her wife in the eye, she could see the irritation in Simone's eyes as she said the words. "hey" she said when she got closer.

"hey" Sammi said.

"I would like to talk to you" Annabelle said.

"ok" Sammi said confused.

"can we sit?" Annabelle asked pointing to a chair, then glancing back down the hall to see Simone getting more pissed by the minute. "can you do me a favor"

"what's that?"

"Simone, asked how we knew each other, so I told her the whole story"

"oh"

"she didn't take it well"

"explains the way she acts when I'm around"

"she's really not like that, she's an amazing woman, who has a big heart, and would do anything for anyone, within reason"

"you guys have been through so much"

"yeah" Annabelle said looking at her wife, who was still standing in the hallway watching them. "I would like you to talk to her, maybe that will help"

"does she know I'm getting married"

"no she doesn't, I just thought maybe, if you talked to her it would make this working together thing a little less stressful"

"ok" Sammi said smiling. "when?"

"well, we are done here for today"

"how'd the new song come out?"

"amazing, we hit it on the first take"

"I've always told you, you were amazing. I'm glad someone else realized it too"

"yeah" Annabelle said still looking at Simone.

"you love her more than you ever loved me" Sammi said looking sad.

"yes I do" Annabelle smiled.

"she's one lucky woman" Sammi said looking down the hall at Simone. "she's also beautiful, Anna you got yourself a good woman there, don't do anything to fuck it up"

"I'm trying hard not to, but I know me talking to you right now is going to start a fight once we leave"

"I'll talk to her" Sammi said standing up. Annabelle just nodded and stayed in her chair. Sammi walked down the hallway "hey Simone, can I talk to you?"

"why?" Simone hissed glancing at Annabelle who nodded and mouth "just do it". Simone sighed and said "fine"

"in here" Sammi said pointing to a conference room, she led Simone in and closed the door. "listen, I know you have a problem with me. Anna told me she told you how we know each other, and I'm here to tell you. You have nothing to worry about. Yes, we were each other's first loves, but that was a long time ago. She's in love with you, I see it in the way she looks at you"

"where's this going"

"she never treated me like she treats you. She's an amazing woman, Simone, you should be proud to call her your wife"

"I am" Simone hissed

"good" Sammi said. "by the way I too have an amazing woman at home. Her name is Katie, and we're getting married next May" Sammi said smiling.

"that's good"

"so once again, Simone" Sammi said touching her arm. "there's nothing to worry about with Anna and I"

"why do you call her Anna?" Simone asked

"that's what I called her back then, she doesn't go by that now?"

"only her mom calls her that"

"oh" Sammi said. "well I just want to clear the air with you. I'm not here to cause you problems. We don't have to be friends, although another couple to hang out with would be nice, but I understand given the circumstances" Sammi paused. "can we just be civil to each other, maybe try and get to know each other. I'd sure like to get to know the person who finally trapped Anna" she said letting out a small giggle.

"maybe" Simone said in a monotone.

"well I guess that's all I have to say" Sammi said quietly, thinking this talk didn't do any good.

"ok" Simone said heading towards the door. Turning around sighing she said "just give me some time. And I'll come around"

"sounds good" Sammi said smiling.

Simone opened the door and stepped out into the hall, headed to where Annabelle was still sitting. "let's go" she hissed.

"fuck" Annabelle said under her breath.

"why didn't you tell me she was getting married?" Simone asked once in the car.

"it didn't come up? And I didn't think it would change the way you feel towards her."

"actually Annabelle, it did" Simone said turning towards her wife. "I may not like that you two were once together, but knowing she has someone, and isn't going to try and get you back helps"

"good" Annabelle said smiling. "I wouldn't go back to her anyway, Simone, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. You are my everything and I wouldn't do anything to ruin that" she said leaning over and kissed her wife. "I love you. You idiot!"

"this idiot loves you too" Simone said finally smiling. Starting the car and driving away.

"Annabelle" Simone said walking into their bedroom.

"yeah" Annabelle was sitting on the bed guitar in her lap, and notebook open to her right.

"what are you doing?" Simone asked forgetting why she came into the room.

"writing I have another song"

"can I hear it?"

"it's not done yet" Annabelle said moving her guitar off her lap.

"oh" Simone said.

"what did you need?" Annabelle asked

"oh um" Simone said trying to remember what she wanted. "Jack called, we are setting up a date to shoot the video at Saint Teresa's"

"oh awesome" Annabelle said standing up. "it's going to be weird being back there"

"yes it will" Simone said as her mind started wandering, back to that awful drive away from the school she called home for so long. She was pulled quickly out of it.

"alright, I think it's done" Annabelle said looking down at her notebook.

"can I hear it?"

"yes" she said leaning down to pick up her guitar.

 ** _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_**

 ** _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_**

 ** _She's so beautiful_**

 ** _And I tell her everyday._**

 ** _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_**

 ** _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_**

 ** _But every time she ask me do I look okay?_**

 ** _I say_**

 ** _When I see your face_**

 ** _There's not a thing that I would change_**

 ** _'Cause you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are1_**

 ** _And when you smile_**

 ** _The whole world stops and stares for a while_**

 ** _'Cause girl, you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are1_**

 ** _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_**

 ** _Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_**

 ** _She's so beautiful_**

 ** _And I tell her everyday_**

 ** _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_**

 ** _If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_**

 ** _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_**

 ** _You know I'll say_**

 ** _When I see your face_**

 ** _There's not a thing that I would change_**

 ** _'Cause girl you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _And when you smile_**

 ** _The whole world stops and stares for a while_**

 ** _'Cause girl, you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _The way you are_**

 ** _The way you are_**

 ** _Girl, you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _When I see your face_**

 ** _There's not a thing that I would change_**

 ** _'Cause girl you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _And when you smile_**

 ** _The whole world stops and stares for a while_**

 ** _'Cause girl, you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are._**

 ** _Yeah_**

"Annabelle" Simone said softly, as tears streamed down her face.

Annabelle just smiled, reaching her hand up to wipe the tears off Simone's cheek. Not another word was said between the two women, Simone, standing in front of Annabelle, leaned down and placed her lips on Annabelle's. Pushing her back on the bed, climbing on top of her, their lips never parting.

"it feels weird being here" Annabelle said as the car pulled up outside Saint Teresa's

"yeah it does" Simone said looking around, at the place she called home for over a decade. She hadn't been there since the day the cops took her away. She reached over and grabbed Annabelle's hand squeezing it tight.

"are you alright?" Annabelle whispered.

"yeah" Simone said quietly "memories are coming back"

"I'm sorry" Annabelle said looking at her wife. "just think, we aren't under Immaculata's control anymore"

"she won't try to control us either"

Annabelle smiled as the car came to a stop, outside the brick building.

"ok here's what I want" Jack said as everyone had finish setting up. "Annabelle I want you on stage up there. Simone, come stand" he paused looking for the right spot "here" he said looking at the stage.

"we could just do it like we did it that night" Simone suggested.

Jack thought about it for a minute. "ok tell me how it went down"

"I was talking to my aunt and some other teachers when I heard Annabelle sing the first line. I came walking in and stood, right about here" Simone paused, looking at the stage, where Annabelle was standing her guitar in hand. Looking at her wife, they both smiled. So much had happened since that night. Yet the memories came flooding back like it was yesterday.

"alright we'll go with that" Jack said smiling, as he started telling people where to go and what to do. They got everything set up, Annabelle was on stage "alright let's shoot this" Jack said.

Annabelle was on stage, as she started singing, just like that night Simone came walking in. With the same look Annabelle saw that night. Keeping her composure, she kept on singing. Looking Simone in the eye, Simone walked out just like she did that night, Annabelle nodded to the band to keep playing, and went after her. She found Simone, outside leaning against the iron gate. Simone saw Annabelle and turned to walk away, Annabelle grabbed her wrist, as Simone slid into her arms. Hands on her face kissing her.

"cut" Jack yelled.

"that was amazing baby" Annabelle said kissing Simone. "it brought back so many memories"

"yes it did" Simone said looking into Annabelle's eyes, she could see the pain. "don't cry babe, it was a long time ago. We are together now, married"

"I know" Annabelle said laying her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Annabelle" Simone said softly

"yeah"

"don't cry" Simone choked out "if you do I'll start and we both know what a blubbering idiot I can be"

"we do" Annabelle said lifting her head up and smiling at her wife.

"you guys ok?" Sammi asked walking up to them.

"yeah she's fine" Simone said looking at her wife.

"ok" Sammi said smiling. "Jack said we hit it, so we'll be moving on"

"good" Annabelle said "I don't know how much longer I can be here"

"so this is where you had your first kiss" Sammi asked looking around

"yeah" Annabelle said not taking her eyes off Simone.

"I can't imagine what it felt like to know you are falling for someone you can't be with" Sammi said looking at the couple.

"horrible" Simone said

"unless we were together" Annabelle added.

"you two are good for each other" Sammi said looking Simone in the eye.

"thanks" Simone said smiling, she no longer felt jealous when it came to Sammi.

"alright ladies, we have some other scenes to shoot" Jack said as he went over what he wanted from them. "and then when I'm editing I'll add the music" he said.

"I'm going to find Father Harris" Simone said when they had finished.

"ok" Annabelle said smiling. "I'll help these guys pack stuff up"

"sounds good" Simone said leaning in to kiss her wife. It was weird to do openly at the school. "wow" she said to herself as she walked into the church, in search of Father Harris. Looking around she felt the tears sting her eyes. As the memories came rushing back, of the night after Annabelle had come into her room.

"hello Simone"

"hello, you nearly scared me to death" Simone said smiling seeing the face of the one man in her life that never gave up on her. He was older now, using a cane to get around.

"how have you been?"

"I'm good" Simone said smiling.

"that's good" Harris said hobbling down the 3 steps from the alter.

Simone smiled and met him at the first set of pews.

"how's Annabelle"

"she's" Simone paused and smiled at the old man sitting next to her. "she's perfect" she finally said.

"good, like I said before your wedding. I knew there was something special going on between you two"

"we've had a few fights"

"fights are good"

"her ex showed up out of nowhere. And is our producer's assistant"

"oh" Harris said intrigued by what Simone had said.

"she's here right now actually, they are loading up the equipment."

"how is that going for you?"

"I had major issues at first, but she pulled me aside and we talked, she's getting married in May, so that helped me knowing that"

"I don't think Annabelle would let anything come between you and her" Harris said putting his hand on Simone's "she loves you too much"

Simone just smiled.

"I could tell at the wedding, you two are soul mates, Simone, you found the once in a lifetime kind of love"

"I know I did"

"and I have to say it looks good on you" he said smiling.

"thank you" Simone said "how have you been? It's been 3 years since I've seen you"

"oh I'm still kicking, just not as good anymore" he said holding up his cane.

Simone gave a sad smile. "so how did you get my aunt to change her mind about Annabelle and I?"

"well" he said adjusting himself "I saw what happened at the wedding, when I got back I went to find her, she went off on me like she did you, and like you I didn't take it. I am more powerful here than she is. I explained to her, that you were her family, the only family she has, and you are in love. She spat out some bull crap about it not being right. Which I agreed with her, but like I said to you love has no bounds, and is hard to explain, you can't control who you fall in love with." He paused to look Simone in the eyes "I know it took her a few years, but I'm so happy you two have made up, and it's good to see you back here, even if it is just for a visit"

"thank you for letting us record the music video here, it means so much to both Annabelle and I, to have shot it where it was written"

"how did that go?"

"great!" Simone exclaims "we both had issues with the memories of that night coming back, but it was amazing" they both turned when they heard the door open, to see Annabelle standing there with a smile. "hi" Simone said with that shy smile.

"hi, I just wanted to let you know we are done, so whenever you are ready I'll be in the car" Annabelle smiled

"ok" Simone nodded

"hello, Annabelle" Harris smiled

"hello Father Harris, you look good"

"I am, thank you"

"I don't want to interrupt so I'll be in the car, Simone. It was good to see you again Father Harris"

"you too Annabelle" he smiled.

"ok" Simone said nodding as they watched Annabelle leave.

"thank you for coming to talk with me, it gets lonely here sometimes. Your aunt isn't much to have a conversation with"

"don't I know that" Simone said laughing.

"you should probably get going" Father Harris said taking his hand off Simone's

"yeah, she said she'd wait, but I'm sure it's impatiently" Simone said giggling and standing up. "thank you again for everything" she said looking into his eyes.

"like I said once before, you were always my favorite" he said smiling. "don't be such a stranger, now that you and your aunt are on good terms, come back and see us sometime. Bring Annabelle too"

"I will" Simone said with a smile. "I'll see you later" she added patting the man on the shoulder.

"you better, good bye" he said smiling at her.

"wow" Annabelle said, looking at Simone who had tears in her eyes. Every time Annabelle sang that song it pulled at her heart.

"yeah" Simone said.

"you caught everything perfectly" Annabelle said.

"I had good actors" Jack said smiling.

The two women just smiled.

"can we watch it again?" Simone asked

"yeah" Jack said pressing play again and turning around. "here you can take this home" he said handing Annabelle a copy of the video.

"awesome" Annabelle said examining the disk. As Simone was glued to the monitor in front of her. Annabelle shook her head, knowing they were going to have a sad ride home. "baby" Annabelle said softly when the video was done for the second time.

"yeah" Simone said sadly.

"are you ready to go?"

"can I see it again?" Simone asked not taking her eyes off the monitor.

"I have a copy right here" Annabelle said holding up the disk, slipping it in Simone's purse.

"oh" Simone said finally looking away "yeah I'm ready" she said shaking her head.

"thanks Jack, let me know if you need me for anything else"

"I'd like to do videos for the other songs too, but we'll get to that later" Jack said smiling.

"ok" Annabelle said helping Simone up and walking out of the room. Simone grabbed Annabelle's hand as they walked out to the car. "are you ok" Annabelle asked as she opened the door for her wife.

"yeah" Simone said not looking her in the eye.

"Simone" Annabelle said touching her face. "tell me the truth"

Sighing deeply "I don't know why I'm having issues with this video, and being back at the school, I don't know Anna" she said finally looking Annabelle in the eyes.

"I understand" Annabelle said taking Simone in her arms, she felt her start to sob. "oh baby, I'm sorry"

"I love that song, and I love the fact that we were able to go back there to record the video" Simone said through the tears "but, a switch flipped in my head"

"you don't have to explain it to me, I understand, I feel the same way" Annabelle said rubbing Simone's back.

"I love you Annabelle" Simone said finally picking her head off Annabelle's shoulder.

"I love you too" Annabelle said touching her face. Simone leaned in for a kiss. Which was full of passion and pain. "we should probably get home if we're going to continue this" Annabelle said pulling away breathless. Simone nodded and got into the car. "wow" Annabelle said to herself after she shut the door. She walked around and got in. Simone grabbed her hand right away, as they drove away.

"oh yeah mom's gone" Annabelle said unlocking the front door.

"did she say when she'd be back?" Simone asked.

"I thought she told you?"

"nope" Simone said walking passed Annabelle to go to the living room

"hmm" Annabelle said looking around "maybe she left a note"

"here's one"

 _Girls,_

 _I never got a chance to talk to you about my work schedule so here it is. I'll be gone until the 25_ _th_ _. Simone please don't let Anna burn the house down while I'm gone. I'll miss you._

 _Love, mom._

"really?" Annabelle said

"she knows you pretty well" Simone said chuckling

Annabelle shot Simone a look. Then smiled "we have the house to ourselves"

"we do" Simone said walking up to Annabelle sliding her arms around her. "what should we do?"

"go swimming" Annabelle said kissing her wife.

"of all the things you want to do, while we have the house to ourselves you want to go swimming"

"I didn't say with clothes on" Annabelle whispered in Simone's ear.

"now you're talking" Simone said kissing Annabelle. The kiss got heated quick.

"keep doing that and we won't make it to the pool" Annabelle said pulling away to catch her breath.

"I'd rather make love to you" Simone said looking into Annabelle's eyes. "god you take my breath away"

"mm, you do the same to me" Annabelle said taking Simone's hand and leading her up the stairs to their room. Opening the door Simone went in then grabbed Annabelle and pushed her up against the door.

"I want you now!" Simone said ripping Annabelle's shirt off, and tossing it across the room. Kissing her passionately Simone quickly removed the rest of Annabelle's clothes. And preceded, "god you're beautiful" she said as she stopped and looked up. She could see the lust in Annabelle's eye, as she smiled. Simone continued her adventure down. Pausing again, her nose in the neat curly hair, she looked up. Annabelle had her eyes closed, enjoying every moment of it. Simone heard Annabelle moan, as she spread her legs, tasting what she had to offer. Feeling Annabelle fall closer to her climax with every flick of her tongue. As she got closer, Simone stopped then leading her to the bed. "I don't have the energy to hold us both up" she whispered as she laid her wife on the bed. Annabelle just smiled, as she watched Simone take her. Their eyes met right before Annabelle fell over the edge.

"oh my god Simone, I love…." Annabelle screamed.

"I love you too" Simone said sitting up, looking at her wife. The smile on their faces said exactly how much. Simone slid up next to Annabelle as they lay there cuddling. Until Annabelle flipped over and was on top of Simone.

"you're wearing too many clothes" Annabelle whispered, removing every article of clothing Simone was wearing carefully, as she started her descent down. Stopping at the same place Simone stopped on her, she looked up, their eyes locked on each other. They could see the want and need in each other's eyes. Annabelle opened Simone's legs, moved down, licking and sucking. She knew exactly what turned her wife on, and had no intentions of leaving anything out. She took two fingers and gently slipped them into Simone.

"mm, oh Annabelle" Simone moaned. As she felt the pressure start to rise inside of her. Annabelle smiled, knowing she was close to the edge, she quickened the motion, of both her tongue and her fingers. "mm, Annabelle" Simone called out as she fell apart around her. Annabelle removed her fingers then gave one last kiss. Then moved up to hold her wife. "I think you're getting better each time we do this" Simone said

"I think I just know exactly what you like"

"or it could be the fact that I am madly in love with you"

"love makes everything better"

"yes it does" Simone said smiling and kissing her wife. They started making out again, but both were too exhausted to do anymore.

"but you know I'm completely content just making out with you"

"ditto on that" Simone said snuggling up on Annabelle's chest.

"mm" Annabelle said wrapping her tighter. "I love you"

"I love you" Simone said moving her head so she could look into Annabelle's eyes.

* * *

The songs in this chapter are Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum and Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Here I go again  
**

"Ms. Bradley" a voice said through the door, after a loud knock.

"yeah" Simone yelled still half asleep.

"you have a visitor, mam"

"ok, I'll be right out" Simone said trying to shake Annabelle awake. "baby get up someone is here"

"you go take care of it"

"no" Simone said climbing out of bed, finding her pajama pants and a shirt to slip on. "get up, it's probably Collins anyway"

"guh" Annabelle said pulling the blanket over her face "just go see who it is then I'll come"

"fine" Simone said heading towards the door "I'll be back" she added opening the door.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bradley, I told her you were sleeping but she insisted she talk to you both"

"It's fine Krista" Simone said with a warm smile. "I knew it was you" she added as she got to the bottom of the steps.

"is Annabelle awake?" Collins asked

"kind of"

"sorry I need her, well I need you both actually"

"what's wrong?" Simone asked worry in her voice

"oh" Collins said laughing "nothing, I just need some help with something, and I thought I'd stop by instead of calling"

"ok" Simone said pointing towards the living room "have a seat I'll go get sleeping beauty"

"I'll get the coffee started mam" Krista said running into the kitchen.

Simone just shook her head "how many times do I have to tell her to call me by my name?"

"the help at Cat's parents is the same way" Collins said smiling.

"whatever, I'll be right back" Simone said heading up the stairs. "Anna get up, and get some clothes on"

"why" Annabelle groaned.

"because your best friend is down stairs and apparently wants our help with something"

"is she ok?"

"appears to be"

"guh" Annabelle said climbing out of bed, grabbing some clothes, and headed out the door after Simone. "someone better be dying" she added as she hit the bottom step and saw Collins

"nope" Collins said giggling "I just need your help with something"

"this early?"

"Annabelle" Collins said looking at the clock on the wall "it's noon"

"already? Wow" she said looking at Simone

"guess that's what happens when you stay up all night" Simone said

"hey you were all for it last night"

"yeah" Simone said blushing

"I don't want to hear about it" Collins said covering her ears.

"the coffee is ready" Krista said from the kitchen.

"thank you Krista" Annabelle said

"I'll bring it out, mam"

"thank you" Annabelle said pointing to the dining room table "come sit in here, I need coffee" they moved to the dining room "so what's up?"

"our anniversary is coming up. I need help finding something for Cat" Collins said

"you came over here, woke me up and this is the news?" Annabelle asked sighing.

"it's important" Collins explained. "that and I thought you'd be up"

"it is after noon Annabelle" Simone said

Sighing Annabelle said "fine"

Collins smiled "are you going to help me then?"

"you know she will"

"of course, but for now are you hungry?" Annabelle asked

"yes I am actually"

"good" Simone said standing up and going into the kitchen. Coming back a minute later "Krista is making lunch" The two women just smiled. As Simone sat down with them, going over ideas. "we could throw a party"

"remember the last party we had?" Collins said laughing.

"NO PARTY!" Annabelle protested

"come on" Simone said.

"you weren't the one who got"

"oh come on Annabelle, I promise it won't be like that" Collins said.

They heard a knock at the door, and a minute later Kristen appeared.

"hi guys" she said walking into the dining room.

"of course you're here" Annabelle said.

"what's that mean" Kristen said.

"don't mind her Collins woke us up, and she hasn't had a smoke or enough coffee yet" Simone said looking at Annabelle.

"I'm going to smoke" Annabelle said getting up, grabbing her coffee cup and headed out to the patio.

"she's grumpy" Collins said.

"we were up late" Simone said with a shy smile.

"old married couple" Collins giggled.

"hey you'll be at the point in a year or so" Simone said looking out the window at her wife, who was too consumed in her cigarette to notice.

"yeah probably" Collins said. "so anyway, a party sounds like an amazing idea"

"Annabelle won't be drinking right?" Kristen asked starting to giggle.

"who knows what Annabelle will do" Simone said joining her friend in the giggling, glancing out the window again seeing Annabelle on the phone. "wonder who she's talking to"

"isn't that your phone she's on?" Kristen asked confused

"huh? Yeah it is what the hell" Simone said confused why her wife had her phone. "eh she'll tell us when she comes in"

"you're not worried she has your phone?" Kristen asked

"nope, I have nothing to hide from her" Simone said taking a drink of her coffee.

"Justin would never let me do that"

"we've been through enough, I trust Annabelle" Simone said smiling.

"Cat and I are like that too" Collins chimed in, it reminded Kristen of how Collins was in high school.

"I guess we'll get there" Kristen said.

"you will" Simone said touching her friends hand smiling.

"Simone" Annabelle called through the half open door.

"yeah" Simone hollered back.

"can you come here please"

"I'll be back guys" Simone said getting up "what's up?"

"here, it's Jack" Annabelle said handing the phone to Simone.

"I figured" she said taking the phone. "hello"

"Simone, can you guys come down this afternoon sometime?"

"sure" Simone said looking at Annabelle who had a confused look on her face

"ok I'll see you around 4?"

"sounds good"

"bye"

"bye" Simone said pressing the end button. "he wants us there at 4"

"ok, did he say why?"

"no, he didn't say anything to you?"

"nope" Annabelle said taking the last drag off her cigarette and putting it out. "he just asked for you"

"well I am your manager"

"but still" Annabelle said holding the door open for Simone.

"I'm sure it's nothing too major" Simone said sitting down at the table with their friends.

"yeah but why didn't he tell me?" Annabelle whined.

"who didn't tell you what" Collins asked confused.

"Jack called and since I had Simone's phone, I answered, but he asked to talk to Simone"

"oh weird" Collins said pouring herself some more coffee "Anna when will your mom be back?"

"um" she paused looking at Simone. "the end of next month"

"ah" Collins said looking at Simone with a I have an idea look

"you want to do it here don't you?" Simone asked with a smile

"do what here?" Annabelle asked

"party" Simone said quietly.

"guh" Annabelle said rolling her eyes. "Col, I love you, as much as I don't want to have a party, but only because what happened last time"

"we'll make sure you don't drink as much" Kristen said

"how about drink at all?" Annabelle said making a disgusted face. "I haven't had a drink since then"

"you haven't, have you?" Simone said thinking back, she couldn't remember seeing Annabelle with a drink since then.

"no, I haven't" Annabelle said her mind trailing back to the night of Kristen's birthday party.

 _"_ _you've had enough"_

 _"_ _just one more shot"_

 _"_ _no Annabelle you've had enough"_

 _"_ _you're not my mom, don't tell me what I can and can't do"_

 _"_ _I'm not your mother I am your wife. And I will tell you what to do" Simone said in her stern voice that made Annabelle think of when she was back in school. The look on her face told Simone what she was thinking. "I'm not your teacher either"_

 _"_ _sometimes you're a buzz kill" Annabelle said walking away._

 _"_ _shit" Simone said_

 _"_ _what's wrong?" Kristen asked seeing her best friend standing there watching her wife walk away._

 _"_ _she's had way too much to drink, she wanted another shot, I told her she'd had enough" Simone said trailing off._

 _"_ _yeah, I've been watching her and she has had a lot" Kristen said as she watched Annabelle disappear from the room._

 _"_ _maybe I should get Collins to go after her" Simone said looking around the room for Collins, spotting her "I'll be back" she added heading towards Collins. "hey" she said when she got closer._

 _"_ _hi Ms.… guh why am I having issues with that all the sudden?" Collins said shaking her head._

 _"_ _I don't know" Simone said_

 _"_ _what's wrong Simone" Collins ask in a serious tone._

 _"_ _Annabelle" she said pausing_

 _"_ _what about Annabelle?"_

 _"_ _she has had way too much to drink, and got pissed at me and stormed off because I wouldn't let her have another shot"_

 _"_ _ah gotcha, where is she"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure, but she went that way" Simone said pointing to the door to the house._

 _"_ _I'll find her; she's probably just sitting somewhere feeling sorry for herself"_

 _"_ _thanks Collins" Simone said feeling a little better about the situation._

 _"_ _Annabelle NO!" they heard a voice call out from inside the house. Neither women recognized the voice. The two women shared a 'what the fuck' look and ran in the house, to see Annabelle standing on the landing at the top of the stairs._

 _"_ _I can fly" Annabelle said in a position that made it look like she was going to jump._

 _"_ _Annabelle Nicole Tillman what the fuck are you doing?" Simone yelled at her._

 _"_ _it's Bradley-Tillman"_

 _"_ _it's going to be just Tillman if you don't get your ass down from there" Simone said sounding like the teacher again._

 _"_ _I got it Simone" Collins said climbing up the stairs after her._

 _Simone saw her say something to Annabelle, and then got down._

 _"_ _I wanted to fly" Annabelle said slurring her words._

 _"_ _yeah Simone was right, you've had enough to drink" Collins said helping her best friend to a spare bedroom. "stay here don't move" Collins said in a stern voice, as she turned around to leave the room._

 _"_ _where you going?" Annabelle asked_

 _"_ _to get your wife"_

 _"_ _shit" Annabelle said laying back on the bed._

 _"_ _Simone, she's in the spare bedroom, I think she's going to pass out soon" Collins said as she met Simone on the stairs._

 _"_ _ok thanks for taking care of her Collins"_

 _"_ _she's my best friend, and I'd do anything for her"_

 _Simone smiled and walked to the bedroom door. Opening it quietly, she saw Annabelle laying on the bed. She walked over to her wife, noticing she was already passed out, she carefully took off her shoes, and slid her to the top of the bed. Carefully taking off her jeans, which was a hard task "now I know why we don't have kids" she said to herself. She pulled the covers back, and put them over Annabelle, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, she turned to walk out of the room._

 _"_ _I love you Simone" it was slurred but she had heard those words so many times she knew what they meant._

 _"_ _I love you too" Simone said turning around to look at the lump on the bed. Then walked out of the room._

"you alright" Collins asked bringing Annabelle back to the present

"yeah I'm fine" Annabelle said sighing "ok party it is, we can have it here, but I will not be drinking"

"good because it's my turn to get wasted" Simone said giggling.

"hi guys" Sammi said as they walked into the record studio.

"hi Sam, Jack is expecting us" Annabelle said.

"yup, right this way" Sammi said pointing towards the hall, leading the way to Jack's office. "Jack, Annabelle and Simone are here"

"great, send them in" Jack shuffled a few things around on his desk "hey guys, how you been?"

"we're good" Simone replied.

"that's good, I have some good news" he said looking up from the paper he was looking for.

"yeah?" Annabelle asked sitting down.

"yeah" he said pausing looking at both women he added "they want you to go on tour again"

"again?" Annabelle asked she wasn't looking forward to another tour in that stinky bus.

"yes, but this time it's not in the US."

"where are we going?" Simone asked intrigued

"England" he said and waited for their reaction.

"I've always wanted to go there" Simone said looking at Annabelle.

"you've never been there?" Annabelle asked surprised

"no, remember I was stuck at Saint Theresa's since I was 13"

"right" Annabelle said

"I thought this time I'd tag along with; we can shoot a video or 2 while we are there"

"like killing 2 birds with one stone" Simone said.

"exactly"

"when do we leave" Annabelle asked remembering Collins and the party.

"June 7th"

"oh" Simone said thinking "that should work"

"yeah the party is the 25th" Annabelle said "how long will we be gone?"

"until August 17th"

"so just over 2 months?" Simone said

"baby we'll get to celebrate your birthday there" Annabelle said with a smile.

"when's your birthday Simone?"

"June 22nd" she said with her shy smile, Annabelle thought was so adorable.

"I don't think there's a concert scheduled that day, and it looks like we will be in London" Jack said looking over his calendar that had the tour dates and cities on it. "here" he said handing the paper to Simone "it has the dates and cities on it"

"oh look baby, we get to go to Ireland" Annabelle said pointing to the week of July 6th

"just remember they don't celebrate the 4th of July over there, to them it's just another day" Simone said kissing Annabelle on the cheek.

"I know" Annabelle said looking down at the paper Simone was holding.

They went over everything for the tour, when they were leaving, where they were staying. To their surprise they were spending most their time around London so instead of being on a smelly bus, they got to stay in fancy hotel rooms.

"I'm excited" Annabelle said grabbing Simone's hand as they were headed out.

"I am too"

"wonder what mom's going to say" Annabelle said

"I'm sure she'll be proud of you" Simone said as they stopped in front of the car.

"proud of us" Annabelle said pulling her wife in her arms "if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this amazing opportunity"

"I'm sure they would have found you one way or another" Simone said leaning in for a kiss.

"doubt that" Annabelle said letting go of Simone so she could open the car door for her.

"I love how you still do that for me" Simone said kissing her as she climbed into the car.

"and I'll never stop" Annabelle said smiling and closing the door. "England" she said to herself smiling.

"yes Annabelle, England" she heard a voice say.

"hey Sam"

"hey, I just stepped out for a smoke, and heard you guys talking" Sammi said lighting a cigarette.

"yeah" Annabelle said stepping away from the car. "will you be joining us?"

"if Jack wants me to, and if Katie can get the time of work" she said taking a drag off her smoke.

"I'm sure Jack will need you there" Annabelle said looking back at the car, Simone was looking out the window. To Annabelle's surprise she wasn't giving her an angry look, she was just smiling. "I should go the wife is waiting."

"it's pretty cool she's your manager"

"when they signed me I told her there wasn't anyone else I trusted enough"

"at least you won't be apart"

"yet another reason" Annabelle said giggling. "I gotta go I'll talk to you later Sam"

"ok, bye Anna"

"bye Sam" Annabelle said heading to the driver's side door and sliding in behind the wheel. Looking at Simone before putting the car in gear. Surprised when there was no comment about her talking to Sammi, she smiled to herself.

"so England" Simone said looking at Annabelle with a smile.

"England" Annabelle said with the same smile on her face. "I can't believe it"

"me either I'm finally going to get to see it"

"and I get to be the one who shows it to you"

"I'm excited"

"me too" Simone said reaching for Annabelle's hand. "we need to tell your mom"

"I was kind of hoping she'd take some time off and come with" Annabelle said looking at her wife. "I know she won't be able to take the whole time off. But maybe we could head over a week early with her and do some sightseeing"

"there's an idea"

"we need to celebrate"

"because we celebrate everything" Simone giggled

"we do, but it's exciting"

"it is; I'll call Kristen"

"tell her to call Collins I'm a little busy right now" Annabelle said pointing to the road. As she made her way onto the freeway.

"she said she'd call Collins, and meet us at the house at 7" Simone said setting her phone in her lap. As it began to vibrate. "woo that wasn't a good place for that" she said giggling as she picked it up and answered it.

Annabelle just smiled at her wife. Sometimes, it was so hard to tell she was in her 30's. especially when Kristen and Collins were around, then it was as if they all were the same age. Although the age difference never bothered any of them. The 2 girls were a little weirded out by the fact that their friend and teacher were dating, but that was right after everything had gotten started. Now all anyone saw when they looked at Simone and Annabelle was the love they had for each other.

"that was your mom" Simone said bringing Annabelle out of her thoughts.

"what did she want?"

"she'll be home tomorrow and wants us to have dinner with her"

"good" Annabelle said smiling at her wife. Feeling all the love she had for her, and apparently the look in her eyes said it.

"do I have something on my face?" Simone asked.

"no" Annabelle said giggling, focusing on the road in front of her.

"I saw it"

"saw what?"

"the look in your eyes" Simone said leaning over to place a kiss on Annabelle's cheek and whisper "I love you too Annabelle"

Annabelle just smiled and took the next exit. It was a short drive to the house from there.

"did she say what time she'd be home tomorrow?" Annabelle asked as she unlocked the door.

"sometime in the afternoon, she wasn't sure" Simone answered hanging her purse on a hook.

"hmm" Annabelle said. "what time is everyone coming again?" she asked

"7" Simone replied "why?"

"because I want to lose myself in my wife" Annabelle said grabbing Simone around the waste and pulling her slowly into her.

"mm that sounds amazing" Simone said going in for a kiss that quickly turned heated. Until they heard someone clear their throat.

"I'm sorry" Krista said standing in the door way to the dining room.

"It's ok Krista" Annabelle said she was sure her face was as read as the shirt Simone was wearing.

"we are expecting Collins and Kristen around 7, if we aren't down here, just let them in please" Annabelle said.

"yes Ms. Tillman"

"please Krista call me Annabelle" she said smiling.

"you both keep telling me that, but I've had it drilled in my head to be professional"

"well when my mother isn't here, you don't have to be so professional" Annabelle said smiling at the hired help.

"I'll try" Krista smiled looking at Simone, who just gave her a big smile back. Feeling a little awkward, she was still wrapped in Annabelle's loving embrace. "are you wishing to have dinner when they get here?" Krista asked knowing she'd have to prepare it if so.

"oh um" Annabelle said looking at Simone

"we'll just get take out or something no worries" Simone said smiling.

"ok" Krista smiled at the couple.

"we're going upstairs" Annabelle said grabbing Simone and heading towards the stairs.

Krista smiled a knowing smile. And headed back into the kitchen.

They didn't quite make it to the bedroom before Annabelle pushed Simone up against the wall "damn you're sexy" Annabelle said just before their lips met in a heavy kiss, that told Simone just how much Annabelle loved her.

"you're not so bad yourself" Simone said her voice heavy from the kiss. She pushed Annabelle back so she could get off the wall and make it to their bedroom. Finding the door, fighting with the door knob, she finally got it opened, not breaking the kiss Annabelle had her locked into. Pushing Annabelle down on the neatly made bed, Simone broke the kiss to take off her shirt, tossing it behind her.

"let me help" Annabelle whispered sitting up, reaching behind Simone and unhooking her bra. Gently pulling it down Simone's arms and tossing it in the same direction Simone's shirt went. "that's more like it" she said leaning forward grabbing one of Simone's breast with her mouth and her hand with the other. The only sounds in the room was the sound of Simone's moans.

"you're wearing too many clothes" Simone said through her moans. Annabelle pulled away, just long enough to flip them over. Startling Simone, she removed her shirt, and bra. Looking down at Simone, she stopped for a second, looking into Simone's eyes. She saw exactly how much she loved her. Annabelle hoped that the look in her eyes said the same. As she gently placed her lips back on Simone's.

"shit" Simone said taking her head off Annabelle's chest to look at the clock.

"what is it baby"

"we need to get up and get dressed, the girls will be here soon"

"what time is it?" Annabelle asked hoping there was enough time for a shower, she felt sticky.

"6:30"

"good" she said sliding herself out from under Simone's head. "I need a shower"

"not without me you don't" Simone said climbing out of bed and running after her wife. Grabbing her around the waist, Annabelle turned around their bodies formed into one.

"we need to get dressed baby" Annabelle said as they were standing in the middle of the room completely naked, kissing.

Annabelle was just pulling her shirt over her head when she heard the doorbell. "baby they're here" she yelled into the bathroom.

"ok, I'll be down when I'm ready" Simone said still standing in the shower.

"ok" Annabelle said leaving the room. Heading down the stairs as the girls were coming in the door.

"why is your hair wet?" Collins asked her best friend while she was hugging her.

"I just got out of the shower" Annabelle replied with a smirk

"why are you taking a shower at this time of day?"

"so, take a seat in the living room Simone will be down in a bit, she's finishing up in the shower" Annabelle said pointing to the living room.

"is there anything else you'll be needing Ms.…. Annabelle" Krista said with a shy look on her face.

"no Krista, you are free for the night" Annabelle said smiling "you're welcome to join us if you'd like"

"no, thank you, Annabelle, I have some reading I'd love to catch up on" Krista said with that shy smile again.

"well if you change your mind head on out" Annabelle said smiling. She always thought Krista would make a good friend, but her mother would have a fit if she knew she was socializing with the help.

"thank you" Krista said nodding then turning around and headed back into the kitchen which would take her to her room.

"I've noticed that she always seems so shy around you. Is she that way with Simone too?" Collins asked.

"you know what?" Annabelle said sitting down on the couch "she's not"

"hmm" Collins said

"is she gay?" Cat asked

"I don't know; I don't really know much about her" Annabelle said

"you don't know much about who" Simone asked walking in and sitting down next to Annabelle.

"the maid, Annabelle asked her to join us, but she didn't want to" Kristen said.

"oh" Simone looked at Annabelle

"I did, so what? She seems cool, and she's about our age" Annabelle said looking at the other 3 girls in the room "by the way where's Justin?"

"he's working tonight, he said he'd make it up to you next week" Kristen said with a smile.

"next week huh?" Annabelle said

"yeah" Kristen said smiling. "we have some news to share but I promised I wouldn't say anything until we could tell everyone together. So he wanted me to ask if we could all get together again next week sometime"

"sounds good to me" Annabelle said looking at Simone who nodded in agreement.

"we're free" Collins said "I have school during the day, but I'm free in the evenings"

"good I'll talk to him and we'll plan a day for dinner" Kristen said with a smile.

"so what are we here celebrating anyway" Cat asked.

"you didn't tell them?" Annabelle said looking at Simone in shock.

"nope" Simone said with a proud smile.

"nice" Annabelle said smiling and grabbing her wife's hand. "we are going on tour again"

"nice, where to this time?" Collins asked putting her arm around her wife.

"England" Simone chimed in before Annabelle could answer.

"sweet, I've always wanted to go there" Kristen chimed in.

"maybe you guys can meet us over there and we can go sightseeing together or something" Annabelle said smiling.

"maybe" Kristen said looking off into the distance.

"mom's home" Annabelle said rushing out of the bedroom still in her pajamas "hi mom" she said rushing down the stairs almost falling on the last step.

"hi Anna" the senator said as Annabelle crashed into her. "did you miss me much"

"of course we did" Simone said coming down the stairs, with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you didn't let her burn the place down" Laura said smiling at her daughter.

"Krista won't even let me use the coffee pot" Annabelle said looking at Krista who was standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"can I get you anything Mrs. Tillman" Krista asked with a smile.

"some coffee would be amazing Krista thank you"

"right away mam" Krista said disappearing into the kitchen.

"we have some big news mom" Annabelle said leading her mother into the living room.

"oh?"

"yeah" Annabelle said "we're going on tour again"

"oh that's great news honey, where to this time?"

"England"

"England?" her mother said "nice, I haven't been there in ages"

"I've never been there" Simone said.

"really?" Laura said looking at Simone "you're going to love it"

"I was hoping maybe you could take some time off and come with us" Annabelle said in a hopeful tone.

"oh honey I don't know; your tours are usually long"

"we were thinking maybe we could head over there early and spend a week or so sightseeing" Simone added

"now that I can probably do" Laura smiled


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok bare with me here, as I realized this story is not yet finished. I'm working on piecing it together. Thanks again everyone, I hope it all makes sense.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: I'm here for the party**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Annabelle heard as they were coming in the door.

"I thought I said no party" Annabelle said looking at Simone.

"well" Simone was cut off my Collins

"it's 3 parties in one."

"huh?" Annabelle asked confused.

"it's your birthday, mine and Cats anniversary, and your anniversary party all in one" Collins said handing Annabelle a drink.

"well that's a smart move" Annabelle smiled thinking about how close the 3 events were.

"you're not mad?" Simone asked

"mad? Baby why would I be mad" Annabelle asked taking her wife in her arms.

"it's like a kid with their birthday close to Christmas" Simone said

"this is perfect, we can celebrate today with our friends and family, then on the 21st we can go out just the two of us" Annabelle said smiling. "as far as my birthday goes, it's just another day" she added kissing her wife and releasing her.

"happy birthday Anna" Laura said hugging her daughter.

"thanks mom, how did they talk you into this"

"it was my idea; Simone came up with throwing the 3 parties together" Laura smiled.

Annabelle just smiled at her mother, and wife. Knowing she was loved. She felt Simone come up behind her and slide her arms around her waist. "just don't drink too much, remember it's my turn" she whispered in her ear.

"I don't plan on drinking at all" Annabelle said placing a peck on Simone's cheek.

"Anna" she heard a voice say behind her.

"hi Sam" Annabelle said smiling.

"have you met Katie yet?" Sammi asked.

"no we haven't" Annabelle said. Simone still had her arms wrapped around her, snug.

"Katie" Sammi called out getting her attention, and waving her towards them. "Katie this is Annabelle, and her wife, Simone"

"nice to finally meet you" Katie said reaching out her hand.

"yeah finally" Annabelle said smiling.

"nice to meet you" Simone said taking one hand off Annabelle long enough to shake Katie's hand.

"so how long you two been married?" Katie asked

"how long has it been baby" Annabelle asked giving Simone a kiss on her cheek.

"you're so bad at dates" Simone said giggling. "it's been 5 years"

"we've been married for 4" Collins said coming up behind them "hi I'm Annabelle's best friend Collins, and this is my wife Catherine"

"hi" Sammi said "I'm Sammi, an old friend of Anna's and this is my soon to be wife, Katie"

"happy to meet another couple" Collins said "these two get boring to hang out with" she added nudging Annabelle.

"wait, aren't you Annabelle's ex?" Cat asked remembering a conversation that they had a couple years back.

"yeah" Sammi said looking at the floor

Simone cleared her throat "how about a drink" she said grabbing a drink off a tray.

"Samantha" Laura said coming up behind them.

"Mrs. Tillman, it's so good to see you again" Sammi said turning around.

"you look good" Laura said

"thanks, oh this is my," she hesitated a bit then went with it "my wife Katie"

"Katie, nice to meet you" Laura said shaking her hand. "when did you two get married?" Laura asked

"we aren't yet" Sammi said shyly

"next weekend" Katie chimed in smiling.

"oh how awesome" Laura said trying to sound younger than what she is.

"mom, trying to sound younger works for Simone but not for you" Annabelle said giggling.

"I'm only 6 years older than her" Laura said smiling.

"what?" Simone asked confused hearing her name.

"nothing baby" Annabelle said kissing her. "and it's 8" she added teasing her mother.

"I don't know how you put up with this" Laura said looking at Simone laughing.

"what's going on?" Simone asked.

"they were just discussing, how acting younger works for you but not for me" Laura said giggling.

"oh" Simone said still feeling clueless.

"the blonde is showing" Annabelle whispered in Collins ear as the girls started to giggle.

"it's more like the drinks are kicking in" Simone laughed, as she reached for another one.

"slow down baby, I don't want to have to carry you up to bed" Annabelle smiled, kissing Simone's cheek and whispering "besides, I have plans for us later"

"better be good ones" Simone smiled, she was starting to slur her words.

"hello everyone" they heard as the speakers came to life. Annabelle looked around at the people who had gathered, most of them she knew, the ones she didn't she just figured they were here for Collins and Cat. "those of you who don't know me, I'm Laura Tillman, Annabelle's mom"

"mom, I'm pretty sure the whole world knows who you are" Annabelle laughed

"shush" Laura laughed "anyway I want to say Happy Birthday to my daughter. Anna, we've been through a lot, but I've never been more proud of you than I am now. Simone, thank you" she paused wiping the tears that had snuck out of her eyes. "congrats on putting up with her for 5 years" she held her drink up "oh and to Collins and Cats, congratulations on your anniversary, I'm so happy Anna found a friend like you" she smiled "I hope that all made since, I may have already had one too many of these" she held up her drink "you all have fun" she added giving the mic back to the lead singer of the band she had hired for the night.

The band was in full swing, people were dancing, and singing along to the songs that they knew. "how about we get our lovely Annabelle up here" the lead singer said when there was a break in songs. "Simone why don't you join her"

"oh I don't think so" Simone said, she had slowed down on the drinks, the food was helping absorb some of the alcohol.

"come on, you did it while we were on tour"

"and you'll have to do it again in a few weeks" Kristen smiled, almost pushing Simone towards the stage "besides you two look so adorable up there together"

"come on beautiful" Annabelle reached for her hand dragging her to the stage. Annabelle reached for the mic, as someone handed her, her own guitar, she smiled her thank you. "hello everyone, thank you for coming" she said while adjusting the strap.

The weeks went by pretty quickly, the next thing they knew they were on the plane

"wow" Simone said as the plane touched down.

"she's never been here" Annabelle said giggling

"that's what she told me" Laura smiled "we'll have some fun"

"what?" they heard a voice say from behind them.

"Simone's never been here" Annabelle said turning her head to talk to her best friend.

"well you're in for a treat" Collins smiled. Her and Cat had been there on their honeymoon.

They went over a week before the tour was supposed to start to do some sightseeing. Collins and Cat had joined them. They were planning on catching the first show then heading back home with Laura.

"it's too bad Kristen couldn't get the time off work to come with" Collins said as they were waiting at the baggage claim for their bags.

"yeah not everyone is lucky like us babe" Cat said kissing Collins on the cheek.

"that's still weird" Annabelle whispered in Simone's ear.

"I know" Simone said "I keep thinking of how they were back in school"

"what are you two whispering about" Laura asked whispering too.

"yeah I want to know too" Collins said

Simone and Annabelle just looked at each other. "nothing" they said in unison.

"you guys are weird" Collins shook her head

"they're like an old married couple" Laura laughed

"thanks mom" Annabelle rolled her eyes "and I'm not even 25 yet how does that make me old?"

"honey, I wasn't saying you were old"

"she was saying we act like a couple that has been married for 25 plus years" Simone said saving Laura.

"the old people are ganging up on me" Annabelle pretended to yell

"calm down baby" Simone said kissing her cheek.

"about time" Annabelle said seeing their bag come down the chute. "but where's my"

"over there" Simone said pointing to the door that was for oversized items.

Collins ran over and grabbed it. She knew how much that damn thing meant to Annabelle. In Simone's words not her. She was giggling to herself thinking about the conversation. They all found their bags and headed to the curb where there was a limo waiting. "can we listen to some music?" Cat asked

"I brought a cd" Collins said digging into her bag and pulling out a plastic case.

"then put it in" Laura said. She found herself feeling a lot younger when in the presence of these younger girls.

"ok" Collins said looking at Cat with a smirk. "turn it to track 3 first please" she said handing the cd to Laura, who was the closest to the radio. All the sudden Annabelle's voice rang through the car.

 _In the space between what's wrong and right_

"really?" Annabelle said standing up to hit stop. "I don't want to hear myself sing"

"leave it" Simone said grabbing Annabelle before she got to the radio.

"really?" Annabelle looked at her wife. "aren't you tired of hearing this song?"

"no and I will never be tired of it" Simone said "now sit down" she added in a sterner voice. The three girls all stiffened when they heard that tone.

"wow brings me back to high school" Cat said giggling trying her best to lighten the mood.

"sometimes I feel like I have to go back to my teaching days with her or she won't listen" Simone said giggling.

"I still don't want to hear myself sing" Annabelle mumbled crossing her arms.

"how old are you?" Laura asked. "I remember you throwing the same fit when you were little"

"I wouldn't say it's the same fit, I may have acted the same way" Annabelle said getting irritated.

"what's wrong" Simone whispered.

"nothing really" she said looking at her wife "I just don't really want to hear myself sing, I have to do that for the next month"

"I think you should calm down and relax, we all love hearing you sing. After all that is why we are here" Simone said giving Annabelle a kiss on the cheek. "besides, I love to hear you sing, it's the one place I know you are the most comfortable"

"there's one other place" Annabelle said with a smirk.

"stop" Simone said giggling and hitting her arm. That smirk of Annabelle's always turned her on.

The limo pulled up outside the hotel. Annabelle got out and turned to help Simone, then her mom out of the limo. The five women went to the front desk to check in.

"oh my god, that's Anna Bradley" Annabelle heard someone say. So she stopped and went over to talk with them.

"hi, I'm Anna Bradley" she said reaching out her hand to the two women.

"oh my god" the dark haired one said. "I'm Savanna, and this is my"

"I'm her wife, Sophia" the other women said sticking out her hand

"wife huh?" Annabelle said looking over at Simone. Who was standing at the desk, "that's my wife Simone" she added smiling.

"you two are amazing" Savanna said

"would you like to meet her?" Annabelle asked

"of course, and could we get your autograph, and um, maybe a picture or two?"

"I would love to" Annabelle said getting Simone's attention, and waving her over. "Simone, this is Savanna, and her wife, Sophia, they are big fans"

"it's always a pleasure meeting fans of Anna's" Simone said reaching out her hand smiling. "I'm Simone"

"they'd like a picture" Annabelle said

"sure I can take it if you'd like"

"actually can we get one with both of you?" Sophia asked shyly.

"she's got a crush on your wife" Savanna whispered to Annabelle

Annabelle smiled and said "that's awesome, I'll make sure to tell her that" she got Collins attention and called her over.

"what's up?"

"we need you to take a picture for us" Annabelle said as Savanna handed Annabelle the camera.

"fans of yours?" Collins asked smiling

"well Savanna is, but I think Sophia is more a fan of Simone" she said nodding in the direction of the two women who were deep in conversation.

"isn't that cute" Collins said. "alright let's do this so I can take a nap, it was a long trip"

"yeah like you'll be sleeping" Annabelle said elbowing her best friend with a wink.

"you know it" Collins smirked back.

"how long are you here?" Sophia asked Simone

"Anna is doing a tour here for the summer so we'll be in the vicinity until August" Simone offered.

"oh I heard she was going on tour; I would love to see a show" Sophia said.

"well why don't you give me your information and I will get you some tickets" Simone said smiling.

"oh that sounds amazing but are you sure?"

"yes" Simone smiled "I'm not only her wife, I'm her manager"

"oh that's awesome, explains why you are here with her"

"we actually came over a week early to do some sightseeing with her mother and a couple friends"

"that's so cool"

"Simone" Annabelle called, she looked in the direction of her wife "come let's take this picture so we can get settled" Simone nodded and the two joined their wives. Taking a few pictures, Simone made sure to stand behind Annabelle with her arms around her. "here let me give you my email so you can send them to us" Annabelle said scribbling down her email address then handing it to Savanna. "it was a pleasure to meet you"

"you too" Savanna said looking at her wife who was handing Simone a piece of paper.

"she said she could get us tickets for the show" Sophia said excitedly

"really? That'd be awesome" Savanna said looking at Simone "come now, let's let these guys get settled, maybe we'll catch up with them later"

"I have your number, are you staying here" Simone asked

"yes" Savanna replied with a smile

"alright we'll get a hold of you later or something" Annabelle smiled

"sounds good, bye" Savanna said

"bye Simone" Sophia said smiling

"bye" they both said in unison

"I think someone has a thing for you" Annabelle said

"oh stop"

"did you see the way she was looking at you?"

"I saw it" Collins said giggling.

"what's going on?" Cat asked she was too busy checking in that she didn't see them talking.

"Simone has an admirer" Annabelle said elbowing her wife.

"stop" Simone said in that stern voice "let's go to the room, I need a nap"

Annabelle just smiled and followed her wife.

"how about we meet in the restaurant at 7 for dinner" Laura said, taking charge of the group as they all had separate rooms, all right down the hall from one another.

"sounds good to me Laura" Simone said sliding her card in the door. "I'll see you then"

Laura just nodded and headed into her room.

"got that" Annabelle said to Collins who was already half way into her room "yup" she heard then the door slammed shut. "a nap my ass" Annabelle said to Simone who was giggling.

"hey we used to be like that"

"used to be" Annabelle said tossing her bag down and grabbing her wife. "if you knew the things I want to do to you, you wouldn't say used to be" she whispered.

"mm sounds promising" Simone said leaning in for a kiss, which of course, quickly turned heated, and landing them naked on the bed.

The week went by quick, they went all over sightseeing. Even ran into Sophia and Savanna, who took them on a bit of a tour around a small town just outside of London.

"hey Sam what's up?" Annabelle said answering her phone.

"we just landed, Jack asked me to call and see if you can meet us at the hotel and go over a few things"

"of course, which hotel"

"The Hilton, in London, it's on" Sammi was being cut off.

"that's where we are staying. Let me know when you get here and we'll meet in the bar or something"

"ok sounds good, is your mom still here"

"yeah, they are catching the first show and heading back after that"

"sounds good, I'll see you soon"

"ok, bye" Annabelle said smiling and hanging up her phone.

"they just landed, and need to see us to go over details" Annabelle said walking into the bathroom where Simone was just finishing getting ready for the day.

"ok, where are we meeting them and when?"

"apparently they are staying here too" Annabelle said jumping up to sit on the counter in the bathroom as Simone finished drying herself off.

"oh that's cool"

"so I told her to call when they got here and we'd meet them in the bar"

"sounds good" Simone said hanging up her towel.

"damn you're sexy" Annabelle said admiring her wife.

"you're not so bad yourself" Simone said moving toward Annabelle, spreading her legs apart so she was in between them, then placing a kiss on her waiting lips.

"we better stop or we'll both need another shower" Annabelle said pulling away.

"I don't want to stop" Simone said kissing Annabelle more passionately. "I want you" she whispered. Then started taking off Annabelle's shirt, but didn't stop there. The next thing they knew they were laying on the bathroom floor both breathing heavy.

"shit" Annabelle said hearing her phone go off in the other room she jumped up.

"thanks for the wham bam thank you, mam." Simone giggled standing up. Annabelle was right, she needed another shower. Not bothering to cover up, she followed Annabelle.

"ok sounds good" Annabelle said "see you in about an hour" she added turning around to see Simone, and smiled. Setting her phone on the table, "we're meeting them in the bar in an hour"

"good, there's time for another shower" Simone said looking her wife up and down. "damn you're sexy" she said with that look in her eye.

"you want it again?" Annabelle said smiling.

"I always want you, just a matter of how and where" Simone said.

"shower, now" Annabelle said walking past her to the bathroom, Simone grabbed her hand on her way passed. "I love you" she whispered in her ear. "I love you too" as they began kissing again.

"hey" Annabelle said picking up her phone.

"what are you guys doing?"

"have to meet Jack and Sammi down at the bar in a few minutes" Annabelle said

"when did they get here?"

"this morning"

"ah" Collins said "explains why we haven't heard from you all day" feeling a twinge of jealousy. She was liking having her best friend to herself

"no that's not why" Collins could hear the smile in her voice. "Simone kept me pretty busy"

"yeah I don't wanna hear anymore, lalala" Collins said laughing

"I haven't even talked to mom today"

"she's fine we had lunch"

"thanks for spending time with her"

"well it maybe a vacation for us, but you're here because you have to work"

"yeah out my aggression on my wife" Annabelle said giggling.

"I still don't wanna know"

"who are you talking to?" Simone asked coming out of the bathroom finally dressed

"Collins, she's wondering why they haven't seen us today"

"oh" Simone said blushing.

"you just made her blush didn't you"

"you know it" Annabelle said smiling. "anyway meet us down in the bar in like an hour we can have dinner"

"I'll call mom" Simone said reaching for her phone, Annabelle just smiled.

"ok, in an hour. We'll see you then, just make sure you leave your wife alone long enough to make it down to meet Jack" Collins said giggling

"why don't you go and give your wife some attention"

"oh I've done that; she's passed out" Collins said matter-of-factly

"I don't wanna hear about" Annabelle said laughing "I'll see you in an hour, bye"

"bye"

"weird conversation" Annabelle said putting her phone in her pocket.

"between you and Collins nothing ever surprises me" Simone said laughing.

"let's go beautiful, I don't want to have to rip those clothes off"

"I'm a little sore, so maybe we should leave" Simone said walking passed Annabelle placing a kiss on her lips. "by the way, mom is meeting us for dinner in an hour"

"sounds good" Annabelle said smiling at her wife as they exited the room. Reaching for her hand she whispered "I love you Simone"

"I love you too" Simone replied smiling.

"hey" Sammi said getting up to give Annabelle a hug.

"hi" Annabelle smiled

"hi Simone"

"hi Sammi" Simone smiled.

"Jack will be down in a few minutes; he fell asleep apparently" Sammi said rolling her eyes.

"where's Katie" Simone asked looking around for Sammi's wife.

"she's at the bar" Sammi said pointing, "she insisted on going up there for a drink" she added shrugging.

"my mom, Collins and Cat are meeting us here in an hour for dinner" Annabelle said

"oh awesome, I forgot they came with you. How was the week?"

"I had a lot of fun, I've never been here before" Simone said

"we met some locals, well kind of locals, they are from Hastings, or someplace around there, I don't remember" Annabelle said smiling, "they took us sightseeing around the smaller towns"

"oh that sounds neat" Sammi said seeing Katie come with the drinks.

"oh I didn't know you guys were here; I would have gotten you a drink"

"it's fine" Simone said "I'll get them"

Katie smiled and sat down. Simone didn't even bother to ask Annabelle what she wanted to drink. She handed her, the drink when she got back. Annabelle and Sammi were deep in conversation, about which song she should start the show with.

"I was thinking about doing a cover to begin the show with"

"which one?"

"how about Don't stop believing" Simone chimed in.

Annabelle and Sammi looked at each other.

"that's a great idea" Sammi said

"hey guys" Jack said walking up to them, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Jack ordered himself a drink, as they began discussing what is to be expected. "I also would like to shoot the videos for 'What If I was nothing' and 'when I said I do'" he added.

"oh that reminds me Jack, can I get two tickets to the first show" Simone asked.

"yup, anything for you" Jack said smiling. "we'll go over all this more later, tomorrow I have to meet with the head of the tour, and go over times and the schedule, but for now" Jack said trailing off.

"hey mom" Annabelle said standing up to greet her "have you met Jack?"

"I don't believe I have" Laura said turning to him "hi I'm Laura Tillman" she said reaching out her hand.

"Jack Johnson" was all Jack could get out, he just sat there, awe struck.

"um" Annabelle said watching this unfold "I think someone has a thing for my mom" she said quietly

"looks like it might be two sided" Simone said giggling.

"awesome" Annabelle said thinking it would be nice if her mom found someone, she'd been alone too long. When Collins and Cat finally showed up they moved to the restaurant and had dinner, enjoying a nice evening out with no cares in the world, at that moment.

"Laura, can I walk you to your room" Jack asked as they were headed out of the restaurant.

"I'd like that" Laura said smiling, she caught a glimpse of Annabelle who had a smirk on her face and mouth "go get some mom" she gave her a shut up look.

"good night mom, I'll see you for breakfast" Annabelle said giving her a hug "don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"oh"

"leaves your options open" she said squeezing her and letting go.

"I'm getting tired" Simone said, after the afternoon they had, she was wore out.

"yeah me too" Annabelle said "we'll see you guys in the morning" she said grabbing her wife and pulling her out of the restaurant.

"so Jack and your mom huh?" Simone said while they were waiting for the elevator

"hey whatever works" Annabelle said slipping her arms around Simone.

"it could work" Simone said leaning back against Annabelle, the elevator doors open and they moved in.

"are you really tired?" Annabelle asked hoping maybe Simone just said that so they could have some time together.

"I am wore out, from our activities this afternoon"

"oh" Annabelle said sadly, as the elevator doors open on their floor, they walked the short distance to their room. Simone grabbed Annabelle as soon as the door was closed, pushing her up against it, kissing her. "I thought you were tired" Annabelle asked when they stopped for air.

"I said I was wore out, I didn't say I was tired" Simone said kissing Annabelle's neck in just the right spot, she felt Annabelle tense, then relax


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been so long. It's been hectic around here. I'll try and update soon, but for now here you go. Thanks for reading and remember I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 16 the tour**

"you ready?" Sammi asked Annabelle, "you're up next"

"are they shooting the video?" Annabelle asked.

"the video for 'When I said I do' we are" Sammi said "when are you planning on singing that?"

"ask Simone, it all depends on when she feels comfortable enough to join me on stage" Annabelle said looking at her wife. "she usually surprises me by showing up next to me during a song" she added smiling.

"ok, well good luck and I'll see you in about an hour" Sammi said smiling at her friend.

"thanks, by the look of the crowd I'll need it" Annabelle said smiling and grabbing her guitar, and walking over to the band. "you guys know how this works so all I'm going to say is let's go out there and have fun. If you miss a beat just roll with it" Annabelle said smiling as the band that was playing finished up their last song.

"now ladies and gentleman, the one and only Anna Bradley" Annabelle heard over the speakers. She took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. "how you all doing tonight?" the crowd yelled something she couldn't understand. "alright let's get this started" she said beginning to strum.

 ** _Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere_**

 ** _A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on, and on, and on_**

 ** _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_**

 ** _Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on, and on, and on_**

 ** _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_**

 ** _Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_**

The crowd was going crazy at Annabelle's first song, when she got to the last verse, she

looked up and saw Simone standing next to her. Smiling into the mic she finished the song. "alright looks like my beautiful wife is ready for one of our songs" as the band started playing Simone looked into Annabelle's eyes and started singing

 ** _Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_**

 ** _I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
When I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer  
To the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave,  
But you'll be in my dreams_**

 ** _Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right_**

 ** _With just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight_**

"are we doing another one?" Annabelle asked covering the mic.

"yeah let's go for it" Simone said nodding at Sammi who was standing just off the stage. The band started again. Simone looked deep into Annabelle's eyes and began singing.

 ** _Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doing  
All over again_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_**

 ** _Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you ask me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_**

They scanned the crowd quick and saw their friends in the front row cheering them on. Annabelle gave a smile to them. And quickly moved to the next song.

"wow Annabelle that was amazing" Collins said after the show.

"my dad's shows were never that good" Cat said

"thanks guys" Annabelle said reaching for a bottle of water. She was always spent after

a show.

"I'm so glad I can say I knew you when you were a nobody" Collins said nudging her best friend.

"or how about that you're my best friend" Annabelle said smiling. "Simone the next show I should open with girls just wanna have fun" Annabelle said smiling hoping her wife/manager would go for it.

"go for it" Simone said sitting down on the couch next to her. "but don't expect me to be out there singing that with you"

"really? Come on it'd be fun" Annabelle pleaded

"I'll think about it. The next concert isn't until next week"

"what are you guys doing until then?" Laura asked

"not sure" Simone said looking at Annabelle. "I do know we are staying in the hotel we are at now; we'll only be out of town for a day"

"Jack said he told you to just stay there" Laura said smiling.

"why'd you ask mom?" Annabelle asked

"I was thinking about staying longer" Laura said with a smile, "or coming back rather, I have to go home and take care of a couple things then my schedule is pretty open until September"

"mmhmm" Annabelle said giving her a I want more information look.

"we'll talk later" Laura said, as they heard a knock at the door.

"Anna you up for some visitors" the voice said.

"of course let them in" Annabelle said not sure who it could be, hoping it was Savanna and Sophia. She enjoyed their company. Just her luck it was.

"amazing concert guys" Savanna said greeting her newly found friends. "we were wondering if you wanted to get a drink or something"

Simone looked at Annabelle, who looked at Collins, who gave a shrug. Simone took that as a cue to say "sure we'll meet you at the hotel bar in an hour. We have a few things to take care of here before we can leave"

"sounds good" Sophia said "since we are in town we got a room there again"

Sophia still had that nervousness around Simone. Simone could tell something was up with her. So she smiled and said "that's cool we'll see you there then" the two women smiled and left.

"we'll meet you back at the hotel too" Collins said.

"no wait" Annabelle said getting off the couch "we all rode together we might as well leave together; all we have to do is make sure everything gets cleaned up"

"shouldn't take too long"

"we can help" Cat chimed in "that way you'll be done quicker; I'm hoping to get a soak in the hot tub before bed"

"what time does your flight leave tomorrow"

"not until the afternoon" Laura said

"I suppose you're hoping to spend some time with Jack, huh mom?" Annabelle asked with that tone of voice, just as he popped his head in the door. "speak of the devil" she said smiling.

"oh stop" Laura said

"great show Anna, we got the video done, I can show it to you after we do some editing"

"that's great" Simone said standing up. "let's get this done I need a drink, and Cat's idea for the hot tub sounds amazing"

The rest of the tour went good, there were a few mishaps, Annabelle almost fell off the stage after she tripped on some cords during a rehearsal. Which resulted in her spraining her ankle. Laura went home, took care of her business then flew back. Her and Jack were getting closer. Annabelle was a little uneasy at the idea of her mother sleeping with her boss, but in all reality so was she so she couldn't complain too much. They got to spend more time hanging out with Savanna and Sophia. The couples were getting along good. Sophia finally got over the awkwardness about being around Simone. Annabelle was sure the crush was over, but who knew for sure, it didn't bother her at all, she knew Simone was attractive, hell that's what made her fall for her. Toward the end of the tour things started getting dicey. They were all getting home sick. Luckily Collins arranged for them to fly back for the last week of the tour, to their surprise Kristen and Justin were with. Simone was surprised the most at seeing her best friend.

"oh my god I missed you" Simone said flying into Kristen's arms almost knocking her down.

"and she makes fun of me for acting like that" Annabelle said giggling

"I missed you" Collins said wrapping her friend in a hug

"we go longer periods without seeing each other when we're home"

"I know but you weren't home"

They spent the last week anxiously waiting for the last concert to be over. Jack got the last video filmed. He tried to do the editing with his laptop but couldn't get it just right so he to as anxious to get home.

"and now here she is, the one, the only Anna Bradley"

"hey guys how ya doin?" Annabelle said looking out over the crowd. "oh looks like my wife is joining us already" she said seeing Simone walk out on the stage, as the crowd went wild. "I think they like you more than me" she said laughing into the mic.

"oh I don't know about that" Simone said smiling. "we have a special treat for you all tonight, Anna and I wrote a new song, never heard before" she said into the mic while looking at Annabelle.

"but first we'll start out with this" Annabelle said turning to the band and nodding, as they started playing girls just wanna have fun. Simone didn't know what was going on when she recognized the music she looked at Annabelle and mouthed "really" Annabelle just smiled and started singing. The intro started for the next song. The new song, no one had heard yet not even Jack.

 ** _I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared_**

 ** _After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?_**

 ** _So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_**

 ** _When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_**

 ** _Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_**

 ** _So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_**

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 ** _When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_**

 ** _Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_**

 ** _[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_**

 ** _Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are _**

As they sang the last line, Annabelle looked over at the side of the stage where Jack and Sammi were standing, both awe struck. Then smiled, Annabelle nudged Simone, and they both smiled.

"I think they liked it" Annabelle whispered

"good" Simone said smiling.

"are you staying out here?" Annabelle asked Simone. Who just nodded, and smiled, she nodded to the band to start. Annabelle sang a couple songs with Simone singing back up. Then they went to the ones they wrote together. After that Simone left the stage leaving Annabelle on her own. "this one goes out to my beautiful wife" Annabelle said

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find me waiting for you,_**

 ** _All your fortresses go down in the night,_**

 ** _To the dawn I'll see you through._**

Annabelle looked over as she sang, she saw Simone heading out to the stage again. That look she's seen so many times on her face. Just like the first time she sang it. Simone walked up to Annabelle and stood next to her, when she got to the chorus Simone joined in.

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear you will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will go_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _The answers aren't so easy to find,_**

 ** _The questions will have to do,_**

 ** _Cause I've lost my mind deep in your eyes,_**

 ** _My only fix is you._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear you will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will go_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _Saying what I am what we are_**

 ** _It's a start towards the truth_**

 ** _Taking my breath with each delicate step in my heart it's you…_**

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find waiting for you_**

"thanks guy's you've been great" Annabelle said into the mic not taking her eyes off Simone.

"yeah thanks for being such a great country and welcoming us with open arms" Simone said finally looking away from her gorgeous wife. The crowd cheered and whistled as they headed off the stage.

"glad that's over" Annabelle said walking past Jack and Sammi.

"excuse us for a minute" Simone said grabbing Annabelle and pushing her into the dressing room, pushing her up against the door kissing her hard.

"what was that for"

"you know what that song does to me" Simone said as her hands started wondering down Annabelle's body.

"we can't do this here"

"yes we can" Simone said kissing that spot on her neck.

"we can, but I'd rather not" Annabelle said grabbing Simone's hands and pushing her away. "you know I want you, I just don't want to do this here" she added kissing her.

"I'm going to see if we can get out of cleaning up" Simone said stepping back.

"what about Kristen and Collins"

"we'll meet up with them later" Simone said on her way out the door. She met Jack half way down the hall way. "hey is there anyway Anna and I can take off?"

"um why?" Jack asked

"is everything alright?" Laura asked walking up

"yes, I um" Simone said shyly.

"I'll cleanup for you" Laura said with a wink knowing what that song does to them whenever Annabelle sings it.

"thanks Laura, you're a life saver"

"I don't know about that" Laura said looking at Jack, and smiling "it's give me more time with him"

Simone smiled, shaking her head and headed back to the room, "grab your stuff lets go"

"ok" Annabelle said grabbing her bag as Simone grabbed her guitar.

"Laura will you tell Kristen and Collins we'll meet them in the bar at 11?"

"sure, have fun"

"bye mom" Annabelle said smiling as Simone pulled her down the hall to the door where the limo was waiting.

"hotel please" Simone said to the limo driver, then rolled the window up, climbing on top of Annabelle straddling her "I can't wait any longer" she pressed her lips against Annabelle's. She heard Annabelle moan, luckily the drive to the hotel didn't take too long, as the limo pulled up they hopped out and hurried inside to their room. Once inside they held nothing back. As they moved to the bed they left a trail of clothes, all that could be heard from the room was moans and heavy breathing, as they both fell over the edge.

* * *

Songs in this chapter are, Don't stop believing by journey. Just a kiss: Lady Antebellum. It's your love: tim and faith. leave out all the rest: Linlkin Park. And of course All over me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter: 17 after the tour**

Annabelle walked into the bedroom to see Simone sitting at the computer desk, lap top opened to Facebook.

"what the fuck is this?" Simone said, feeling rather than seeing Annabelle.

"what is what?" Annabelle asked confused.

"don't play dumb with me Annabelle" Simone said her voice was full of anger.

"I'm not playing dumb I really don't know what you are referring to" Annabelle said slowly moving closer, noticing Simone had her Facebook messenger open.

"this" Simone said pointing at the screen.

"oh um" Annabelle didn't know what to say. It was a conversation between her and someone she had met on the tour in London. "it's not what you think"

"then what the fuck is it?" Simone said standing up, and facing Annabelle.

"I wasn't hiding it from you"

"apparently not"

"why do you get so jealous when I talk to other women?"

"because you're MY wife" she made sure to put emphasis on MY.

"exactly" Annabelle said moving closer "and you should trust the fact that you are all I ever want. All I ever need. I didn't get all jealous when Sophia was all gaga over you"

"I just" Simone said moving away from Annabelle "I just don't know what to think"

"Simone, I've never lied to you. I may not have told you a few things but I have never once, in the past 5 years lied to you"

"right" Simone said standing at the door shaking her head.

"where are you going?"

"I think we need sometime apart. Maybe than you'll see..." Simone stopped looking at the floor.

"see what?" Annabelle said looking at her wife. "that I love you, that you are my everything, all I ever want and need? Because if that's it, I already know that. I think I proved that time and time again" she said moving closer, reaching out to hold her wife.

"don't" Simone said moving away. Opening the door, she gave Annabelle one last look and closed it behind her.

"FUCK!" Annabelle yelled hitting the door. Then opening it, running after Simone. "Simone" she yelled at the top of the stairs.

"Annabelle" Simone said stopped at the front door, hand on the door knob. Annabelle rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. "I think we need some time apart, to think about things"

"what's there to think about?"

"you" Simone started to say but stopped herself, feeling the anger rise. She turned the door knob, looked at Annabelle and said "I love you, remember that" as she stepped out and shut the door behind her. Annabelle moved to the window, saw Simone get into her car, and back out of the drive way.

"what's going on?" Laura asked concerned "I heard you two yelling all the way in my office.

"she left" Annabelle said turning around and heading up the stairs, as the tears began to fall.

"honey" Laura said softly, knocking on the door. The sun had turned the sky an orange color.

"yeah" Annabelle said

"what happened?" Laura said walking into the room and sitting down on the bed next to her daughter.

"she took something way out of context" Annabelle said

"what was it?"

"a conversation I had with someone who I had met on the tour." Annabelle said as the tears filled her eyes again. "she didn't even read it all, if she would have read farther, she would have saw that I said that I'm happily married and nothing would change that. Besides mom, this girl is nothing compared to Simone. I just got bored one night while Simone was sleeping, so we started talking"

"was it one of the girls we were with in London?" Laura asked trying to get more insight

"yeah, and she's happily married"

"didn't her wife have a thing for Simone?"

"exactly and I didn't get all jealous"

"Anna, honey, I don't know why you are explaining this to me. I think you should be explaining it to Simone" Laura said touching her daughters leg.

"she said we needed some time apart"

"you guys have been together nonstop for the past 3 months" Laura said, agreeing with Simone. "just give her some time to calm down, and I'm sure everything will be fine"

"ok mom" Annabelle said finally getting up.

"are you ok? Do you want some dinner?"

"I'll be ok, and no thanks I'm not hungry" Annabelle said looking around the room. "I'm going to have a smoke" she added getting up, and heading downstairs. Fiddling around in her pocket, she pulled out her phone. Staring at it she decided to send Simone a text.

"I'm sorry, I love you" she let her finger hover over the send button. "no, send it, she's your wife" she hit send. When she went back in she grabbed the guitar and notebook, she had an idea for a song. "holy shit it's already 2 a.m.?" Annabelle said to herself. Once she came in from her smoke, she sat down to write a new song, and was so consumed in it she didn't realized what time it was. "oh well, not like anyone is here to tell me what to do" she said out loud and finished the music.

Simone sat on the deck at the beach house looking out over the water. Normally she would have gone to the rocks, but she didn't have it in her to move. 'How could Annabelle let me leave? How could she be talking to some other women?' Were some of the questions floating around her head. Simone closed her eyes, and fell asleep. She was still a little jet lagged, they had only been back for 2 days. She woke up to her phone vibrating on the table.

"I'm sorry, I love you" she shook her head and tossed it back on the table. There was so many things she wanted to say to Annabelle, but now was not the time. She needed time to cool down, and get her head to understand what her heart already knew. She sat up, with a stiff back. The patio furniture wasn't too cozy to sleep on, went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. Sitting down on the couch, she looked around at the pictures on the walls. They had built a life together, a happy life, there were pictures from their first trip to Aspen. Simone's eyes rested upon the one where Annabelle had landed in a snow drift, all you could see is her head. She felt a smile sweep a crossed her face. Picking up her mug, she blew on the hot liquid and took a sip. Setting it back down on the coffee table she got up, and went into the second bedroom, finding the notebook Annabelle used when they were there, and a pen, headed back into the living room. Sitting back on the couch, she began to write. She ended up dozing off, she woke to a shuffling on the deck. Then she heard, the guitar. And the gentle voice of the one person who held her heart.

 ** _Just let it go, don't want to argue anymore  
I can't be sure I know just what we're fighting for_**

Simone walked to the patio door and looked out, there was Annabelle, guitar in hand, head down, singing. Simone opened the door so she could hear better.

 ** _I know you're scared and that you're thinking I may go  
I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving_**

 ** _And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray  
Just remember this one question_**

 ** _What if I was nothing? What if this is true?  
What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you  
So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?  
I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you_**

 ** _I know it's hard, it seems we've worked at this so long  
It's often foolish pride that tells us we're not wrong  
I hear your voice, you tell me that you'll never go  
And I believe it, I believe it._**

 ** _And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray  
Just remember this one question_**

 ** _What if I was nothing? What if this is true?  
What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you  
So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?  
I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you_**

 ** _And we can keep this going on, we'll make it work some way  
And every step, it makes us stronger every day_**

 ** _And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray  
Just remember this one question_**

 ** _What if I was nothing? What if this is true?  
What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you  
So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?  
I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you_**

 ** _What if I was nothing? What if this is true?  
What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you  
So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?  
I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you_**

.

As Annabelle got the last verse, Simone found her feet moving towards her wife. Annabelle opened her eyes and saw Simone standing right in front of her with tears in her eyes. She set her guitar down beside the chair, stood up and wrapped her arms around her sobbing wife.

"I'm sorry" Simone whispered through her tears.

"no, I'm the one who's sorry" Annabelle said pulling back to look Simone in the eyes. "I shouldn't have said the things I did to her. If you would have read down more, you would have seen that I told her I was happily married, and completely head over heels in love with my wife."

"I'm sorry I read it at all" Simone said looking into Annabelle's blue eyes. "I trust you, there's no reason why I need to go through your stuff"

"I'm not hiding anything from you, you can go through whatever you want, rather it be my Facebook, or my phone. You, Simone, you are the only one I want, I can't picture my life without you. And watching you walk out that door yesterday, pretty much killed me"

"it killed me too" Simone said still looking into those blue orbs that always made her lose her train of thought. "I love you Annabelle"

"I love you, Simone, always"

Simone smiled, her shy smile, then leaned in and placed her lips on Annabelle's. They stood there in their embrace, tongues fighting for dominance in each other's mouth.

"I, I wrote a song" Simone said when they stopped for air.

"really? You wrote a song?" Annabelle said in shock

"yes" Simone said shyly

"can I hear it?"

"I'm not singing it, but you can read it" she said leading Annabelle into the house. "here" she said handing her the notebook.

 ** _Baby tell me where'd you ever learn  
To fight without sayin' a word  
Then waltz back into my life  
Like it's all gonna be alright  
Don't you know how much it hurts_**

 ** _When we don't talk  
When we don't touch  
When it doesn't feel like we're even in love  
It matters to me  
When I don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know if it really even matters to you  
How can I make you see  
It matters to me_**

 ** _Maybe I still don't understand  
The distance between a woman and a man  
So tell me how far it is  
And how you can love like this  
'Cause I'm not sure I can_**

 ** _When we don't talk  
When we don't touch  
When it doesn't feel like we're even in love  
It matters to me  
When I don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know if it really even matters to you  
How can I make you see  
It matters to me_**

"Simone" Annabelle said looking up "this is amazing, if I put music to it will you sing it for me?"

"of course, but not right now, right now we have more important things to do" Simone said taking the notebook from her wife, setting it down on the table and wrapping her wife in her arms, kissing her. "make up sex" she whispered dragging Annabelle onto the couch.

"baby I got it" Annabelle called out.

"already?"

"yeah, it doesn't take long once you know what you're doing" Annabelle said shifting in the chair.

"let's hear it" Simone said sitting down on the couch.

"ok but you have to sing the words"

"fine" Simone said taking the notebook off Annabelle's lap. "let's go" she said as Annabelle started strumming.

"that's amazing" Annabelle said when they were done. "we're putting that on the new album"

"I don't want to sing it" Simone said shyly

"it's ok I'll sing it but it's going to say you wrote it"

"fine" Simone said getting up and pacing around the room.

"what's wrong?"

"I don't know I just have this uneasy feeling" Simone said

Annabelle set her guitar down and walked to her wife, sitting down on the couch, she wrapped her in her arms. "maybe we should go to bed" Annabelle said, Simone just nodded, and took Annabelle's hand. "there" Annabelle said after she climbed in bed, holding Simone tight "do you feel better?"

"no not really" Simone said "but I like this" she added moving closer so there wasn't an inch between them.

They were woken up abruptly by both of their phones ringing. "guh" Annabelle said rolling over.

"why did you set the alarm?" Simone asked

"I didn't" Annabelle said moving so she could get up to get her phone. "it's both of our phones"

"both?" Simone said shooting up. "I don't know this number" she said "but I have a voicemail" she added frantically hitting the numbers to check the voicemail.

"my mom called me" Annabelle said hitting the buttons to call her mom.

"hey mom what's up?" Annabelle said walking into the living room to give Simone some privacy for her phone call.

"Anna, I've been trying to reach you, when did you leave?"

"before the sun came up" Annabelle said walking into the kitchen to get the coffee started.

"is everything ok?" Laura asked

"yes mom, everything is amazing" Annabelle said smiling.

"oh the reason I called" Laura said pausing. "sister Claire called"

"why is she calling you?"

"I don't know something about trying to reach Simone but couldn't" Annabelle moved to the door way of the bedroom. She saw Simone sitting on the bed one hand on the phone the other on her forehead. "I have to go mom; I'm thinking she got ahold of her"

"ok let me know…" Laura was cut off by Annabelle hanging up on her.

"sister Claire" Simone said softly into the phone.

"Simone? I've been trying frantically to reach you"

"what's going on"

"your aunt had a heart attack early this morning"

"oh no" Simone said feeling the tears sting her eyes.

"I'm sorry Simone, she, um, she didn't make it." Sister Claire paused to clear her throat. "they did everything they could, but it was just too severe"

Simone just sat there in silence. What could she say the only family she had was now gone. And just when everything was finally right and open between the two of them.

"Simone?" sister Claire said through the phone.

"yes" Simone said sadly.

"do you want to come here and we can arrange the services?"

"yes, I have to talk with Annabelle, I'll call you back and let you know when we will be there"

"ok, and again I'm sorry Simone, I hope you now she loved you very much"

"thanks and I know she did" Simone felt a slight smile on her face, thinking about the last year or so with her aunt. "bye"

"goodbye"

"what's wrong?" Annabelle asked sitting on the bed next to Simone. Wrapping her arms around her.

"remember that uneasy feeling I had last night?" Simone said looking up at Annabelle

"yes"

"aunt Imm had a heart attack"

"oh no, we should" Annabelle started to say but Simone cut her off

"she didn't make it" was all she got out before the tears came flowing

"oh my god baby" Annabelle said wrapping her wife in her arms as she sobbed.

Once the sobbing stopped Simone said "we need to go there and make the arrangements for the services"

"ok when do you want to do that?" Annabelle said releasing the hold she had on Simone.

"today please" Simone sobbed.

"ok" Annabelle said softly. "we need to get dressed, and I don't have any clothes here, that's decent enough to wear."

"let's go home" Simone said looking at her wife. It took all Annabelle had not to grab her and take all her pain away.

"ok" she said letting go of Simone so she could get dressed. They were both sitting in bathrobes with nothing underneath. "here you go sweet heart" she said handing Simone her clothes. "do you want me to help you?"

"thanks" Simone said quietly "no I got it" she said moving slowly. When they were both dressed decent enough to walk to the car they headed out the door "make sure it's locked" Simone said

"it is my love" Annabelle said grabbing her wife's hand. "we'll take my car" she said when they got to the lot. Annabelle walked around to open the door for Simone. They drove to the house in silence. When they got there Annabelle helped Simone out of the car, pulling her in close. She didn't know what to say so she let her body do the talking.

"I'm going to go shower" Simone said pulling away and heading in the house. Annabelle soon followed.

"Annabelle?" she heard her mothers voice call

"yeah mom, it's us" Annabelle said standing in the door way. She was fighting back tears.

"what's wrong?" Laura said seeing the emotion on her daughter's face.

"sister Claire got a hold of Simone" Annabelle paused "Immaculata had a heart attack early this morning"

"oh no, is she" the senator was cut off

"she didn't make it" Annabelle said as the flood gates opened.

"oh dear" Laura said standing up and wrapping her now weeping daughter in her arms.

"I'm ok mom, I need to be strong, Simone needs me to be" Annabelle said sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

"where's Simone?"

"she's in the shower, we have to go to Saint Theresa's"

"I'll go with" Laura said pulling back. "you go take care of your wife and get cleaned up. I'm not going to tell you what you smell like, but I can tell you two made up" she added and trying to lighten the mood.

"we did" Annabelle said sadly. "I'll see you in a bit" she added pulling away and heading up the stairs. Simone was still in the shower, when Annabelle entered the room. She sat down on the bed, and starred at the wall. "come on Anna, pull yourself together" she whispered to herself, taking a deep breath, she got up and went into the bathroom. "it's just me baby"

"I figured" Simone said softly. "are you joining me?"

"I thought about it" Annabelle said

"get in here then"

"I have to call Sister Claire and let her know we are coming" Simone said when they were headed down the stairs.

"mom wants to come with by the way" Annabelle said as Laura appeared dressed and ready to go.

"ok" Simone said looking at her phone and disappearing into the living room.

"how's she doing?" Laura asked

"as good as to be expected" Annabelle said "I just wish there was more I could do for her"

"just be there, listen when she wants to talk, hold her when she needs to be held. Other than that there isn't anything you can do for her" she said grabbing her daughter in a tight hug "I hope you know I love you, and I'm so proud of the person you've become"

"thanks mom, I love you too"

"are you ready?" Simone asked walking back into the room

"I figured we'd take the limo, instead of one of us driving" Laura said.

"sounds good Laura, thank you" Simone said

"hey" Laura said wrapping her arms around Simone "I know this is hard, but I want you to know I am here for you. If you want to talk, or just sit and stare at the wall, I'll be right there with you. I love you"

"thank you Laura, I love you, too" Simone said trying to force herself to smile.

"we should go" Annabelle said standing with the door open and Simone's purse in her hand.

The drive to Saint Theresa's took forever. The girls hadn't been back there since they shot the music video, but to Simone the road was all too familiar. When they pulled up Sister Claire was waiting with tears in her eye.

"Simone" the nun said walking up and embracing Simone. "I'm so sorry"

"thanks" Simone said

"come I'll take you to Father Harris, he's in his office" Sister Claire said leading the three through the school. Knocking on the door "Simone and Annabelle are here Father"

"come on in" Harris said they could hear the sadness in his voice. "Simone, it's nice to see you again, I'm sorry for your loss"

"thank you" Simone said sitting down in the chair at the table. Annabelle took the seat next to her as Laura followed.

The service was amazing, Annabelle thought. Simone got up and said a few words, Annabelle had sung.

"I can't believe she's gone" Simone said as she and Annabelle were standing over the freshly laid headstone. Which read.

Agnes Marie Immaculata

Born: April 7, 1950

Died: October 23, 2010

Loving aunt and sister.

"you ready?" Annabelle asked grabbing Simone's hand.

"yeah" Simone said letting a small smile form on her mouth, for the first time since she got the phone call.

"you good?"

"yeah" Simone said taking one last look at the grave which held the only family she had. "yeah I'm good" she said taking Annabelle's hand and walking to the limo.

"you guys ready?" Laura asked softly, she was inside the limo reading the paper.

"yes mom" Annabelle said sitting down next to Simone.

The Senator just nodded as the car rolled away slowly.

* * *

Thanks for reading. The songs in this chapter are What if I was nothing by All that Remains and It matters to me by Faith Hill


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry it's been so long for an update. I honestly forgot I had posted it, that and I'm pretty sure this isn't even finished, but I will work on it, and see what I come up with. Thanks to those of you who are still interested, and reminding me by commenting.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 ** _The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_**

 _ **I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

 _ **The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life**_

 _ **I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

 _ **I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK**_

 _ **The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home**_

 _ **I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

 _ **I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

 **.**

"Well that's kind of sad" Simone said standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

"yeah, I'm feeling sad today" Annabelle said setting her guitar down.

"you wrote that right?" Simone asked knowing she hadn't heard the song before.

"yeah, when we had our fight"

"I liked it, it's just sad"

"well after everything the last month, it, it just fit" Annabelle said moving over so Simone could join her on the bed.

"I know" Simone said sadly looking at the picture of Immaculata they had on the wall, she could feel the tears sting her eyes. It hadn't even been a month since her death, and still hadn't sunk in.

Annabelle sensed that Simone was starting to cry, she leaned back and put her arms around her. "I'm never letting you go" she whispered in her ear. As the flood gates opened and Simone sobbed into Annabelle's shoulders.

"thank you" Simone said once the tears stopped falling.

"for what?" Annabelle asked

"being so amazing. You have helped me in so many ways."

"how do you figure"

"with dealing with shit, you helped me finally grieve for Amanda, and now aunt Imm." Simone said looking at Annabelle with those eyes that said she was completely head over heels in love with her.

"there's no place I'd rather be, I promised you 5 years ago, I'm never letting you go, and I intend to keep that promise."

"I love you Annabelle, I hope above all you remember that." Simone said going in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Simone, and I do" Annabelle whispered.

"hey Col, what's up" Annabelle said answering her phone, she hadn't heard from Collins in a while, it was the end of the semester at school so she was concentrating on her finals, seeing it was her last year.

"nothing really, I'm finally done with my first semester of my last year" Collins said giggling hoping that made sense

"got ya" Annabelle said joining in on the giggles.

"so you and your wife want to have dinner with my wife and I tonight?"

"um" Annabelle said pausing to look at Simone, "do you want to ask her?"

"sure put her on" Collins said smiling.

"here" Annabelle said handing the phone to Simone,

"who is it"

"Collins"

"hey what's up?"

"hey gorgeous, do you and your sexy wife want to have dinner with my sexy wife and I?"

"what" Simone said laughing

"good I got you to laugh" Collins said smiling. "I was calling to see if you and Anna wanna have dinner with Cat and I tonight"

"what did Anna say?"

"she said to ask you"

"of course she did" Simone said looking at Annabelle and shaking her head "we'd love too, what time and where?"

"7 at that seafood place on the beach"

"you're kidding right?" Simone said giggling.

"no" Collins said giggling

"I thought Kristen was the not very smart one" Simone said trying not to talk down about her best friend

"it's that one that's not far from the beach house, I forgot the name"

"The Crab Shack?"

"yeah that's it" Collins said. "so we'll see you there at 7?"

"sounds good, do you want to talk to Anna again?"

"nah I'm good see you later"

"ok, see you later" Simone said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Annabelle. "dinner at 7"

"at The Crab Shack?"

"yeah" Simone said laughing. "she couldn't remember what it was called so she said it was on the beach"

"that's my Collins" Annabelle said laughing, looking at the clock she added "we have some time to kill, what do you want to do"

"actually I want to go swimming" Simone said going to the dresser and grabbing her suit.

"sounds good to me" Annabelle said following Simone's lead. "oh yeah mom's not home"

"oh yeah she's gone until next week" Simone said heading to the door to the back yard

"hmm" Annabelle said looking around

"no" Simone said, Annabelle looked at her with that smirk "NO!" she said sterner this time. As Annabelle picked Simone up "Annabelle I said no" Simone squealed, and landing in the pool.

"you said you wanted to go swimming"

"you're so gonna get it"

"love you too baby" she said winking, setting the towels down on a chair and turning the music on. "hey you know what would be fun" she said hanging her feet over the edge of the pool.

"what?" Simone asked swimming over to her.

"a pool party" Annabelle said sliding into the water.

"I'll give you a pool party" Simone said taking Annabelle in her arms, kissing her.

"well that kind of party works too" Annabelle said as Simone pushed her up against the side of the pool. No more words were said or needed. All you could here was deep breathing and soft moans.

"that was my idea of a nice swim" Simone said as she was putting her finishing touches on her make up.

"yeah" Annabelle said kissing her cheek. "hurry, I'm starving"

"I'm almost done" Simone said looking in the mirror one last time "there, let's go"

"I don't know why you waste your time with make-up, you're beautiful"

"that's because I wear it" Simone said smiling "besides you wear it too"

"only on special occasions, and very minimal"

"yeah ok" Simone said grabbing her purse and walking passed Annabelle who was holding the door open for her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"oh it's so good to see you" Collins said wrapping her best friend in a hug.

Annabelle just shook her head. Sometimes she thought Collins was a little too dramatic.

"Kristen and Justin are coming too; they should be here any minute" Collins said letting Annabelle go.

"good I got time for a smoke" Annabelle said taking out her pack and lighting one

"she still won't let you smoke in the car"

"no she does, I'm trying to quit so I'm cutting back"

"good" Collins said smiling

"hey guys" Kristen said walking up the sidewalk, she headed straight for Simone giving her a hug. "how are you"

"I'm fine" Simone said as she held on a little longer than she normally would.

"I hope so" Kristen said with a squeeze and letting go. "if you need me I'm here"

"I know thank you, Annabelle's been great" she said smiling at her wife.

"good, I'd hate to have to kick her ass"

"like you could take me" Annabelle said smiling going in for a hug herself "how are you?"

"we're good" Kristen said looking at Justin smiling.

"alright what's going on?" Annabelle asked knowing her cousin as well as she did she knew something was up.

"just show them" Justin said

"we're getting married" Kristen said holding up her left hand

"wow" Cat said "congrats"

"oh my god" Simone said "when did this happen?"

"last night" Kristen said smiling.

"and you waited to tell me?"

"yeah, I got busy with Olivia, sorry" she said looking down.

"yay now we can celebrate something" Annabelle said

Simone just shook her head. "she wants to celebrate everything"

"yay we got a wedding to plan" Collins said smiling.

"when were you thinking?" Simone asked

Looking at Justin she said "as soon as possible, there's a, something else we need to tell you" Justin nodded a go ahead "I'm pregnant"

"oh my god" Simone said, "a baby, now I definitely can't wait"

"so as soon as possible" Justin said smiling with his arm around Kristen.

Annabelle leaned into Justin and asked "have you told your mom yet"

"no, so don't tell yours, she'll flip if she doesn't hear it from me first"

"got ya" Annabelle said with a wink

"I know we haven't gotten to the plans yet or anything yet, but will you be my best man?"

"I'd love to" Annabelle said

"good" Justin said smiling they sat back and watched the girls in conversation about weddings and babies.

After dinner they all decided to go back to Simone and Annabelle's to make the wedding plans.

"she asked me to be maid of honor" Simone said on the drive

"that's funny"

"why"

"Justin asked me to be his best man"

"you knew that was coming" Simone said smiling

"yeah well at least I'll get to bang the maid of honor" Annabelle said pulling into the drive way, putting the car in park then leaning over to kiss Simone on the cheek and got out.

"sometimes you're so" Simone started to say but stopped, when she saw that smirk on Annabelle's face as the door shut.

"so how about another May wedding?" Collins said giggling.

"don't we already have enough to celebrate in May?" Simone asked

"no, we need more" Annabelle chimed in.

"oh of course miss I love to celebrate everything is all for it" Simone said kissing Annabelle on the cheek.

"May is a nice month" Kristen said looking at Justin.

"hey I'm game for whatever, I just want to be able to tell my mom that we are getting married, so she doesn't totally freak about the baby" Justin said looking at Annabelle.

"I think it'll be ok" Annabelle said "so let's see May"

"we have Annabelle's birthday on the 11th, Annabelle and Simone's anniversary on the 21st, then Cat's and mine on the 23rd." Collins said counting on her fingers. "the first week would work best" she added smiling.

"how about" Kristen said looking at the calendar then up at Simone and Annabelle "the 21st? We can share a day?"

Simone looked at Annabelle as they both said "of course" smiling.

 _Simone woke up, rolling over looking at the clock, she groaned, she had only been asleep for half an hour. Sighing she rolled over, grabbing the other pillow she wrapped her arms around it, holding it tight. Her thoughts when to Annabelle, how on earth could she be falling for a student. How could she be letting herself fall for a student, only 17, but only for another month. Admitting defeat to her bladder she climbed out of bed, deciding since she can't sleep she would go for a walk around the grounds. Trying to keep her mind off the 17-year-old beauty that keeps creeping into her thoughts, she ended up at the pool area, when she heard a splash. Looking up she saw it was Annabelle. Simone wasn't sure if she was happy or sad to see the young blue eyed beauty. When Annabelle saw Simone, she swam over._

 _"_ _you shouldn't be out here this late"_

 _"_ _you shouldn't be either" Annabelle said climbing out of the pool._

 _"_ _yeah" Simone said getting lost in the sight of Annabelle's perfect body, shaking her head she handed her a towel to cover up, in hopes to keep her mind from wondering._

 _"_ _Simone, are you ok?"_

 _'_ _shit she can see through it' Simone thought "yeah I'm fine, just couldn't sleep" she said giving Annabelle a forced smile. 'come on Simone be strong, you can't do this here'_

 _"_ _are you sure" Annabelle asked again placing her hand on Simone's leg caressing it softly_

 _'_ _damn that feels good' shaking her head "it's late Annabelle you should get to bed"_

 _"_ _you look upset; do you need a hug?" Annabelle asked holding her arms out, as the towel fell off her top half._

 _'_ _don't do it' Simone's head said, but her heart gave in, leaning in. The hug was something Simone had never felt before. She felt a wave of electricity run course through her body. She gave Annabelle one last squeeze and whispered "thanks"_

 _"_ _no problem" Annabelle said with a smirk her hand on Simone's leg again, trailing its way up._

 _"_ _Annabelle, goodnight" Simone said standing up._

 _"_ _goodnight Simone" Annabelle said smiling watching her walk away._

 _Walking back to her room Simone was lost in thought. Of all the things to see and to let happen. 'I need to get away' Simone thought 'away from that beautiful, guh, I'm in trouble'. Walking into her room she threw herself onto her bed, sighing. "lord help me get through this" she said looking at the ceiling._

"Simone"

"huh?"

"Simone, are you ok?" the voice asked again

Shaking her head to get the memories out forcing a smile "huh? Yeah I'm fine"

"if you say so" Kristen said smiling. "the look on your face says otherwise"

"I am, was just thinking" Simone said.

"about what?" Collins asked

Clearing her throat "nothing, lets plan this thing"

"alright so May 21st" Kristen said looking at Justin smiling.

"sounds great to me" Justin said putting his arm around Kristen.

"I can't think of a better way to spend our 7th anniversary" Simone said smiling.

* * *

The song in this chapter is Broken by Lifehouse.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is another one for you all. Thanks again for reading. The song here is it's your love by tim and faith. However as I am going through this, I think there is only one more chapter left. I am working on it now, and will post when it's done.

* * *

 **Chapter: 19**

The months had flown by, the next thing the group knew it was the end of April, and the wedding fast approaching. Kristen was starting to show, and it took all Annabelle could do to not make fun of her. A few times something had slipped out, which caused her to be hit by Simone. Before they knew it, it was the day of Kristen and Justin's wedding.

"where's Collins?" Kristen asked in a panic

"I'm not sure why?" Simone asked

"I need her help; she knows how I want this" Kristen said pointing to her hair.

"I'll find her" Simone said running out of the room. "Annabelle have you seen Collins?"

"no, I thought she was in there with you, why?"

"she's flipping out" Simone said pointing to the door. Then looking her wife up and down smiling "you look good"

"you look amazing yourself" Annabelle reached out grabbing her wife, pulling her in for a kiss.

"hey get off each other you two, this is your cousins wedding" Laura said coming out of the bathroom.

"yeah but it is our anniversary so therefore we are allowed a little making out" Annabelle said pulling Simone in closer, whispering in her ear "happy anniversary baby" it was the first time they had seen each other all day. Kristen had demanded Simone and Collins stay with her the night before the wedding. So Annabelle and Cat hung out with Justin. However, Cat wasn't a part of the wedding, but Annabelle didn't want her to sit home alone.

 _"_ _seriously you made her play strip poker on the bus?" Justin asked almost spitting beer out of his nose._

 _"_ _yeah, you see the best part about having your wife as your manager is" Annabelle was cut off by Cat_

 _"_ _I don't think I want to hear this part, sometimes it's like she is still my teacher." She said giggling "I can't believe I was right"_

 _"_ _right about what?" Justin asked he knew some of what happened at school but not everything. He knew Simone was their teacher, but didn't know how she lost her job._

 _"_ _you want to tell the story the way you saw it or do you want me too?" Annabelle said looking at Cat, who had a look of shame on her face. "you know if I tell it you're going to look like an ass"_

 _"_ _that's because I was one" Cat said "so go ahead you tell it"_

 _"_ _miss thang here used to torment poor Collins until I came along. Well once she didn't really have anything to torment her about, she came after me. After she found out I was gay she tried getting me, and when I turned her down she decided she would make my life a living hell, and let's face it we were already in hell, so it wasn't very hard. She thought something was going on with Simone and I before anything was. Well until the dance, that was the night everything started between us."_

 _"_ _that was the first time?" Cat asked, confused "I thought something was going on since spring break"_

 _"_ _no after spring break she didn't talk to me until I confronted her after class one day"_

 _"_ _ah, see then I was wrong" Cat said smiling._

 _"_ _not entirely there's things about Simone no one knows and she wants to keep it that way"_

 _"_ _oh ok" Cat said taking a drink of her beer._

 _"_ _anyway we ended up falling for each other but knowing nothing could happen because of the school Simone pushed me away, I didn't take that too well so I wrote a song, and Cat's brother helped me preform it"_

 _"_ _that was All Over Me right?" Justin asked._

 _"_ _yes, well when I was singing Simone came in and we made eye contact. Then she turned around and ran. I was bound and determined to get her, one way or another. So I went after her, it was storming pretty good out, I found her outside leaning against the door. She looked me straight in the eyes and tried to leave. I grabbed her arm, and well pulled her close and our lips met for the first time" Annabelle said pausing to remember the feeling_

 _"_ _the next morning Collins noticed Annabelle wasn't in our room, and me being the bitch I was back then went and told mother Immaculata, and she went in search of Simone and Annabelle"_

 _"_ _the power went out so we woke up late, Simone was still getting dressed when she barged in. She through a fit and well Simone was taken away by mom's people and we weren't allowed to see each other until I turned 18"_

 _"_ _so you ratted them out?" Justin said looking at Cat_

 _"_ _yeah" Cat said with a sad face._

 _"_ _it's ok though, mom took care of it, she knew I loved Simone, and here we are 7 years later" Annabelle said looking at Cat "there's something I'd like to know"_

 _"_ _what's that?"_

 _"_ _why were you such a bitch to Collins in school?"_

 _"_ _it was easy to be, that and I liked her, I just didn't know how to tell her or if she was even gay. After you and Miss Bradley, oh my god where did that come from, I haven't fucked that up in a long time" cat said shaking her head "after you and Simone got caught, and she was gone, I found her outside one night crying. I comforted her, and well one thing lead to another, and we started making out"_

 _"_ _I know all about that now" Annabelle said rolling her eyes._

 _"_ _ok enough talk about the old days" Justin said_

 _"_ _I know; dude you're getting married tomorrow"_

 _"_ _and having a baby" Justin said taking a long pull from his beer_

 _"_ _hey Kristen is amazing, if I didn't think you two were great together I would have said something 7 years ago"_

 _"_ _hey I just realized" Kristen said setting her drink down on the table almost spilling it. "Justin and I met 7 years ago tomorrow"_

 _"_ _hey that's right" Simone said "you met at our wedding"_

 _"_ _didn't you grab him as he was walking by and told him he was going to be in the wedding pictures with you?" Collins asked giggling._

 _"_ _yes" Kristen said laughing, seeing Simone with her phone out "hey what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _it's midnight" Simone said_

 _"_ _yeah so?" Kristen said_

 _"_ _I'm texting my wife, because it's our anniversary is that ok?" Simone said_

 _"_ _I guess" Kristen said rolling her eyes_

 _ **Happy anniversary baby, I love you, I'll see you in a few hours ~S**_

 _"_ _awe" Annabelle said looking at her phone_

 _"_ _what" Justin asked_

 _"_ _Simone just text me"_

 _"_ _how's Kristen doing, is she ok?" Justin asked in serious tone_

 _"_ _I'm sure she's fine" Annabelle said_

 ** _Happy anniversary to you too beautiful, I miss you I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you! ~A_**

"hello I still need Collins" Kristen said opening the door

"bridezilla, everyone" Simone said quietly which made the other two giggle

"made worse by the pregnancy hormones" Laura chimed in still giggling.

"I haven't found her yet; I'm working on it" Simone said

"looks like you're looking real hard" Kristen said noticing Annabelle had her arms wrapped around Simone.

"hey bridezilla, it's our anniversary chill out" Annabelle said pulling Simone in closer for a kiss then said "go take care of her I'll find Collins, I'm sure she's outside getting fresh air"

"thanks baby" Simone said kissing her one more time before walking away "oh Annabelle"

"yeah?" Annabelle said looking at Simone

"I love you" Simone said in a serious tone with a smile

"I love you too" Annabelle said turning around to go in search of her best friend. Deciding to check outside first, that way she could have a smoke while she was at it, she pushed open the door "hey there you are"

"here I am" Collins said with a half-smile

"bridezilla is looking for you" Annabelle said lighting her smoke

"can I get one?" Collins asked a confused Annabelle

"sure" Annabelle said handing her the pack, something was up, as far as she knew her best friend hadn't had a cigarette in her life. "what's up?"

"nothing" Collins said sighing taking a drag off her cigarette

"Collins, I've known you forever, you're my best friend, I've never once seen you smoke. So obviously, there's something bothering you"

"Anna, there isn't, I was just out here to get some air, and seeing you light this gross thing I decided to have one, but I change my mind now" Collins said putting it out and tossing it in the trash.

"ok" Annabelle said looking at her best friend still not convinced she was ok.

"you said bridezilla is looking for me?" Collins said giggling

"yeah something about her hair"

"oh my god" Collins said rolling her eyes "guess I better get in there"

"oh hey before you go, can you give this to Simone for me" Annabelle said handing her a box "it's her anniversary present I don't want to wait any longer to give it to her"

"sure" Collins said taking the box "what is it?"

"you'll see when she opens it" Annabelle said smiling "now go before she goes into labor"

"right" Collins said nodding and walking back inside.

The wedding went off without any problems. Even Olivia walking down the isle with Justin's nephew Chad, did an amazing job. The service not taking long at all before the preacher looked out over the people gathered saying "you may kiss the bride" Annabelle winked at Simone. Seeing the new silver necklace dangling around her neck, she smiled. Hoping Kristen wouldn't notice it until it was too late, she wanted Collins and Simone to have matching jewelry and the necklace Collins had on was gold. After the couple walked kissed and made their way out of the church, Annabelle stepped forward, holding her arm out for Simone. As Simone grabbed it she whispered "thank you for the necklace, it's beautiful"

"just like you" Annabelle said leaning over kissing her cheek, just as they walked past Laura, who gave them a frown. Once outside of the church, Kristen had decided it was picture time. Then onto the reception. Annabelle had gotten her band to play, but only with the agreement that she was going to be up there with them for a few songs. She agreed, hoping she could talk Simone into doing the duets. "hey everybody" she said into the mic. "just wanted to say a quick congrats to the bride and groom, and welcome to the family Kristen and Olivia" she held her glass up in the air, taking a long drink, setting it down on the stage, saying a silent prayer she wouldn't knock it over, as she turned around grabbing her guitar "this is for you guys" the band started playing and she sang softly into the mic, as she watched her cousin dance with his wife, looking around the room she quickly found Simone, who had her eyes glues on Annabelle, she couldn't help but smile. Once the song was over she tossed her guitar to her back like she often did "now can I have my wife come up here"

"no" she heard Simone say

"please" Annabelle pleaded

"go Simone" Kristen said almost pushing her

"come on baby, you did it in front of a million people you didn't know"

"yeah that was the point I didn't know them"

"please, just one song, I'll even let you pick" Annabelle said knowing full well which song she would pick to do, she turned around looking at her band, when she felt Simone come up next to her. "fine you got me, now let's sing this?"

"which song Simone?" the drummer asked

"you already know" Simone smiled, taking a deep breath and the band started playing.

 ** _Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doing  
All over again_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_**

 ** _Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you ask me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_**

 ** _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_**

 ** _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_**

"thanks guys" Annabelle said both to the band and in the mic, "now I'm gonna hand the mic off to my replacement for the night so I can party with my family" she smiled taking her guitar off her shoulder, handing it to the drummer to be put away with the rest of the equipment, she hopped off the stage, almost falling into Simone's arms. "guess I'm still falling for you" Simone smiled as they shared a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here you go, the last of it. Again I'm sorry it took me so long to finish, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I haven't had much time to write lately, but with finishing this, it has my mind racing, about other movies/tv shows I've seen. So keep an eye out for others I may be posting in the future. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: I'm never letting you go.**

"what the fuck is your problem?"

"my problem?" Simone said raising her voice "you really want to know what the fuck my problem is?"

"yes" Annabelle said raising her voice back at Simone.

"you really want to know what my fucking problem is?"

"I already said yes" Annabelle said "I come home and you're all pissed off, and throwing shit around"

"who where you with?"

"Collins" Annabelle said

"don't fucking lie to me Annabelle" Simone said turning around so Annabelle couldn't see the tears.

"how am I lying?"

"I know you weren't with Collins" Simone said turning back around so she could see the reaction on Annabelle's face. "she called me looking for you" she said as the tears began to fall. Annabelle didn't say anything just stood there in shock. Knowing she was busted in a lie. "who were you with Annabelle?" Simone raised her voice Still no response "you were with that fucking bitch Sammi weren't you?" Simone said waiting for a reply

"yes" Annabelle said softy.

Simone didn't know what to say, she felt her anger getting deeper. They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other. Simone finally broke the silence "how could you?"

"I didn't do anything" Annabelle said defending herself.

"why lie then?"

"because I know you don't like her"

"Annabelle" Simone said shaking her head, taking a deep breath. "no I don't like her, but that doesn't mean you have to lie to me about her" she said pausing. "it's been 10 years, when are you going to learn that"

"I guess I never will then" Annabelle said looking her wife in the eye

"guess not" Simone said tears still streaming down her face.

"if I'm that bad why are you still here?"

"I'm here, because I fucking love you, I fell in love with you 10 years ago" Simone said wanting to move closer but the look on Annabelle's face told her not to.

"you tell me that everyday"

"why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know"

"I don't understand why you felt you had to lie to me"

"I just fucking told you, you don't like her"

"that doesn't mean you have to lie about her"

"why are you so jealous of her?"

"you really want to know the answer to that?"

"yes" Annabelle said she knew she shouldn't have lied, but her friend needed her, even if it caused a fight like this. The love that she and Simone had, she hoped, was strong enough to withstand anything.

"she was your first love" Simone said, she could hardly see through the tears "I guess I'm just afraid she'll decide she wants you back, and you'll leave me"

"Oh my god, Simone" Annabelle said stepping towards her wife, and grabbing her it was the first contact they had had since Annabelle had arrived home 2 hours ago. "do not ever think that"

Simone looked at Annabelle through the tears

"I love you, I have never doubted that you love me. Not one second. I'm sorry I lied, I know I shouldn't have, and sorry isn't enough." Annabelle pause "she, she just needed a friend"

"doesn't she have any other friends?"

"not that could help her with this"

"what was her problem, she couldn't find the right color to dye her hair"

"oh my" Annabelle didn't even know how to reply "I'm done fighting" she said dropping her arms "you just don't understand" she said walking to the door

"you're right I don't understand, because you won't tell me" Simone yelled as the door shut behind Annabelle.

Annabelle headed down the steps and grabbed her car keys, then headed out the front door slamming it behind her. Simone sat down on the bed put her hands to her face, crying.

"is everything alright?" Laura asked standing in the doorway. "I tried knocking but you didn't answer"

"I don't know" Simone said looking up at her mother in law.

"may I come in?" Simone nodded. "I know it's hard but believe me when I say it will get better"

"she lied to me"

"I know" Laura said sadly.

"I don't understand why she had to lie to me"

"sometimes people lie when they don't want to hurt someone"

"but why lie she knows I'd understand"

"I don't know Simone, sometimes I have trouble understanding the two of you" Laura said reaching her hand to touch her daughter in law. "I do know that she loves you and wouldn't do anything to destroy that, so please, think about this" Laura said pausing. "if you truly love her, then call her, make it clear that you don't want this fight to be the end"

"do you know where she went?"

"no, she didn't say anything to me. I heard you two yelling, then her stomp down the stairs, she grabbed her keys and slammed the front door. For all I know she could just be sitting in the drive way"

"if I know her at all she's gone" Simone said looking at the floor.

"where would she go, Simone?"

"I don't know"

"where would you go?"

Simone looked up at her mother in law "the beach house"

"if my instincts are correct that would be where you'd find her. Give her some time to calm down, and go find her"

"ok"

"let her talk, there has to be a good reason she lied to you"

"she knows I don't like Sammi"

"that explains it then"

"what?"

"she knows you don't like her, so she lied to spare your feelings, and probably avoid a fight"

"yeah" Simone said

"why don't you like her?"

"I'm jealous to be honest" Simone said looking up into Laura's eyes, which reminded her of Annabelle. Taking a deep breath when she heard Laura ask "why?"

"she was…"

"Anna's first love" Laura finished for her. "Simone, she may have been her first love, but you are her one and only. In the last 10 years, I've watched the two of you. I haven't seen a couple anymore perfect for each other than you and my daughter. You had a rough start to your relationship, but you both overcame that. I truly believe you both will get past this and be better than ever."

"thank you" Simone said

"anytime, now go bring your wife home" Laura said "she might just be in the drive way, but I could be wrong"

"I think you were right about the beach house, I'll pack a bag and go there."

"if she happens to show up back here, I'll send her there. You two need to talk"

Simone nodded standing up and grabbing the duffle bag that they used for nights at the beach house. "thank you" she whispered

"any time" Laura said smiling and leaving the room.

Simone packed the bag with some clothes and some other things she knew they'd need. Tossing the bag over her shoulder she looked around and saw Annabelle's guitar, remembering the night at the beach house when they had forgotten to bring it, she reached over and grabbed it. And headed out the door.

"good luck dear"

"thanks" Simone said grabbing her keys and heading out the door. She wasn't surprised when she didn't see Annabelle sitting in the drive way. She put the items she was carrying in the back seat and got in. Her thoughts wondered as she drove.

 _"_ _why won't you talk to me" Annabelle asked as she confronted Simone after class "you haven't said a word to me in over 2 weeks"_

 _Simone closed the filing cabinet, that she was digging through, looking Annabelle in the eyes and said "I can't do this"_

 _"_ _we're not doing anything wrong"_

 _"_ _I CAN'T DO THIS" Simone said still looking Annabelle directly in the eyes. She could see and feel the pain she had just inflicted._

 _Annabelle nodded in agreement and walked out of the room. Simone stood there, her heart was breaking, she wanted so badly to grab Annabelle and take away both of their pain._

With her mind still wondering back to the past, Simone pulled into the parking lot for the beach house, seeing Annabelle's car, she relaxed a little. This was going to be tough, they've fought before, but it wasn't like this. Annabelle hadn't walked out on her before, she was always the rational one, Simone on the other hand, she'd walked out a few times, knowing Annabelle would come find her. Remembering the time right after they got back from the London tour, when Simone found that Annabelle was talking to someone she had met while on tour. The fight they had that night was bad, she ended up leaving, Annabelle not showing up until the next morning singing to her on the deck. Feeling her nerves making her shake she grabbed the items, she brought with she walked the short path to the house. The door was unlocked, she walked in, quietly, she went to the living room. Setting the bag on the floor and leaning the guitar against the wall, she looked around for Annabelle. She wasn't surprised when she didn't find her in the house. Walking over the door that lead to the deck, it was opened so she walked out. Looking down the beach at the rocks, she saw a figure staring out over the water, just like she found herself doing many of times in the past. Sighing, she removed her shoes, and headed towards the stairs that lead to the beach. Walking the short distance to the rocks she walked around them and climbed up.

"hi"

Annabelle didn't say anything just kept her gaze on the water. They sat there in silence for a while.

"I love you" Simone said finally breaking it.

"really?" Annabelle finally said looking at her. The look she gave Simone just then broke her heart.

"yes" Simone said Annabelle didn't say anything just turned her gaze back out over the water. Simone sighed and put her head down. They sat there for what seemed like eternity to Simone.

"I love you too" Annabelle finally said turning to look at her wife.

"I"

"don't" Annabelle said "I don't want to fight anymore" she said sighing "I'm sorry I lied to you about Sammi, I know you don't like her, but I should have just said I was with her. She just needed a friend. I would never do anything to ruin what we have. Simone. It's been 10 of the most amazing years of my life. And I wouldn't trade it for anything"

"I'm sorry I flipped out. No I don't like her, but it doesn't mean you can't spend time with her. It's just" she paused sighing. "she makes me feel like I'm"

"like you're not good enough"

Simone nodded

"baby" Annabelle said putting her arm around her. "you're more than good enough. Sammi even said that."

"she said that?"

"she said that she can tell that I love you way more than I ever loved her, or anyone else for that matter. Yes, she may have been my first love, but you, Simone, you are my soul mate. My other half, the one who completes me. You are my everything, Simone"

Simone felt the tears sting her eyes again. She was speechless.

"don't say anything baby" Annabelle said going in for a kiss.

"I don't like when we fight" Simone said laying her head down on Annabelle's shoulder.

"I don't either" Annabelle said kissing the top of her head. "I don't either my love" she repeated herself. Then turned her gaze back out over the ocean. She felt Simone sigh "what's wrong baby?"

"on my way here, I had a flashback"

"about what?"

"back at the school"

"I figured it had something to do with that"

"more importantly, it was when you confronted me after not talking to you since spring break"

"I remember that" Annabelle said shivering at the way she felt.

"I'm fine" Simone said shaking her head and nuzzling up against Annabelle, then shivered.

"are you cold?"

"a little"

"let's go home"

"ok" Simone said lifting her head off Annabelle's shoulder. Annabelle stood up then turned to help her wife. "I love how you're always helping me up"

"and I always will" Annabelle said smiling as she put her arm around her wife as they walked to the beach house. "you brought my guitar?" Annabelle asked walking into the living room.

"yes" Simone said closing the sliding door "I also brought us both a change of clothes"

"us both?" Annabelle asked confused

"yes"

"oh good" Annabelle said finally letting out the breath she was holding.

"what were you thinking? That I'd make you stay here?"

"I don't know, the way the fight was headed and the way I just took off" Annabelle stopped trailing off.

"after you left. Your mom and I had a talk, then I packed the bag, figuring you'd come here. Before I left, I saw the guitar, so I grabbed it on my way out." Simone said wrapping her arms around Annabelle trying to reassure her that everything was alright. "I would never make you stay anywhere. Besides didn't we make a promise to never go to bed angry with each other"

"yes we did" Annabelle said turning around to face her wife. "I love you Simone. More than what I did ten years ago. You still take my breath away when you kiss me. I still get weak in the knees when you look at me, and when you show up and I'm not expecting you, my heart leaps out of my chest. I can't imagine being with anyone else"

"I feel that way too; I can't believe after ten years I still feel the way I do" Simone said touching Annabelle's face. "I love you" she said then leaned in for a kiss, the kiss was full of forgiveness and passion. "Annabelle make love to me" Simone whispered when they stopped for air.

"make up sex is the best" Annabelle said giggling

"you always know how to ruin the moment" Simone said giggling with her.

"baby, I want nothing more than to make love to you" Annabelle said leading Simone into the bedroom, slowly laying her down on the bed.

Simone woke up, rolled over, felt the other side of the bed, she was alone. It was still dark out, looking at the clock that read 1:43 a.m. taking a deep breath she said to herself "it was all a dream" there was no light in the room except that from the blue glow of the alarm clock, which now read 1:44 a.m. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, burying her face in her pillow she started to sob. She heard foot steps outside the door of the bedroom, she didn't bother lifting her head up, she didn't care if someone was there to kill her. Everything was just a dream, she felt without Annabelle she didn't want to live. The door slowly opened, her head still buried in her pillow she heard the soft voice that just moments before were filling her dreams.

"Simone" Annabelle said stepping closer to the bed. She could hear the sobs even though they were being muffled by the pillow. "Simone" she said again softly, sitting down on the bed next to her wife.

"Annabelle?" Simone finally said moving her head off the pillow. The glow from the lights in the living room casted a halo around the angel, which was Annabelle.

"yes baby" Annabelle said placing her hand on Simone's back. Simone felt the heat from her touch.

"you're here?" Simone said sitting up

"of course I am, where else would I be?" Annabelle said wrapping her arms around her wife.

"I don't know" Simone said shaking her head, and wrapping her arms tighter.

"there's no place I'd rather be" Annabelle said placing a soft kiss on Simone's cheek.

"oh Annabelle" Simone sobbed into her shoulder.

"baby, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream, more like a night mare"

"about?" Annabelle asked confused

"and I woke up, you were gone" she said starting to sob again.

"baby, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" Annabelle said reassuring her wife.

"good" Simone said placing her lips on Annabelle's "come to bed"

"ok" Annabelle said "but I have to turn the lights off first"

Simone nodded letting her go.

"ok I'm here baby" Annabelle said climbing into bed.

Simone wrapped her arms around Annabelle so tight she couldn't move. Nor did she want to try. "don't leave me" Simone whispered

"I'm not going anywhere" Annabelle said kissing the top of Simone's head "besides I told you 10 years ago, I'm never letting you go"


End file.
